Proving Yourself
by CrimsonnMaiden
Summary: After Hiccup becomes chief, things have changed not just in Berk, but also in his relationships. Astrid spends more time with Eret, Hiccup is insecure, Berk needs a chief with heir. Will Hiccup and Astrid stand together? Or will having a strong alliance between tribes change their future plans as a couple?
1. Out of Place

**(AN: Hey guys, CrimsonMaiden here, this is my very first fanfiction ever... So forgive me if its a bit bad or some so. Also, if there is grammar issues, I am writing and publishing it while having a cold so, imagine that. lol anyways, I would definitely appreciate your feedback. I wanted to start the story taking point when Battle with Drago ended and wrote a story on how things have gone after that glorious day. Which is why I began the story with those last few lines of the HTTYD2 movie scenes. I OWE NOTHING of HTTYD, I am just a writer that has some imagination on her favorite movie characters and ONLY write this for your entertainment. If you truly want me to continue the story, please review and ask for so. I won't write for ghosts. Thanks and enjoy :D) **

* * *

"You never seize to amaze me, bud." Hiccup admiringly said as he approached his best friend, rested both hands over the reptile's wide, black head and caringly caressed it.

Toothless snorted before slipping out his massive moisten tongue and bathed the boy with his sticky dragon saliva, having Hiccup lose his balance and fall flat on the ground. Laughing, no doubt, "Ah, Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!"

Everyone around them started laughing. Joyfully, knowing that they could effectively do so in peace now that they have won the dragon battle against Drago. To them, this meant that they could finally regain their usual lives and dragons once more, or at least...that's what they _thought_ until they realized how damaged the village was after Drago's attack. Nearly covered in ice spikes and many houses rumbled down to the now unstable grounds. They _knew_ their joyful moments would last shortly.

Once Toothless finally decided to halt his game on Hiccup, the boy crawled himself back up and took a long, admiring glance to his surroundings wanting to take a strong glimpse of his homeland and the people who lives there. He wanted to make sure no one was hurt. Then, he saw how all dragons found their beloved rider. Enjoying the sight of it, his eyes searched for a _particular_ _figure_ throughout the whole crowd and all the ice obstacles that made his sight much more complicated.

Recklessly, his eyes searched and searched without a sign of giving up on finding what he was looking for, until his ears alarmed his eyes with the sound of one of his favorite laughter, lighting up his thoughts. He heard _her_ laugh, not so far from him, but not quite reachable. And still, _he_ _heard_ _her_. He would undoubtedly recognize her voice even through a fierce storm. Simply, because that sweet, adventurous and determined voice had always drove him insane.

As his eyes landed and followed how that particular figure skipped, excitedly reaching out an arm to her dragon which happily landed before her, Astrid grabbed Stormfly and embraced her head as much as her slender arms could reach around the colorful female beast. Snuggling together, looking just like a lost daughter relieved that she had at last found her mother.

"...Oh, come give me a cuddle Grumpy!" Goober exclaimed with his arms wide open, catching Hiccup's attention and a hefty squash as Grumpy happily landed on him.

Hiccup laughed. Not really helping it. After the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs reunited with their own dragons, Eret bonded with Skullcrusher and Valka promised to never leave Berk again. Hiccup was about to say something when he caught his mother glance away, his eyes landed on the one he never thought would reach out on that hectic day, slowly walk towards him, slightly nodding at Valka in respect for interrupting but quickly focusing on _her_ _man_.  
"See?" Astrid rhetorically asked Hiccup as she halted right before him and laid a hand gently on his chest, "Told you it was in here..."

Just when he warmly smiled at her and began to slowly lean towards her in search for a kiss, the sneaky Viking pulled on one of his flight suit modifications, making his manmade fins immediately spread out from his suit.

All three of them laughed, Hiccup rolled his eyes and swayed a bit away and caught her off guard by snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against him.

"Come here you," forgetting that they were right in the middle of a suddenly silenced crowd, his lips pressed against hers, Astrid didn't hesitate in pushing hers back against his in response, knowing that he wouldn't settle down until she claimed his lips hers again.

But...that was just _two_ _months_ _ago_.

Battle against Drago, finding Valka, losing Stoick, Eret learning how to bond with the dragons instead of desiring to trap them all the time, Hiccup becoming chief, Astrid teasing him in the middle of work to join her into the Dragon Race, beginning the construction and restoring Berk, all that...was just two months ago. And it kept on, though. Berk was finally taking a nice form with all the help from dragons and Vikings, especially now that apparently, new dragons came and went every once in a while.

Hiccup had to let Astrid take complete charge over the Dragon Academy. Fishlegs would be the second in command and he would take her place if she was needed elsewhere.—which was basically almost every day at some point.

Eret, was asked to split his day duties in half. From sunrise till midday, he was to help with the construction and using Skullcrusher to get rid of as many ice peaks as they could in a day. Then, from midday to sunset, he would report himself straight to the Academy so he could train with Skullcrusher and become a better rider.

All in one, no one ever thought on how innocent expectations could get into a light twist over time.

That evening, Hiccup called a night for all of the constructions. He ordered everyone to gather into the Mead Hall and have a dinner rest to regain their spiritual energies. Simply laugh and have a nice while for a few hours before sleep time and a new laboring, endless day.

Yet, one of his reasons to call it a night so early, before sunset, was to spend a while with his long lost mother, who he hadn't seen since like...never and whom just decided to stay along in Berk, with him, now even more than ever since they had just lost one precious jewel in their life, a father and a husband. Although at times, Hiccup may feel a slight threat of guilt trying to disturb his peace-of-mind, he would always try to shake it off by spending a while with either Toothless or Valka. Even time with the twins may work at times—as crazy as that may sound—.

"No way!" Ruffnut snarled as she slammed her mug on the table disrupting Hiccup's concentration in his meal. He glanced up at her, who was sitting across the table, Tuffnut on her right side, Fishlegs on her left.

"What is it now?" Hiccup asked with a mouth-full not really helping looking at her with restless eyes.

"Ugh, _she_, is babbling about how mister _I-am-way-better-looking-than-you_ is always having the best fun around the woods and never think of inviting her in." Tuffnut said while signaling his twin with his thumb.

Hiccup rose an eyebrow. When he swallowed his food, he finally asked, "Uh, what exactly are you talking about?" Not really knowing whether Tuffnut's word selection was even coherent or not.

"I think what he means is, that _Eret_, son of Eret gets to ride Skullcrusher for an extended predetermined time while we have to ditch our dragons to work on the construction." Fishlegs explained pointing up his index finger.

"Guys, he trains at noon." Hiccup said.

"Correction, he is having _fun_ at noon." Snotlout said as he walked towards their table holding a plate with two fat salmons and a chicken drumstick in one hand and a mug in the other. He settled his food on the table beside Hiccup and got comfortable.

"He is, and not specifically with _me_." Ruffnut muttered.

"Does anything any of you are saying make sense? Can someone please speak clear enough?" Hiccup began feeling as if he was beginning to lose on his patience.

"Well, it would be easier to understand if he would help more on the village than flying off to the unseen with _her_. Just because he has a tattoo beard, geesh, what is it with you women?" Snotlout complained while waving his drumstick side to side.

Hiccup was even more confused now. So he just stared at them all, waiting for a clearer answer. Showing off how irritated he was beginning to feel with their babble.

Fishlegs startled himself when he could finally read Hiccup's expression and with a trembling voice, he responded, "Oh, he's talking about _Astrid_."

Hiccup pulled himself back and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard her name in _weeks_, he barely sees her now and if they exchange any word or share a conversation, it wouldn't last any longer than a few seconds as it mostly has to do with exchanging duties during the day. Nothing close to what or _how_ a couple should behave with one another. He missed her, dearly, but he also knew that he had duties and she too. Yet, the times he'd plan to surprise her with a visit, something would come up. Being chief was getting beginning to get in between his relationship with both Astrid and Toothless. But Toothless was different, he _lived_ with Hiccup and he was also the one who helped him take over the hefty situations in construction. So Hiccup could find some time to _talk_ with his best friend while working as well.

He surely didn't expect to hear her name now, especially not on this kind of conversation.

"What about Astrid?" Hiccup asked, sounding much more uncomfortable than what he expected to be.

"Oh wow, you _don't_ _know_?!" Tuffnut asked surprised. "Astrid spends her evenings _with_ Eret now. They fly off overseas together after class in the Academy is over."

Hiccup relaxed his shoulders, sighed and rolled his eyes, "Guys, _I_ asked her to train him with Skullcrusher."

"Yeah, but why can't he train with the others during the day at the Academy?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because we are talking about _Skullcrusher_. My late dad's dragon being trained by a man who believed himself to be a dragon trapper all his life. Does that ring any kind of bell to you?"

"Uh, no. All bells already rang two hours ago, dinner time is almost done." Tuffnut answered with his mouth vaguely open.

Hiccup let out a strong, exasperating sigh. They've grown up together and he still can't believe how stupid these two might get.

"Yeah but that's not the point, Hiccup," Fishlegs carefully added, "Some have seen Astrid act as if she was somehow possessed by a happy spirit lately, especially when she is hanging around Eret and others say they have seen her out in the river with him."

"Yeah and it's weird to see Astrid all happy and blissful all the time." Ruffnut added.

"Kinda _creepy_, actually." Tuffnut mumbled to his sister.

"So? The rivers are full of fish." Hiccup shrugged. "And you've all seen her acting all excited and cheerful even before meeting Eret."

"We're still not used to it, though." Tuffnut muttered again.

"Do you seriously think they will go out to the rivers all by themselves just to catch some fish?" Snotlout asked rhetorically shaking his head.

"And are you saying, that _my_ future bride is doing inappropriate stuff with a new rider, Snotlout?" Hiccup glared. He didn't realize how angry he was beginning to sound until every Viking near them fell silence and stared at the table where their chief was sitting along with the usual others that always sat with him.

That was when Hiccup glanced slightly over him and noticed he might have spilled just a bit louder than what he was supposed to.

Snotlout didn't seem to care, he answered right away, with a careless shrug, "How can you be so sure that she's _your_ bride anymore, Hiccup? You barely even talk."

"Technically, it is only natural that if a woman isn't well attended by her man, she will find refuge on some other." Tuffnut said.

Everyone rose a brow at him, "Um, actually, that _is_ true." Fishlegs agreed.

Hiccup snarled within him and stood drastically up from his seat, "I've heard enough." He muttered before taking in a deep breath and clenching his teeth. Then, he walked himself out of Mead Hall.

It weren't the rumors that got him off his good judgment, it was the way his friends talked so carelessly. As if they didn't know Astrid, as if they didn't know her _at_ _all_. They all knew how fearless and determined she was, heck, Astrid was known as the best _young_ female dragon rider in all the northern hemisphere.—After Valka, of course—. Plus, she was also known as the best female warrior Berk has ever had so far.

She wouldn't let anyone take advantage of her, she knew better than that..._Hiccup_ knew better than that…

Yet, it wasn't that easy to remember when you've been busy all the time with many things haunting your head restlessly and then hear that your future wife might be having a slip-off somewhere else. It could be a low shot from Hiccup to believe that though, it would mean that he hardly trusted her.

But at this point, he was confused. He didn't know what to think exactly or how to react. He just wanted to do what he had longed ever since they last kissed in front of all Berk, he wanted to see her...he _needed_ to see her.

His feet were leading him towards her house. By this time, she _should_ be home.

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled from a distance, running towards him with a wide smile tattooed on her lips as she saw him, though, when she finally approached him, her smile faded as she noticed his worked up expression.

"What's wrong son?" She asked, laying a hand on his cheek. He shook his head, taking an absent step back,

"I'm looking for Astrid. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, no, I haven't. But I was just talking to her mother, she said Astrid was on her way home when she last saw her about an hour ago."

"Thanks," Hiccup breathed out, "I'll see you later. Sorry mom, gotta go."

Not giving Valka a change to answer, Hiccup was already running towards Astrid's house. The sight of an unexpected image before his eyes halted him just a few feet from the entrance. Stormfly was sleeping in her hut, snuggling against Skullcrusher who rose his neck when he saw Hiccup.

Might be a good thing _Toothless_ wasn't around to see this, otherwise he might have felt steamed up for seeing his friend sleeping happily beside a dragon that wasn't either himself since she rarely sleeps accompanied unless it was by Astrid, Hiccup or Toothless himself.

Hiccup didn't want to think beyond what his eyes were seeing, he _shouldn't_...if Skullcrusher was here, then it meant _Eret_ was too.

He just smiled faintly at the dragon, knowing that if he gets closer, he might wake Stormfly up. So he just walked on to the house.

Knocked three times against the front door. No one answered. Knocked twice, again. Nothing.

He was starting to get impatient, so he searched his insides for the spare key Astrid had given him for emergencies only. His exasperation grew even thicker when he couldn't find the key as quick as he hoped for, then thought of searching on the inner-left pocket of his tunic and finally took a hold of it. At the light touch of the key against the door lock, the door moved open.

The door was open...

So he slowly opened it further and peaked his head in, just in case he saw someone, then, walked in, closed the door behind him and looked around...

To be continued.


	2. Desirous

The first floor was lifeless. No one around was seen, heard or even felt. The only lighting in the room was the fire vivid in the fireplace at Hiccup's right corner. The dining table was a mess, though. There were two big mugs, —nearly the size of Gobber's favorite one—one was facing up and the other was laid down beside. Hiccup noticed that both mugs were completely empty. The big bottle of ale was also empty and laid on the floor, hardly dripping on the wooden grounds beneath it.

_Was she drinking? _

_Wait_, Hiccup thought, "If no one is down here, there are signs someone might have just gotten drunk, then that _means_…" He didn't even allowed his faded voice finish the sentence as his eyes quickly glanced over the staircase. He cleared his throat and carefully walked toward the stairs, sending silent prayers that his bad expectations were to be completely false.

"Ah, Hiccup," A whisper called to him, making his steps halt their movement in the very middle of the stairs. His head glanced up, spotting _Eret_ at the very top, looking utterly surprised at his chief.

"Gee, I'm glad you're here. I was about to go find you." Eret whispered while climbing down the stairs and stopping a step over Hiccup.

"What happened?" Was all he could ask… or say.

He was whispering, of course. But it seemed like his voice emitted some kind of discomfort. So much, that Eret blinked in wonder and then moved out of his chief's way. "She fell asleep while drinking. I took her to her room." Eret rose a hand over the back of his head and scratched it absently, "Or, what I _believe_ it is her bedchamber. All rooms in this house seem the same to me."

Eret released a shameless, silent laughter and relaxed his shoulders for once.

"Did you drink a lot?" Hiccup faintly asked.

"Well, _yeah_. But I told her not to pass on the number of servings she would pour into her mug but then I just learned you couldn't possibly make Astrid do something she doesn't want to. I nearly lost my head to my neck." As he said the last word, he rubbed on his neck before shrugging it off.

Hiccup couldn't help but to slightly smile at the thought of an angry and drunk Astrid. _Not_ the best combination, though. It was always best to keep her sober, no matter how angry and fierce she might get at times.

"Well um, anyway, I'll leave you to it." Eret said rather uncomfortable by Hiccups deep silence and finished his trail of steps.

"Eret," Hiccup called from the stairs, "Thanks."

This time, his voice was softer and much friendlier that previously. Eret faintly smirked, nodded on his head once as response, walked out the door, silently closed it behind him and soon after, Hiccup heard Skullcrusher's wings flapping outside.

Hiccup had been _scanning_ Eret from top to bottom. Searching for clues he didn't even mean to be searching for. Eret's hair was a bit messy, but his clothes were perfectly lined on his body. This only confused the poor chief much more. Yet, his heart was stumping so loud and hard that it suddenly began aching in his chest.

When Hiccup finally reached Astrid's room, he slowly opened the door. Slid himself in, closed the door behind him and glanced all over the place. The room was neatly cleaned and the only light defying the evening's darkness, was a small candlelit by her bed.

She was the last thing his eyes landed on. As he walked toward her, trying as hard as he could not to make any noise that might wake her up and then stood right by her.

She was laying on her back. Covered from toes to neck. Her eyes were red, and lips a little swollen. Rosy cheeks and messy braid.

_Had she been crying? _Hiccup wondered.

No, Astrid _never_ cries. This should be just part of her drunken state.

Yet, his heart continued banging against his chest, calling to be ripped off for once and all as his body temperature rose with each second that passed by.

For a moment, all the reasons why he might have felt a bit worked up, faded away. Just with watching her sleep, peacefully, it brought peace in him as well. Her face looked like perfect porcelain, but _something_ in her seemed rather _uncomfortable_. For her brows were slightly frowning and relaxing, frowning and relaxing, frowning and relaxing again and again. That was when he noticed she was sleeping in a way she undoubtedly disliked.

Hiccup chuckled for himself, "How dumb of him, you can't sleep like that."

That said, Hiccup took a hold of her fur covers, inhaled deeply and removed the them, exposing her clothed body. This prove to him, that she did _nothing_ while being in her house with Eret. Which somehow relieved him up to some point. Astrid didn't even shudder when he removed the covers from her. So he kneeled by her feet and slowly took a boot off her foot, placed it on the floor by the bed and then took the other off, placing it beside the other boot.

The young chief then slowly stood up and unbuckled Astrid's spiked skirt. _She must be truly asleep if she isn't feeling me take her clothes off._ He thought. _Or maybe she just drank too much to even feel anything at all. _

With a hand, he lifted her lower back and quickly removed the skirt with the other. Folded the skirt and laid it over a table by the window. When he came back to her, he noticed how Astrid had turned over on the bed and was now laying on her stomach. Moving her arms underneath her pillow, searching for a comfortable pose.

Hiccup smiled, rolled his eyes and leaned to slide her jacket off. Untangling her arms beneath her, careful not to wake her up. When he finally got the jacket, he hung it on the hanger by her door. Walking back to her, he grabbed a hold of the fur covers and gently threw them over her, up till the top of her neck. Leaving her in her leggings, socks, and red tunic.

Finally, he sat right by her side. Only desiring to watch her sleep. He'd known how she liked to sleep, and she'd know his ways. They have stayed out together many times and spent nights out in the woods after an adventurous flight, at the twin's house whenever they had a gathering there, at Meade Hall when they stayed with the rest of their small group at stormy times just in case someone needed some assistance, and so many other times. But that was just years and months ago.

Seeing her from a closer distance, felt much more relieving than glancing over to get a small glimpse of her from afar while they worked. It turned out oh-so-differently now. At last, he can have her this close without any interruptions of any kind. But...she's now peacefully sleeping.

His hand absently wandered over the covers and up to her cheek, caressing it twice before taking his hand up to her braid. Following the curves of it, until he reached down to the Pony-O-Ring that held it firm and strong together. Taking the ring off, his fingers began to tangle themselves in her braids, unbraiding her golden, soft hair.

Enjoying every touch, every second he spent just eyeing her beauty. Oh, _how_ _much_ he had missed his girl. He never realized they would ever grow apart by simply being busy every day and night. It was precisely what he wanted to avoid, _slipping away from her._

He'd grown so used to asking her every single day to join him and Toothless on their flights that making the map seemed lonely and weird without her company.

_Their ways of dating_. Simply spending time one near the other, was considered a nice date by them, as long as they are alone or with their dragons.

It's also been time since he last saw her race on Stormfly. He perfectly remembered last time they all raced together. She had startled him and Toothless and then he decided to get a little payback. So he joined the race right at the final lap. Since he knew Snotlout and Fishlegs were giving the sheep off to Ruffnut, Hiccup wanted to play unfair as well and took the black sheep before Stormfly would catch it and threw it down into his beloved's basket instead of his own. He thought that if everyone was going to ditch the rules, then why not him too?

Soon, her hair was completely loosened and her curls draped over her back, looking like a peaceful goddess enjoying her rest.

"Only _I_ want to see your hair like this." He whispered to her while carefully running his fingers through her long curls until they reached her mid-back and then back up. "I'd get terribly jealous if other men see you without your braids. Or less clothes."

Chuckles, "Stupid of me to think like that, right?" He sighed, "Well, at least you're the one sleeping now. That way I can get back home without a bruised arm." Mutters the last.

Hiccup took in a deep breath, slowly let it out, realizing it was far too late. Probably past midnight already, as the full moon shone so bright through Astrid's room that her reflection caressed the Viking woman's pale face, making her look like she was somehow glowing.

This only made Hiccup wish to stay far longer, with her. Making sure she would wake up alright in the morning and to assist her if she needed anything. He would do all that, if he wasn't chief. He would do all that, if he hadn't had so many duties the next morning starting off before sunrise.

He'd stay and wait for her to wake up so he could ask if anything truly happened between her and Eret. To ask if she felt any better. To tell her about his terribly exhausting day. But he couldn't. He had to go. Fearing that next time he might see her up this close could be in _another_ two months,

Hiccup removed some strands of hair from her face, leaned forward and gently planted his dry lips over her cheek.

Allowing the kiss to last more than just two or three seconds, before pulling back and then stood back up. Feeling his heart beginning to pound much faster once again, Hiccup silently started walking across her room.

"Don't go…" that small, weak whisper halted him right by the door, with a hand already gripping on the knob. His head glanced over his shoulder, seeing her in the same position as he had left her. The only difference, was that her eyes were wide open, and staring right at him.

Hiccup couldn't find words to spread through his lips and simply stared at her. Astrid pushed herself up and removed the covers from half of her bed. Inviting him in.

"Stay." She said.

"I have to go back."

"Just for a while, Hiccup."

"But…"

"_Please_," She didn't let him finish. She knew what he was about to say. "I know tomorrow is another busy day, but please stay."

Astrid _pleading_ him to stay… that was terribly unlike her, or at least not what people who knew her ways would expect for her to ever do. But Hiccup _did_ expect that. They had grown so close to each other that she has seen and comforted his weaknesses as much as he had seen and enjoyed her softness with him. Which was indeed, _just_ _with_ _him_. In secret. Alone.

The Astrid Hiccup came to know throughout the years, was one only he had the privilege to enjoy. It was like a side of her no one was ever allowed to discover. And yet, Hiccup possessed the only key to it.

So he didn't protest. Instead, he let go of the doorknob and walked toward her bed, laid on her side and helped her drape the covers over his body to keep himself warm for a while.

"My mom will get mad at me for staying here. And yours too." He whispered, turning to face her.

She was still staring up at him. Enjoying every inch of his visible body. Hardly believing that this was all real, that she had finally had him _close_ after so much time. She knew that if this was a dream—one of all the many she'd had about him being this close to her again— then she had to keep this it as vivid as possible for the longest period of time.

"I don't _care_." Was all she could say.

Hiccup chuckled and leaned to kiss her nose, but she quickly moved so that her lips touched his own. He opened his eyes in surprise, but didn't pull back nor hesitate. His hand gently moved to rest on her neck, his thumb absently rubbing on her jawline as his lips pushed against her own in response.

Their blood boiled. Cheeks reddened by the second and it certainly wasn't because of the usual cold that draped over Berk. Her hand slowly snaked over his arm, holding it close so he wouldn't pull his hand back from his hold on her face. She loved it whenever he touched her cheeks as they kissed. It brought a beautiful and simply enhancing feeling throughout her body.

Soon, Astrid grew tired of touching _just_ his lips and poked on them with her tongue. Asking them to take her in. Hoping to feel his cold and moisten tongue make delicate love to her own, but then Hiccup broke their kiss and pulled away from her face, looking right at her.

"Astrid, I have to go." He whispered.

Her eyes stayed closed, her hand gripped on his arm and her leg quickly snaked over his own, trapping his prosthetic leg in her own. _Then_, her eyes finally opened to look up at him.

Hiccup chuckled, "Don't start."

"Don't start what?"

"Playing like that."

"You _like_ it."

"Not when you know I have duties to fulfil."

"What part of _staying_ _over_, don't you understand, Hiccup?"

Hiccup frowned at her. This was enough for her. She glared back at him for a quick second and then freed his leg. Her hand then traveled from his arm to his jawline and made her fingers gracefully dance over his now manly facial features. "I haven't seen you this close in a while. We have the _chance_ to stay and rest together and you won't take it?"

"It's not that I don't _want_ to take it, Astrid. First off, your mom should be here by now. Second, I cannot simply leave my mother all by herself in my house when she surely should be waiting for me and third, I have to be at the forge right before sunrise."

Astrid's eyes fell to his chest. _Where_ did she fit in all that?

His voice wasn't sweet as usual when with her now, it was harsh and restless. Still a whisper, though.

She then she slowly began to feel like she had no rights to halt him or get between his tight schedule as chief. So she just nodded and allowed her hand fall from his skin once he wiggled away from her hold and stood back up.

"I'll see you around."

_Was that it_? That sounded more like how you talk to any other peep. Not to Astrid. Worst of all, he didn't even look at her as he covered her body again with the furs and turned his back on her to stretch himself a bit.

She could start a fight. She should throw the candlelit at him and care less if he catches on fire. But at this point, Astrid didn't find the strengths to fight him. Not after seeing him up so close after a long while. She knew that a worked up Hiccup could result in an explosive dialogue that could mean both heartache and heartbreak to both of them and that night, Astrid wasn't just feeling like going for it. So she just stared at him as he blew out the candle and letting the moonlight be his guide, she watched how he disappeared from her room.

"Am I _nothing_ to him now?" she asked in a low voice, at an empty room.


	3. Breath Away

"Due to previously scheduled events, today's class will be suspended. I'm sure you'll all be needed elsewhere today so I believe there won't be a problem with that." Astrid announced while standing in the middle of the arena as the students of the academy circled around her.

"Poor axe..." Tuffnut sighed, "If it were alive, it would be screaming to death by now."

"And you call _me_ stupid?" Ruffnut barked back.

"I am more surprised by how she hasn't shown any sign of her hand throbbing by the way she's been holding that axe. So firm. Seems painful." Fishlegs whispered to them.

"What she needs, is some _manly_ love." Snotlout wiggled his brows.

"Quiet you four!" Astrid hissed, pointing at the four of them with her axe and stabbing a sharp gaze at each of them. "If you have anything to say that could _benefit_ us all before leaving," She switched from clenching her teeth to deviously smirk as she relaxed her arm and rested her fist on her hip "Please, don't hesitate to share." Of course, she was teasing. She just wanted them to stop babbling, it had driven her mad since the moment she set foot on the arena that morning.

"Well, gladly!" Snotlout proudly said, ignoring Fishleg's sudden alarmed expression, shaking his head in denial at Snotlout as if _that_ would actually stop him from spilling out words he _shouldn't_ "We _all_ think you are in need of a little cuddle-wuddle here and I am mostly proud to say I am available to assist you madam."

Astrid glared as he slowly approached her.

Close enough to be considered as an invasion of her precious personal space and she took a stronghold on his wrist, twisted it backwards and stomped on his kneecaps so he could lose his balance and fall flat on the ground. Then, she rested a foot on his chest and trapped his neck in her axe.

"Class, is dismissed." She hissed, staring straight at Snotlout. Everyone else got the message far clearer than expected and soon the academy grounds were completely deserted.

"Uh, Astrid?" Fishlegs timidly called, taking one tiny step after the other towards her, at some point having a war in his own mind on whether it was a good idea to approach her or not "Now might not be the right time to relieve your endless furies with Snotlout. Remember we have _a_ _lot_ to do before sunset."

Astrid pulled herself back at the sound of that and gave Snotlout a deadly glare before stepping off of him and glancing back up at the skies, "No, _you_ have a lot to do before sunset, here in Berk. _I_ have other things waiting for me." Humorless, she replied as she watched Stormfly stomp behind her.

In less than a second, Astrid had already climbed up on her dragon and glanced at the clear blue skies, as if she was somehow studying them for a quick minute.

"Wait, where are you going? You _can't_ be late tonight, Astrid!" By the time Fishlegs yelled and tried to get a hold of her, Astrid and Stormfly were already flying off over the mountains.

"You don't think she would actually miss on the feast, do you?" Tuffnut asked.

"I sure hope not. If she does, Hiccup might get truly angry at her. He and Stoick had been working on this for months." Fishlegs responded.

"Uh, no. He won't be mad at her, he'll be mad at _us_!" Ruffnut pointed out.

"Exactly. Hiccup specifically instructed us to keep Astrid _in_ grounds today." Fishlegs shivered.

"I don't think that's called _in_ _grounds_." Snotlout said as he stood up from the ground and then pointed at the skies to where Astrid had just flown off to. "By the way," He suddenly turned to Ruffnut and began swaying slowly side to side, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you sound whenever you try to remember things, _babe_?"

"Ugh, don't start so early in the morning." Ruffnut barfed her words as she stepped backwards, trying to recover her tiny personal space "You'll make me get sick."

"Hm, sick of _love_, my dear?" Snotlout grinned.

"Shut up, Snotlout!" Fishlegs hissed. "Just a few seconds ago, you were flirting on Astrid. Remember that?"

Snotlout snorted, "I'm a manly man, Fishlegs. I can have as many women as I want."

"Firstly, when you speak, try to make sure you don't repeat your words on the same sentece. If you are going to use the word _manly,_ then don't follow with _man_ for _manly_ stands primarily for qualities a man has. You don't need to be speaking nonsense."

Snotlout rose a brow and then began rubbing on his forehead. "Ugh, the only one speaking nonsense here is _you_. Quit torturing my precious brain!"

"You don't _have_ one..." Fishlegs mumbled to himself.

"Anyway!" Tuffnut interrupted, probably in time to prevent a love-triangle fight…_again_.

"Back to today's to-dos'. Fishlegs said Hiccup and Stoick had been planning on today's day for months now...right?"

Fishlegs glanced at the twin, "Yeah, so?"

"Well, aren't things supposed to change since Stoick is um…_you_ _know_…flying with ducks now? Tuffnut pointed out, his mouth vaguely open, again.

"Still, this is something Stoick wanted, which would make it even harder for Hiccup not to follow his wishes." Fishlegs answered.

The twins and Snotlout stared wordlessly at Fishlegs, making him sigh in surrender and signal the exit with his beefy arm, "Never mind, just go get everything ready. I'll try to find Hiccup."

It was evident that neither Snotlout nor the twins had an idea of what Fishlegs was saying, so he decided not to keep on trying and went out to search for his chief. Besides, trying to get the twins and Snotlout to reason was like getting a yak dancing in the middle of a field.

* * *

"Being late, bah! Who said I'd be late?" Astrid asked, basically talking to herself since she was still riding Stormfly "I won't even bother go back there tonight. I'll do whatever _I_ want for once. Least thing I want is to see any familiar face today."

Stormfly squawked in wonder as she listened to her rider muttering to herself.

Astrid seemed to have noticed Stormfly's concerned stare and just sighed, leaning over and rubbing on the dragon's side of neck, "Don't worry, girl. It's not you I'm steamed up with. We'll spend the entire day together, just you and me. For once, we will forget everything that is tormenting us…"

Stormfly seemed to have enjoyed very much the sound of that as she squawked again, proudly speeding up.

Astrid laughed, slightly relaxing her shoulders "You like that, huh?"

Stormfly made a quick spin before squawking twice in joy.

Astrid just rolled her eyes while smirking before glancing down at the forest beneath them. "Stormfly, land." She instructed, pointing at a spot near a pond.

Without hesitating, Stormfly slowed down and soon they were descending until she landed on a boulder. Astrid jumped off her dragon and wrapped her arms around her massive head, embracing her as much as she could and cuddled her. "Good girl!"

Walking around, Astrid smirked as she saw how well the trees surrounded them to the point of thinking that it'd be quite difficult to be found in there. Which was basically her point, to take this particular day to escape and just have some time for herself and her dragon without having to see another Viking face for long hours. She wanted to breathe in the fresh oaks, the sweetened scent the breeze carried along, the sound of the small cascade falling and having a harsh contact with the calm rivers beneath it.

Suddenly, her foot stepped on a dry, big and thick branch. She leaned forward and took a firm hold of it. "Stormfly?"

The dragon stopped her drinking from the river to glance over at her rider in wonder, Astrid smirked, "Wanna play?"

Stormfly didn't even hesitate. She was immediately skipping toward Astrid and lowered her head a bit, signaling that she was ready.

Astrid took her axe off her armor and placed it on a cluster near her before relaxing her arms and positioning herself to throw the branch, "Stormfly…fetch!"

* * *

"Aah, it really feels amazing up here. I might be beginning to understand what Hiccup and Astrid always babble about what's so great of flying off with your dragon." Eret said to himself as he breathed in the fresh outdoor air. Instead of taking it all in through his nostrils.

He had his mouth wide open until something banged against his throat, making him cough endlessly, slamming his fist against his chest, eyes already beginning to get watery, the harsh wind not helping at all as Skullcrusher slightly growled.

"Gags! Can't…" coughs "…c-can…" coughs "…assist you…" coughs "…now!"

The coughs grew louder and rougher until he spit a large, dense and greenish discharge with a tiny fly trapped within all the mucus.

"Ah," He cleaned it off on his fur trousers "That's better." Pulled himself back together, smirked and licked on his lips before hearing Skullcrusher growl once again and start descending. "Huh? Wh-where are you taking us?"

No wonder, Eret was kind of crept out by his dragon's sudden change of course. Of course, he was still trying to get the hang of things when it comes to _riding_ _a_ _dragon_. One of the essential lessons Hiccup and Astrid were trying to make him understand, was to learn how to trust in his dragon and let it take the lead every once in a while. Eret, being a man fond of making his own decisions final and not let anyone get between such, it was a bit difficult to let go of that side of him.

Luckily for him, the times Skullcrusher had decided on their course for them, weren't at all that bad. Seemed like the dragon was one of pure respect and law.

_Well, he was Stoick's loyal companion… no wonder._

"Well look at that!" Eret exclaimed victoriously as he saw Astrid laying on her back by the river, rubbing on Stormfly's chin as the dragon's head happily waved over the girl's body.

At the sound of someone else's voice disrupting her precious moments with her dragon, Astrid moved her head to the side to take a good look at the intruder. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Skullcrusher found you." Eret proudly said as he climbed off the massive beast and petted his horn.

Astrid glared at them as she supported her weight on her elbows, "You were _tracking_ me down?"

"Not really, but my chief would certainly be glad to see I won't go back home all empty handed." He fixed on his fur vest and slid a hand through his hair, ordering any strand out of place.

"I'm not going anywhere _with_ _you_." Astrid hissed.

"Geesh, so much for a bad attitude." Eret huffed and walked past her, sitting on the nearest boulder. "I'm just joking around, Astrid."

Astrid didn't say a word, she just watched him closely.

"What I will ask you is, where have you been all day?"

Astrid blinked, then looked at her surroundings a little clueless, "Has it been _all_ _day_ already?" she asked.

Then, her eyes answered her own question at the sight of the sun setting on one of the mountains at her west side. Seems like she's been successfully distracted. So much, yet hours went by far too fast.

"By the looks on your face, it appears to me that you haven't had a good track of time." Eret pointed out while staring at her.

Astrid sat back up, her bare feet sunk in the water as her toes began absently playing with it. "Right."

Eret blinked, trying to find words to build a nice conversation with her, "So," he scratched the back of his head, "I've heard people are looking for you back in the village."

"They are?" Her voice sounded careless and she still hadn't bothered to even look back at him.

"Yeah, I was even asked to search for you, but the hours went by and I just gave up."

"You wouldn't be the first one to give up." She muttered.

"Huh?"

She sighed, "Never mind. Besides, dinner time already started so they'll probably stop searching."

"You won't go back for dinner?"

"No."

Eret blinked in confusion, then glanced on his side to take a look at the axe resting beside him. It was a little bigger than what he remembered and its handle was covered in black leather. "This, seems quite different…"

Astrid glanced back over her shoulder and chuckled, "That's not _my_ axe." She admitted "It's my mother's."

"Oh." He noticed the axe was much bigger than Astrid's and the metal was a little more damaged than her own which was usually well refined and polished. Then he remembered, that he had heard rumors that Hiccup usually polished Astrid's axe every three days without failing. Making sure her axe was always on its best conditions. Making sure it was always worthy of its holder.

"So, why are you carrying your mother's axe?"

"I can't find mine."

"Really?!" Eret asked surprised and rubbed on his chin in wonder, "That's odd…" he mumbled, knowing Astrid rarely leaves her axe out of sight. Yet, how _many_ _more_ things did he know about her?

He then chuckled, "So, will you tell me why have you been missing all day and why won't you join the others for dinner as usual?"

"I just don't want to, okay?" her voice began sounding quite irritating. But Eret was quite known to irritate others with curious and everlasting quests. He wasn't feeling like giving up _just_ _yet_.

"Okay, but don't you think you should at least eat something?"

"We already ate."

"Hm, seems like you sure do know how to survive on your own, don't you?"

"Pretty much." Astrid jumped up from her spot and stood up straight, walking to the bonfire just a few feet from her and stretched out her hands to warm herself. Waiting for the heat and breeze to dry her wet, bare feet.

"Still, I believe you should go back."

"If you'll be talking about the things I should and shouldn't do, then I would suggest you to _leave_ as soon as possible." Astrid hissed, reminding him that she _wasn't_ a woman of being told what to do.

"Alright, alright. I won't say a word, then." Eret waved his arms up in surrender and then let out a helpless laughter, making Astrid relax her lips into a slight smile at his movements.

She crossed her legs, her knees against her chest. Taking a hold of the nearest dry branch and starting to poking on the fire with it while resting her chin on her knees. Allowing her eyes to get lost in the going and fading fire.

Silence took over them. For long hours. Who'd thought that two people could be utterly silence in the very same place for so long?

Both, Skullcrusher and Stormfly were already soundly sleeping by the fire. Astrid's eyes were beginning to grow tired and Eret was growing immensely bored. He just had to say something or he would probably just die out of exasperation. He had never been alone with a woman and do absolutely _nothing_ but stare at a growing and fading fire. He either _slept_ with them, made them _get_ _drunk_ until they'd given themselves to him, play childish pranks on them or even _ditch_ them. But, as much as he felt _secretly_ _attracted_ to the blonde maiden sitting wordlessly beside him, he just _couldn't_ dare do any of those things he usually does with other wenches. Especially knowing that she wasn't just _any_ girl, she was _the_ girl lost in love with his new chief. He could tell by the look on her spellbound eyes staring at the fire, that every single detail occupying her mind at the moment, was _her_ _man_. A man she barely even talked to.

"Hey, Astrid?" Eret softly called, lowering a bit his head to get a better look of her eyes. Or at least _try_ to "Do you even remember _anything_ you said last night?"

"Yes." Was her only answer.

Then, he didn't know what else to ask, or tell her. He truly thought she had forgotten everything she had said while drinking down her sorrows before him. No, best said, he had _hoped_ she had forgotten everything. How she spoke on how much she hated the feeling of being with someone and then not actually _be_ at all with that person. How in the end it all felt as if they had _never_ shared a life together.

Suddenly, he heard a sigh from her, "I just realized, I don't _fit_ in his world, at all…" Her voice was absent, fading away, as if she was showing off her _weakest_ point. The one point she _only_ showed around Hiccup, and _Hiccup only_.

Then, Eret knew all too well where this conversation led to, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"_He_ made it clear, last night."

"But, you were _asleep_."

Astrid smiled, faintly, but she _did_ at the memory of having Hiccup assist her into getting comfortable in bed. "He stayed a little up there, and I heard him in." Shrugs, "I just acted like I was deeply asleep."

She wasn't lying though, she had _heard_ his voice babbling on how he wouldn't like to see other men glance at her braid-less hair. _How he would want to be the only one to enjoy that side of me. How funny and tender did he sound, reminding me how much he loved to be the one who knew all of my deepest secrets. I wouldn't spill that to others, especially not to Eret. What lies within the walls of our intimacy, was always just…ours. _

"Oh. But I still don't get what you said about not being part of his plans anymore."

Astrid chuckled, "Long ago, it all seemed like he did his very best to impress others, to impress _me_. But now, he's allowed all this pressure take over him and slowly, he seems to remember everyone around him, except one particular person…"

"You…" Eret finished for her.

Astrid just nodded in agreement. Soon, she started to spill things she normally would hold back and keep to herself, "When Stoick died, I couldn't believe my eyes to see him laid down, _lifeless_ under Hiccup's arms. I wanted to just take a strong hold of Hiccup and lock him in a tight embrace, make him forget everything he was witnessing, while having him in my arms. But, I _couldn't_. His mother was holding him and all I could do was rub on his back and arm. When he finally leaned to me, I hid my face against his head and slowly pulled him closer. A second later, he was _crying_ against my neck. I wanted to _do_ something. Find a way to comfort him the best I could, to ease his pain and drink it all in if I had to. But _nothing_ happened. I couldn't do _anything_. And _that_, angered me the most. Days passed, and I could still catch him stare at the gigantic statue we built in Stoick's honor at Mead Hall, but as I walked toward him, wanting to take him home, wrapped in my arms and just stay with him all night, Valka reached to him, and took him home, with her.. _I_ _know_, I shouldn't feel jealous of his own mother. I understand perfectly the fact that he needs to spend some more time to bond with her. I just get a little…"

"_Selfish_." Eret finished for her…_again_.

Astrid glanced up at him, "Yeah." She gifted him a weak smile before staring back at the fire, "Well, turns out I haven't had the chance to stay at least a few feet close to him, without having some work to get over with or seeing him spending his time with _other_ people. And…whenever we have the chance to finally have a few minutes to ourselves, he always _finds_ a way to slip away."

Eret just stared at her. Waiting patiently for her to finish. "It just makes me wonder at times, where exactly I fit in this new life now. In _his_ new life…"

"I hardly know my new chief, Astrid. But I certainly doubt he is doing all this with conscience. He might not even notice how much it has affected you. I believe you are giving it too much thought."

"Perhaps."

Eret was about to say something, when Skullcrusher suddenly growled, disrupting their conversation, warning the Vikings that it was far too late. And he wasn't far from the truth, though. Eret had glanced at the skies and spotted the moon somewhere past her highest peak. "Must be past midnight. We should head back."

"Right," Astrid agreed, starting to get herself up, and finding her boots by the fire, sliding them on. "There are wolves in these grounds."

"Huh!?" Eret startled himself, "Why didn't you say that _earlier_!?" Sooner than ever before, Eret had hopped over Skullcrusher and took a strong grasp of him.

Astrid couldn't help but to laugh, "Well, look at you! You should _use_ that kind of speed more often _at_ _class_." She teased while hopping on Stormfly.

"You women are crazy!" Eret exclaimed as he gestured Skullcrusher to start taking off as soon as possible.

"Oh, come on, few seconds earlier you wouldn't be acting all chickenish."

"Few seconds later and we would be part of a massive wolf banquet!"

"Nah, I am too sour to enjoy." Astrid said.

"Tell me about it…" Eret muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing!" He quickly answered, "Let's just go home, please?"

"Baby…"

* * *

An hour later, Astrid landed by the Mead Hall, just to see if everything was in order. She wasn't sleepy at all. She had rested with Stormfly during the day so the least she needed was to lay on a bed and do nothing. So after she sent the crybaby to his new house, she searched for some work to do before everyone woke up at sunrise. That way, she would take a nice head start on duties to fulfil.

After seeing Stormfly walk off to their house and leave Astrid by herself in front of Meade Hall, Astrid took in a deep breath as if something was keeping her from entering for once and all. Yet, she shook it off right away and opened the door, slid in, and then closed it behind her.

There was not even a soul in there. Just a few weak lightings and a huge mess.

_Did they have a feast? _

"So, you _finally_ decided to show up." A worked up, tired voice called out from the end of the building as when Astrid glanced over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Hiccup sitting on the chief's chair at the end of the hall, rolling his charcoal pencil over the closed book of dragons, letting the small candlelit be the one illuminating his presence.

"What are you doing here so late?" Astrid asked while walking toward him.

Hiccup drew in a deep breath, his chest rising, "Well," exhales loudly "I organized a nice feast for everyone to relax and when people were finally kicked off to sleep, I just decided to get my hands in some studying for a while."

His voice sounded rather sarcastic, which made Astrid raise an eyebrow in wonder whether he was actually telling the truth or just daring to mock her.

"Oh, and also, I wasn't feeling like sleeping." He added and then stood up from his chair, resting a hand over the table and staring at her with slightly annoyed eyes, "where in Thor's trail have _you_ been?"

Astrid just shrugged, "Went for a ride. Stayed away for a while, then came back."

"_Alone_?"

"Mm, no. _Eret_ found me hours later." Funniest of all, Astrid was being carelessly _honest_. Which somehow irritated him a little considering the truth wasn't always so pleasant.

"And you spent all evening with _him_?"

"Pretty much." She leaned her buttocks against the table and crossed her arms over her chest, not really looking at Hiccup, "Time flies when you get distracted, you know."

"Define, _distracted_, Astrid."

By that point, Hiccup was already standing right by her side. His hand slowly reaching out to her. She just shrugged a shoulder at that, "Distracted. We just _talked_ and lost track of time. That's it."

"Astrid," Hiccup took a gentle hold on her arm, searching desperately for her eyes. When he _finally_ found those two intense sapphire jewels of hers, he whispered for only her ears to hear "I _don't_ _like_ _it_ when you're all alone with that guy."

"I thought you said you trusted him."

"I do, but not when it comes to being near _you_."

She chuckled, "What are you talking about, Hiccup?"

"I'm saying, that even though Eret seems like a good man and all that, he is _still_ _a_ _man_, Astrid. A man that buff usually has a higher level of uncontrolled hormones whenever close to a beautiful lady like _you_."

Astrid couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

Hiccup frowned at her, "I'm being serious, Astrid."

Astrid didn't answer, she just laughed and kept on laughing until he took a strong grasp on both of her elbows and gave them a quick shake, making her slightly flinch under his touch. He had _never_ grabbed her this hard, and even though she barely felt it, it surprised her more the fact that it was _him_ who had gripped on her like that. The one man who usually touches her with the finest care.

"Ha…ha…are you…saying that you think I might soon _allow_ a slip off with Eret?"

Hiccup gagged, "Um, no! Not exactly but… he _might_ take advantage of you if you're not being careful."

Astrid frowned and pulled herself away from him, "_You_ should be careful! I-I-I am doing nothing but swallow down all the distance between us and Eret just always _happens_ to be around when you're _not_. And yet, you think I might be getting a slip off with him?" She glared at him, although her eyes didn't seem angry at all. They seemed more like _hurt_.

Her heart clenching every second was making her feel irritated, filthy and simply annoyed by how strong it banged against her chest and stung within her at the thought of Hiccup possibly doubting her.

"No, Astrid, no. You're getting it all wrong."

"What I am getting, is that you _don't_ trust me, Hiccup. Do you seriously think I would be stupid enough to betray our relationship?"

Hiccup waved his arms in the air out of despair, "Argh! Alright, if _that's_ what you want to believe, then _fine_. Believe that. I'm way too tired to start an argument with you, Astrid. Next time you find yourself alone with him, try to make it as _private_ as possible so rumors won't spread straight to my ears saying that the woman who is supposed to be my future wife, had been flying off to the horizons with the new dragon trainer who is actually being constantly _spied_ by Ruffnut."

As he talked, he kneeled before the table and pulled out an axe and placed it over the table, right by her hand. "Oh, and I almost forgot, next time you plan on ditching dinner like this, please have at least the decency of notifying it. That way I wouldn't _waste_ so much time working myself up just _for_ _you_."

When Astrid took a good look at the axe, she noticed that it was _her_ missing axe.

_Had Hiccup had it all along?_

The axe seemed to have new improvements. The metal was finer and lighter, but as sharp as when she brushed an absent finger over it, she could feel her skin battling against the possibilities of getting cut sooner or later. The handle was covered in light blue leather and on the edges of it, was scripted down her name with a Tiny Deadly Nadder over it. When she took a hold of it, it felt really light, but it was good enough for her to move as much as she would want to and still work perfectly on it.

_Had he been working on my axe?_

"You…" She started, but footsteps that started to sound lower and lower made her raise her head and watch him walk toward the exit.

"_Happy_ _birthday_, Astrid. Night…" soon after, the large door closed behind him, and there was just her in such a big place.


	4. Misunderstood

How was I supposed to answer to _that_?

Hiccup had already left Meade Hall, assuring me he wasn't at all focusing on his ordinary chief duties all day. He had probably been planning a feast in my honor, waiting for the right moment to spend a while just relaxing and having fun, and where was _I_?

Next thing I knew, he was mad at me for spending a lot of time with Eret, son of whoever. As if it wasn't _his_ idea I'd give Eret private lessons to strengthen his rider skills so he could be much more useful around the village.

But it _was_ _his_ idea! Then why would he blame _me_ for doing something that comes along with what he asked me to?

I was confused, and suddenly feeling a mixture of annoying emotions that wouldn't let me think straight. I was angry, annoyed, irritated, frustrated, sad, back-drawn and even started to feel a tad _guilty_ about all this. But why should I ever feel like this, anyway?! _He_ was the one who rejected _me_ the other night, _he_ was the one who didn't allow ourselves be together for a few seconds longer, _he_ was the one who didn't even look at me after flashing out of my bed and leave me hanging, having me throwing down the drain all those nice little feelings that were starting to evolve and that hadn't awakened in a long time. He was the one drowning into a depth of sorrows all by himself. It was him who wanted no help nor comfort at all...

So, why should _I_ feel like this, and not _him_?

Am I so selfish I can't even see it?

By the time I ran out from the Meade Hall, chasing after Hiccup, he was already gone unseen. I tried and tried to look through the darkness, hoping to get a small glimpse of him at least from afar so I could know where to lead myself to. But I got nothing. Yet, there were _four_ places I would search for him before calling it a night and just let him be.

First, the _forge_. Hiccup spent most of his time in the forge working on saddles. If he wasn't working on constructions or flying with Toothless, he would probably be assisting Gobber at the forge, where he outgrew all of his blacksmith knowledge…and beyond.

The forge was dark, no sign of a single soul around. I still silently entered and allowed silence to take over so my ears would listen if there was any particular sound I could differentiate and then guess it could be him. But nothing moved.

I sighed, then walked out of the forge, closing the door gently behind me. I thought of searching for him at his house, —the _second_ place he could possibly be in right now— but then I knew Valka might be already asleep and staring down at where I stood with Hiccup for the moment, it probably wasn't a good idea to _intrude_.

_Ha….intrude. _Since _when_ do I feel like an intruder in Hiccup's life? Better said…on _any_ life.

So, I decided not to look for him at his house. But, what if he _was_ at his house?

_Gee, Astrid. So much for being emotional today…_

Next place that came up to my head, was Toothless' cove. I knew how much Hiccup enjoyed getting away every once in a while and not just fly off without a predetermined destiny ahead of him. Sometimes, he also enjoyed staying in peaceful grounds, with either just Toothless, or bring myself with him as well. Just to talk about random, meaningless things and let time pause for a very, _very_ long time.

Yet, Toothless' cove is too far from here, and I need Stormfly or else I would get there by morning on foot.

I sighed, once again. This time in exasperation as I walked helplessly on the stoned road. I had to find Hiccup, I _wanted_ to find him. I wanted to apologize for giving him a hard time, to embrace him in my arms and tell him how much I appreciated that he remembered my birthday and how much I loved what he did to my axe.

Not just that…I wanted to _kiss_ him. Get lost in his lips and allow my body to give in to his hands as they adventured my skin, as if he _knew_ exactly where to hold me in order to make me melt in his arms and lips, for good.

To be honest, it was a good thing he got a little taller than me. That way now he would hold me much tighter. Even if I get bruises.

No… I would _never_ get bruises _from_ _him_. Simply, because all of his touches are gentle, tender and delicate. As if his fingers wandered over my skin trying to prevent breaking it apart.

I had to find him.

I wasn't really used to apologizing, but my heart was driving me nuts already! Pounding in my chest as if it had nothing better to do in there. It was annoying.

My last hope in finding Hiccup, was the Dragon Academy. Yet, it wasn't a favorable option since it's been a while since I last saw him in the arena. Those became _my_ grounds after Stoick parted to Valhalla and honestly, it didn't feel at all pleasant without Hiccup trying to be competitive and hopelessly intend to win over me.

I kind of miss our competitive times...now that I think of it-

As I climbed down to the arena, I saw one of the doors of the cage we used to lock the Hideous Zippleback in, slightly _open_.—now we use those for storage, though.

I'm sure I locked everything before I left. So I rose an eyebrow, confused, and then started walking toward it. My right hand cautiously slipped into my left shoulder pad and pulled out a newly polished dagger. As I entered the cage, I noticed a shadow sitting on the big table on the center of the cave. Getting closer, and closer, I rose my arm, preparing to attack when the shadow began to take form as I got closer.

Auburn hair, a black leather-covered back facing me, a shining reflection from a prosthetic leg against the stoned wall; it all seemed far too _familiar_.

My arm slowly dropped and soon, I took in a silent deep breath, "Thought I'd find you here."

Hiccup didn't flinch. He didn't even turn to look at me. He just stayed there, sitting on the table, his legs crossed, what seemed to be like him playing with his own fingers. "_Did_ you?"

"Well, I _hoped_ I would." I corrected.

Chewing on my bottom lip, thinking on how to make this moment a little less awkward for both of us, I rolled my eyes and walked a little closer to him, "I like what you did to my axe. Thanks."

"Never mind." The sharpness in his voice only made the feeling of poisonous spikes going straight through my pericardium, increase. It wasn't the usual cold breeze that was making me shiver to my bones. It was his _cold_, distant voice.

_So, what now, Astrid? Come up with something, girl. You can do it… _My thoughts wouldn't let me be for once. So I decided to please them by trying one more time. "Thank you for um, everything?"

"What?" This time, I could see him slightly glance over his shoulder at me. As if not believing the fact I was actually apologizing.

"And, I am sorry, for ditching dinner and completely ignoring it was my birthday." Yep. It was definitely hard for me to get an apology out of my throat. Apologies had a bitter taste.

"Not that I essentially_ knew_ you might have something planned." I quickly added on my own defense.

Still, not a word from him, I exhaled aloud through my nostrils and just allowed my impulses take over. So hesitantly, my left hand rose and reached out to his back, sliding up to his shoulder as the other hand placed the dagger on the table, a little further from him. "Hiccup," whispering, I leaned forward and while supporting both of my hands on his arms, my lips gently brushed against the skin of his neck, up to his jawline and stopped right over his earlobe, "Please, tell me _something_."

This silence was killing me slowly. His silence, felt like the sharpest knives in all the land piercing through my lungs and slicing them in half. It stung, it angered me, and it _weakened_ me.

Unbelievable how being with this boy since kids has made me grow a weaker woman to his touch, to his treats, to his love. But what _was_ I feeling _right_ _now_ from him? It certainly wasn't love, or any kind of affection. Just…_silence_.

"Hiccup…" I called again, this time, my voice beginning to crack and fade out. I was beginning to think he wouldn't respond, at all. That this was just a silent way to ask me to just _stop_ stalking him for the night and go home. I couldn't _accept_ it. But after more seconds of motionless reactions, my lips fell from his ear, and fierce teeth tortured my lips. Then, I began to slowly pull away. Regretting every second of useless intents to get his attention.

"Um… uh…"

_Awkward_. That's how I was feeling at the moment. Suddenly _stupid_ and _clumsy_ as I backed off, my eyes drifting, trying to find some light that would guide their ways out of this terrible feeling caving within me. "I…no…uh…I better…" as if I were talking to a ghost, my back and bottom bumped against a barrel of weapons having them fall to the ground, making an awfully loud noise.

My eyes shut tight and for a moment I had expected to see myself on the ground joining the mess when a tight grip on my arm held me still and then yanked me back up on my feet. My back was now facing the exit. Not even bothering to look at him, I wiggled my arm from his hold and glanced back down at the exit. Making sure there were no more obstacles disrupting my desires to just run off.

"Where…uh…here…I…" I kept muttering nonsense as I drew in a breaking deep breath. My insides were burning, I _knew_ this behavior of his meant he wouldn't let me off the hook so easily, so I thought it'd be best if I just left things as they were and give him what he lately seems to love so much…_space_.

Then, I felt my arm being tightly gripped on, once again. Glancing over to find him wrap his other arm around my waist, and then possessively pulling me closer. He stared deeply into my eyes and pulled me close enough to have our breaths collide and send shivers all throughout my body.

"Are you _hurt_?" He asked.

"Huh?"

Hiccup's eyes searched me high and low. He loosened his grip on my elbow and used that same hand to absently search on my shoulders, neck, sides, hips, and then rested on my lower back. "You're not hurt." He whispered.

Did he even _care_ if I was? Wasn't that the exact opposite of what his _previous_ behavior was saying?

Oh well, it wasn't like I was acting as if _I_ also cared.

This time, _I_ was the one not saying a word. But it wasn't because I didn't want to. It was simply because I _couldn't_ find words for him right now.

Hiccup seemed to have noticed my sudden hesitation and licked on his lips before raising a hand up to my cheeks, then lowered it to my neck. His fingers were cold... _Freezing_. Made me shiver under his touch. Soon after, his lips gently pushed against mine.

They were also cold as ice... Hel, his lips were literally shivering against my own. Trying to keep a decent movement, but obviously unable to do so.

My lips connected with his and allowed him to take over once again, locking my lower lip in them, then kissing both and then locking on my upper lip. I barely even moved my lips. Fearing of doing _anything_ that might make him pull away…again, like _last time_. So I just stayed there like a complete _idiot_, holding onto him, resting a hand on his chest and the other holding his forearm.

Soon, all the cold I was feeling through my entire body, faded away. Now, my blood was boiling as if being set in thermal waters. But then, it all cooled off when his lips parted from mines. His dashing, deep green eyes glowed with the moonlight as he stared down at my own. His thumb absently caressing on my chin, then rubbing on my lips, as if mentally taking note of their detail, to someday sketch them down on his geeky sketchbook.

My lips then pushed against the charcoal-stained skin of his mistreated fingertip. Unwillingly, of course. I never authorized them to gently _kiss_ on his _thumb_. Which made shivers crawl again down my spine.

Thinking he might pull away, to my surprise, he _smiled in return_. Oh, that beautiful smile! There it _finally_ was!

His thumb moved from my lips and was now replaced by his own, once again, before he would pull back—again—and stare down at me—_again_—.

_Ugh, seriously, Hiccup_!? I thought.

"You're cold." He whispered, nearly brushing his lips against mine before taking small steps back into the cave, dragging me with him, not letting go from my waist.

"I'm fine." I whispered back, against his lips. Was I really as cold as he said I was? All the while I though _he_ was the one cold...not _me__._

"Don't lie to _me_." His asking sounded more like a final command. Yet, it didn't surprise me at all since he _knew_ very well when I lied to him and when I didn't. His ways of making it clear for me not to _dare_ take him as a fool, were as harsh and as clear as my ways to make him understand that _no one_ ever lies to Astrid Hofferson, _ever_.

So I smiled, not really helping it, since the tone he chose this time to spread those last few words was deep and slightly interrupted by another kiss.

"Never." I assured against his lips and slowly rose a hand all the way from his mid-back to the back of his neck, slightly playing with the strands of hair there. He smiled at the feeling of it. I did too. I knew how much he enjoyed the tickles my fingers caused on that particular spot. So I kept the game for a few more seconds and then sunk my fingers in his massive, soft hair and stroked it gently.

"I'll get you for ditching me like that." He warned before trailing off my lips and kissing on my cheek.

"Fair enough." Closing my eyes, I just allowed myself to get lost in his touch as we finally ended up with my back against the wall and nothing but Hiccup blocking my every way out.

His lips left graceful kissing marks all over my neck. Whispering silent oaths, "I - missed _this...us."_

"So did I..." I breathed out.

Filling up his lungs with my scent, having his body pressed tightly against my own, forcing me to let out a helpless, _pleasant_ sigh.

Does this mean I've been forgiven?!

I could _feel_ his heart thumping loudly and harder against his chest, as if it was pleading for a quick release so it would join my heart in my chest. But in all honesty, my heart seemed to want the same. So, who could possibly be heartless when considering this an even possibility?

When Hiccup's head came back up to meet mine, his eyes were dark with lust, but shinning with care at the very same time. My lips formed a small smile for him and he gifted me one back before locking our lips together. Then, I felt _it_.

His tongue finally parting my lips, asking permission to enter and claim my mouth as his own. To take over us both.

I was so driven by him that I barely even had the strengths to tease him as I usually do. This time was different. This time, _he_ was the one who wanted to be in charge, to claim everything and not leave a single jewel forgotten from this treasure that had _always_ been _reserved_ for _him_, and always _will_ _be_. I _wanted_ him to take over me tonight. After all, it was _my_ birthday. Even if it was a day delayed…

Melting in his arms as his tongue twirled around my own, slowly savoring her, making dear love to it, feeling his urges against her, calling for her to assist as well. And she _did_. My tongue obeyed his, just like a good lover, just like a good _future wife_.

Soon, his hand lowered to my lower back once again and pulled me a little tighter against him. This time, _he_ was the one who released a small sigh between kisses as he felt how his trousers became tighter by the second. I was far _used_ to the feeling, but never used _enough_. After all, we have _never_ gone any further than intensive kisses and bodies against each other. But that was it…_for now_.

We both knew our bodies ached for one another. But we always tried our best to keep it fair with our reputations, especially now that he's become chief. We wouldn't want to ruin a _special_ moment, even if the urges exploded within us, with a massive load of desire. Which I cannot deny, I _wanted_ him. I dreamt of the day when he and I would become _one_, finally. But, conscience is _always_ present whenever I need to be reminded that I would love to enjoy my moments with Hiccup, _without_ feeling guilty in the end or as if someone might find out or something like that. It would not only be embarrassing, but also…just…_wrong_. Unlike other people I know of, I _do_ happen to have _some_ respect over my family and my own.

But still… this contain-yourself-kind-of-mission was a heck of a _hard_ _thing_ _to_ _do_.

His bulge had now slipped underneath my skirt when Hiccup moved his hips upwards, and brought my skirt up. The rubs against me became more evident as his sighs deepened within my mouth and his arms tightened around me. My legs shivered, wondering _how_ exactly I have stayed straight up this long and—

"I'm telling you, I heard a loud noise and thought Astrid might be here already."

The sound of Fishlegs' voice approaching the arena startled us both. Hiccup pulled from the kiss but kept me tightly in his embrace as he glanced back, over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the nearly opened door of our currently little love cave.

Thin sunlight rays threatened to get in.

"Morning…" I whispered making him glance back at me. Instead of being furious or feeling rather alarmed by the fact that Fishlegs and the others could find us at _any_ minute, I was more like…_bummed_.

He might have read my expression and his lips formed a warm smile before kissing tenderly on my lips and then slowly pulling away, having his fingers trail down my arms, forearms and let my fingers be the very last ones touching him. He surely didn't want to let go. And that made me _smile_ back at him.

He hadn't needed to tell me what he was thinking of, his eyes said it _all_. The warmth sparkle in them made my stomach feel all fuzzy and my heart pleasantly clench. He didn't have to spill out his feelings for me, I knew them perfectly after seeing how he looked at me through the sunlight. So confident, so loving and so…_Hiccup_.

Yep. I was _definitely_ forgiven now.

"We'd better get out before they get in." I said.

He nodded and walked toward the mess I made with the barrel of weapons, "Yeah, help me with this, would you? _Miss-I-just-had-to-mess-it-all_!" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, kneeled on his opposite side and began picking up the axes and hammers, dropping them back into the barrel.

"Gags! Did you hear that, girl?!" Fishlegs exclaimed from the outsides of the cave as I opened the door completely and let Hiccup come out carrying the barrel of weapons and placing it on a safer spot near the wall, just a few feet away from me.

"Flattering of you, really." I sarcastically said while pouting at him.

He just laughed, "Well, I have to make sure you don't just fall off again and make a mess out of yourself."

"First off, I did _not_ fall. I just _bumped_ into it. There is a tight difference between those two."

"There is also a tight possibility that you might take advantage of these weapons near your reach and slay someone's head off." Hiccup responded.

"Probably."

"Uh, guys?" Fishlegs said, "You _two_ here?"

_Oh brother… _


	5. Our First Flight

"Uh, am I _missing_ something here?" Tuffnut asked while staring at Hiccup, who was now dusting his hands before straightening his back.

"Yeah, since _when_ does Hiccup pays the arena a visit?" Ruffnut continued on her twin's quest.

"Well, since Astrid nearly _destroys_ the new saddles with a barrel full of weapons and since _I_ happen to also _live_ in this island and have all the rights to come here." Hiccup answered, smirking at them all.

Astrid just snarled. "The barrel wasn't _that_ close to the saddles, Hiccup. You're exaggerating things." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think that's what the twins meant. What they mean is, since _when_ do we see _you_ _two_ together in the arena?" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Would you quit with the asking? I'm always up early and Hiccup just happened to pay us a visit before dawn. I accidentally bumped against the barrel of weapons, it fell, and now we fixed it!" She bit her lip in vexation. Clearly feeling uncomfortable by all the unecessary questions.

"Hm…I wonder _what_ exactly made you bump against the barrel of weapons…" Snotlout mumbled to himself but unfortunate for him, there was just enough silence around them that morning to make the most _minimum_ sound be easily _heard_. So in less than a second, Astrid was already crouching, grabbed a rock from the ground, aimed and threw it with massive force through the Twin's thin line of space between each other and strike right on Snoutlout's helmet. Causing the boy to flinch, sway dizzily side to side and fall to the ground.

"_Niiice_…" The twins sang together as they watched an almost unconscious Snotlout laid on the ground.

"Anyone else?" Astrid asked while preparing another rock in her hand and glaring at the other three.

Fishlegs quickly shook on his head and the twins looked at themselves before looking back at Astrid with thrilled expressions and together, again, they both said, "Do it again!"

Astrid just rolled her eyes at them and let go of the rock as she felt Hiccup's hand gently resting on the low of her back, getting her complete attention. "I have to go now. I'll be at the blacksmith shop if you need me."

Astrid's eyes glistened at him, her lips forming a small, tender smile as she nodded once, in silence agreement.

Hiccup smiled back, though he broke it off soon to say, "We still need to _talk_. Would you come by for dinner at Great Hall?"

"Most likely." She answered.

"Ugh, you better! We worked our butts off all day with a naggy chief and all for you to not show up." Tuffnut barked.

"Yeah, sorry for that guys…" She guiltily sank her head and gave them all a sheepish smile.

"What are you babbling so much about? You ate all the salmon and then stripped on one of the tables." Ruffnut pointed out.

"Tell me about it. Of all of us, _you_ were the one who had the most fun." Snotlout said while standing back up and rubbing on his head before putting his helmet back on and shaking off the dizziness.

"Yeah but I still remember nothing of it. So we have to do it again!" Tuffnut signaled to the skies.

Hiccup sighed, at the look on Astrid's face when she looked at him all confused, "Long story… I'll tell you tonight _if_ we have a chance."

"Deal."

Hiccup rose his free hand up to her cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb, "So, I'll see you then." He leaned to gently kiss her cheek. Enjoying the feeling of his lips contacting her pale skin once again. When they parted, he warmly smiled, let go of her and started walking out of the arena, nodding once at Fishlegs as a sign of farewell.

Yet, they all later noticed that as Hiccup walked his way to the exit, Eret was standing at the entrance, apparently witnessing _everything_. Hiccup stopped his steps just a few feet from him and nodded once in greetings. Eret did the same, but his mouth was slightly loosened as he tried to hide the shock of what his eyes had seen.

Soon after, Hiccup was already gone and Eret came in closer to the rest.

"Ah, there is my handsome _bun_!" A light strain of salivary fluids rolled down the left corner of Ruffnut's lips as she swayed back and forth, daydreaming with both of her hands laced together under her chin. Eyes sparkling. "Good morning baby. Slept well? Missed me in bed?"

"Aah, are you kidding me?" Snotlout began, "Babe, you know I am _way_ stronger than him."

"And I _buffer_…" Fishlegs timidly said.

"Ugh," Tuffnut shook himself in revolt "Disgusting…"

"I thought you'd oversleep today." Astrid told Eret.

"Nah, I took a quick nap and then came in. I wouldn't want to mess up Skullcrusher's willing mood today." Eret responded scratching on the back of his head before looking back at her, "Um, Astrid?"

Astrid was already giving her back to everyone as she walked to the entrance, receiving Stormfly who was joyfully walking in. "Yeah?" She patted on the dragon's head and scratched on her jawline.

"Was Hiccup truly here or was this just product of my disturbing imagination?" Eret asked.

Astrid slightly laughed, "He _was_ here."

"Yeah, and we still don't get why." Fishlegs added.

Astrid chuckled, "Guys, come on! Is it _that_ _bad_ that he visited the arena for once in so long?"

"It's not that is a bad thing. It's more like a _strange_ thing since he barely has time for the arena and especially knowing things between you two haven't exactly been right for a while." Fishlegs responded.

"How things are between us, is _our_ business. The fact he put aside a few minutes to come by makes me happy enough, so stop asking so much!" Astrid hissed, shrugged and then kissed on Stormfly's jawline before walking toward Snoutlout, who was disturbingly driving Ruffnut to a small corner, near the shields.

"Today," she grabbed a hold on Snotlout's horn before he would lean any closer to Ruffnut and dragged him away from her as she continued talking "We will try something different. We will train out in the wilderness. I want the apprentices to learn the basics of surviving if lost with their dragons."

"Ou..ou…ou…Astrid!" Snotlout cried as he was dragged by the Viking girl, "…I was just giving my _peekey_-_poo_ a warming good morning!"

"No disturbing relationship behaviors allowed, Snotlout, and you know it." Astrid hissed.

"Oh yeah?! And what about all the _kissey_ times you and Hiccup have had while training!?" He complained.

"That was long before it massively seemed to affect on your head and it were just quick pecks so _that's_ allowed."

"Still." Snotlout grumbled as she finally let go of his helmet and walked over to the supply storage.

"Gather your dragons, we will take off in twenty minutes." Astrid informed and when she turned to glance at everyone else, she saw Tuffnut sitting on one of the carts, picking intensely on his nose and kicking on his legs. Fishlegs was trying to get Ruffnut accept a small and sad purple flower and Snotlout was holding a chair up, sneaking up behind Fishlegs.

Astrid just rolled on her eyes before glancing back at Eret who was just silently fixing on his saddle. When he looked at her, he opened his mouth to say something, but then Astrid just cut him off, "Don't ask me _anything_."

Eret seemed surprised at her command. Had she known how to read his mind? How did she know he was going to ask her about…well _you_ _know_.

But Astrid was determined on the things she wanted to say and those she'd want to keep to herself. As she said earlier, matters between her and Hiccup had always been _their_ _business_ and it will always be _just_ _theirs_. Even when they started dating, they always intended to keep their relationship matters as a low profile before others just to keep it professional and _private_. Now more than ever, they might share some kisses here and there in front of other Vikings, but that was it.

Besides, who actually ever liked having others bust their noses into private grounds?

* * *

"Stormfly, guard." Astrid whispered while rubbing on her dragon's chin as she began stripping off her clothes and laying them flat on the nearest boulders.

Everyone had parted ways in the wilderness. Each had chosen a spot to practice their survival skills individually. Luckily, Astrid had found a spot near a river, where she could enjoy a nice bath under the small cascade. She had already built a fire and fished with Stormfly. Unfortunately, they didn't get much salmon on her side of the wilderness. All they mostly got were perch and brown trout. Awful, but it was _something_.

Stormfly was unsatisfied with the food. Since it was a low amount for such a big reptile. But Astrid had promised her that as soon as they got back home, she would get all the chicken she deserved for being such a good girl. That _seemed_ to have eased her for a while, though.

"Stormfly," Astrid called while undoing her braid. The dragon rose its head immediately in signs of utter attention, "Don't let _anyone_ near our spot."

Stormfly nodded twice and skipped away and through the bushes. Letting the Viking girl all by herself as she made her way into the water, letting the cold drape all over her waist, rise as she walked further to her bare breasts and finally halt its levels by her neck.

Enjoying the uneven cold and warm feeling of it draping her skin, caressing her softness and covering each and every scar her slim body had.

If only, this refreshing moment would last much longer than it had to…

* * *

Whistling a low tuned, adventurous melody while walking through the unstable grounds, holding a large pile of wood in his robust, large arms, Eret found himself unable to remember where exactly was the way back to his region where he had left Skullcrusher, guarding their fish. So he just carelessly wandered around until he could find a familiar spot.

When his steps suddenly seemed to have _echoed_, Eret halted his movements and brought himself into a deep silence as he glanced around, slightly startled.

At the sight of nothing at all, he continued walking forward in utter silence until he heard the sound of water falling and harshly splashing on a calmer current. "Finally…" he whispered to himself as the sound became even louder and louder the closer he got.

"Wait a minute," Eret said to himself as he noticed that there was _something_ a tad _different_ than what he had remembered his old spot a few hours ago. Skullcrusher _wasn't_ there. Then, he saw _clothes_ neatly placed on the boulders nearby and as his eyes wandered crazily around the whole place, he caught a small, yet perfect glimpse of a young lady enjoying herself under the water falls.

His impulses made him hurry into the nearest bush and hid there. Praying to the gods he hadn't been seen. Luckily for him, he wasn't easily spotted. He let go of the pile of wood and peaked through the leaves and branches to take a longer look at the figure.

_Who_ was this young maiden?

Her pale skin glowed with how the waters caressed her entire body, her head sunk under the falls, letting its magic work on her delicate hair and facial features. Both hands running through a long, curvy golden hair that reached her mid-back. The way her back arched to get more from the waters made two perfectly rounded and small breasts peak out from nowhere.

Surely, she looked small of _everything, _but still oh-so-beautiful to him. _Who_ was this lady?

No, this wasn't a lady, nor just a simple maiden, this was a nymph. An angel who just decided to take on her break time to fly down to mortal grounds and enjoy the nature she protected along with the gods above. Yes, that was she…an angel. And he _wanted_ this angel. He wanted to touch that porcelain skin, enjoy every inch of her paleness and even allow himself be embraced in her wings. He wanted to ki—

"You kow, _my_ hair is much longer than _that_." Eret flinched at the sound of Ruffnut's vague voice, who was suddenly laying on her stomach, right beside him. Her hands cupping under her chin, being supported by her elbows buried in the ground. Apparently also spying on _the_ _angel_.

"What, the…" Eret finally snapped out of it, "Ruffnut. What are you…_how_ _long_ have you been there?"

"Ever since you abandoned your spot to grab some wood, _baby_."

Eret rolled his eyes and before he would open his mouth once again to start complaining, Ruffnut kept on, "You know, you _will_ get in trouble if someone knows you've been spying on _Astrid_."

Eret's eyes widened. Was _that_ Astrid?!

"Wait, what? No, I'm not spying on the chief's—"

"Ugh, save it pretty boy." Ruffnut interrupted, _again_. "I can keep a secret, but I also _want_ something in exchange of it."

Eret swallowed harshly, still looking at the crazy female twin, wondering what exactly she would want from him.

Her hand soon started to run its fingers over his nicely sweaty arm as she leaned closer to him, "Well, let me think about it first. _Then_ I'll tell you."

"Uh, no." He pulled his arm back, "Tell me _now_ so we can get over it."

"No, no, no handsome. _I'll_ put up with the rules this time. Or else I _will_ tell the others what I found out just now…not to mention, I'll tell _Hiccup_." With this, Ruffnut waggled on her eyebrows at him and kissed on her hand, not giving him a chance to use his good reflexes to avoid her when she had slapped his lips with it.

Eret wiped his lips clean—or at least tried to—and watched as she made sexy facial expressions while crawling backwards like a cheetah getting ready for chasing after her pray or some so. He was disgusted, by the sight of it. As much as Eret would love a sensual and open wench, Ruffnut was _way_ _far_ from his type of perky wench.

But, so was _Astrid_. And yet, he was staring at her.

Eret just had to look away. After knowing who this lovely angel was, he just couldn't dare to look back at her, probably in a long while without feeling so ashamed with himself.

He should've grab his wood and head back to find Skullcrusher as soon as possible, forget everything he had seen and more importantly, act as if nothing ever happened. But he couldn't just find easy ways to leave, his impulses had dominated him at that moment. His head rose again and peaked through the branches to _see_ her swim back to the edge, joyfully walk to her clothes and let the wind dry her skin while she sat on a warm boulder with a knee up to her chest and the other comfortably stretched down as she began to braid her golden hair.

He heard her hum a soft song, he couldn't get a glimpse of her frontal side, but he _did_ get a spectacular view of her backside.

Water dripping from every inch of her, her eyes seemed to be closed whenever she would move her head to a side he could get a quick look of her aspect and simply take it all in.

_I have never seen such beauty in just one woman…_ He thought. His mouth dropping open as he saw how her legs absently moved to get comfortable but never switched positions.

_I wonder, how many times has that fine figure been touched by the hands of my chief. I wonder, how many times eyes had been laid on such bare beauty. How many kisses have marked that forbidden temple. How-no..._ _This angel, is indeed my chief's one. It is wrong and disrespectful of me to be looking at what only his eyes should be staring at. I must go, and before anyone else notices I was gone. _

With that, Eret swallowed with a bit of difficulty and crawled backwards, as silently as he could before grabbing his wood and carefully getting as far as he could from those dangerous and deadly grounds.

Effectively, soon, a loud squawk alarmed him as he turned around to see Stormfly chasing after him. He loudly gasped and obeyed his natural instincts of running of like a crazy-scared bastard.

* * *

"See? I got here earlier than planned." Astrid proudly said while sitting right by the chief's seat at The Meade Hall, that night.

Hiccup smiled at her, "Good." He teased and leaned a little closer to her while holding his mug on one hand, "That way we can have more time for _us_." He whispered, her blood suddenly began to boil.

"Ugh, would you two _please_ get a room?" Tuffnut interrupted as he sat on his usual spot, placing his plate of roasted chicken on the table and taking in a large amount of ale from his mug.

Without even taking his eyes off of hers, "Nah, _not_ _yet_." His hand gently resting on hers "Everything has to be _finished_ before _that_ happens."

"_What_ are you talking about?" Astrid asked, slightly laughing, not really helping it since she started to consider his loving faces quite amusing.

"You'll find out soon enough." He assured and pecked on her cheek before pulling back again and facing the others, slightly nodding in greetings and soon began to eat off on his salmon.

Astrid was still kind of confused by all this. Yet she shook it off immediately and started enjoying the feast in her honor…_second_ _one_ in a row, though. She watched how Eret danced with two and three maidens at once around the place, how the décor was lit with vivid colors and the music played happily through the night. The fish basin was full, as it were the roasted chicken on their separated platters for the Vikings to choose their own.

Valka was helping serving the food and keep order at that area while Gobber controlled the mead. Or best said, tried to keep _himself_ controlled.

Snotlout was ravaging on his stuffed chicken drumstick while Ruffnut stared undeniably lost at Eret.

"So, how was your day?" Hiccup asked once he swallowed on his food. Knowing that Astrid was the one who would _actually_ pay any attention to him.

She wasn't eating much though. She was mostly staring down at her mug as if she had been deeply lost in thought. "Well, something strange happened today while we were training at the wilderness."

Hiccup continued silently eating, though he was constantly shifting his eyes from her to the food and from the food back to her. _Boy was he hungry…_

"I sent us all to the wilderness to practice on our ways of survival if we ever slipped up. Each rider chose a different spot with their dragons according to what they thought it would be a nice place to do that kind of task. My spot was right by a river and I took advantage of the spare of time I had to take a bath. Suddenly I get this weird feeling that I'm being _watched_ onand when I start getting dressed, I hear Stormfly making alarming noises and I couldn't help but to think I _was_ right."

"You asked her to guard for you?" Hiccup asked, mouth half full but he covered it slightly with his forearm.

Astrid just nodded.

"That's weird. Are you sure you chose a spot where no one would be so close by?"

"Hiccup, I was the _last_ one to pick a spot. I saw _everyone_ descend to their picks."

"I may _know_ what could have been spying on you," Ruffnut suddenly added as both, Hiccup and Astrid shifted their glances at the female twin who was holding her mug on her left hand.

"You _do_?" Both of them asked at the same time.

Ruffnut just shrugged, "I _don't_ know, I'm just saying. I mean, it could be _anything_ or _anyone_ just passing by and mistakenly startled your dragon on its way. Has happened to me before."

Hiccup rose a brow. Astrid just growled in her insides. "Why do we even bother listening to their nonsense, again?" She muttered for just Hiccup to hear.

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head, "As much as I hate to admit it, she might be right, Astrid. It could be just any other animal startling Stormfly or one of the students passing by."

"Yeah, but the point is I happen _not_ to like having company while bathing, thank you." She growled lowly again and glared back down at her mug.

Something just _didn't_ feel right about all this to her. She wasn't buying the whole idea of it just being a simple animal startling Stormfly. If only dragons would _talk_ _Viking_, she could possibly get an idea on what was making her feel so uncomfortable that evening.

"Anyway," Hiccup interrupted her chain of thought as she blinked back at him, giving him her uttermost attention once again, "I have something for you, milady."

Astrid smirked, then playfully pouted, "Hiccup, you _already_ gave me back my axe." She reminded him.

He just shifted his shoulders as he usually does and slightly sunk his head while sheepishly smirking at her. "Well, yeah but the axe wasn't exactly the _main_ _present_."

Astrid rose an eyebrow, suddenly confused. "Then what is it?"

Hiccup grinned, "First, go get my mom and Gobber while I gather _everyone_ _else_."

"What? Hiccup, I don't think gath—"

"Come on, don't start to get difficult on me tonight." Hiccup interrupted her while standing up, holding both of her forearms and bringing her gently up with him before slightly pushing her at the direction to where his mom and Gobber were at the servings and barrels of mead. "Please."

Astrid didn't say another word. She just glanced over at him while dumbly walking toward Gobber and right after she could catch a confident smile from his lips, she turned her back to him and obediently did as she was told.

* * *

Getting Gobber to move wasn't that hard at all. Once she had told him that Hiccup needed him out front, he tried his best to get his bottom up from the floor and hurried himself to his young chief. Well…honestly? He actually _needed_ some help to get up. Good thing Astrid was in perfect shape, though she _did_ need a slight push on Gobber's back from Snotlout, who went along with their mentor to find their chief.

Next was Valka. She was laughing and apparently well distracted with another woman in the place. She was holding an almost empty platter of fish in both of her hands.

_Their conversation was nearly interrupted when I got closer and her smile widened as she glanced over me. I honestly began to feel slightly uncomfortable since she and I haven't had a nice conversation ever since she appeared from nowhere. I liked the woman. I surely did. She was adventurous, had this motherly warmth soaked all over her, cared for the dragons as much as Hiccup and I did, and mostly, she was as crazy behaved as Hiccup! _

_She was him, in a female version…better said. But still, she had been spending much more time with Hiccup than I have through these past few months and she's been equally busy trying to comfort him as how I wish to have. So having a few minutes to stay and have a nice talk, wasn't exactly an option for any of us for the moment. _

"Oh, hello, Astrid." _Valka said. _

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but Hiccup asked me to come and find you for a moment." _I was surprisingly nervous every time I had to share something with this woman. What annoyed me the most, was that I felt this way only when with her. Not even when Stoick was around had I ever felt so strange. Stoick and I had a rather much more flexible relationship. He treated me as if I was some kind of daughter to him—A daughter who constantly physically mistreated his son. _

"Does he?" _She asked, I just nodded. _

"Well then, let's go on." _Valka nodded in apologies to the hefty, black haired woman with a bun holding her hair tight still and glanced back at me. Surprising me when she rested her hand on the middle of my back and walked me with her, back to Hiccup. She was grinning all the while. _

_Did she know something about all this? Did she know what Hiccup was actually up to? _

"So, Astrid," _Valka said as we walked _"I was wondering if I could come visit you at the arena while you're training the dragons. I'm curious to meet all the ones that have been training with you."

_I couldn't really help but to smile at the sound of that. She had been busy taking care of the new dragons and helping Hiccup rebuilding their own home these past two months and she barely had a few hours left before sundown to ride on Cloudjumper. In fact, now that I think of it…I think I have just seen Valka truly riding Cloudjumper three times. The other times I've seen her on her dragon, she's been using it as a way to speed up on the daily chores. Still, aparently, she also wanted to visit the arena. Does she enjoys being this busy?_

"You may come as many times as you want, Valka. You are more than just welcomed at the Academy."

_Her lips curled up, so motherly at me, that I almost felt as if I had my own mother right in front of me. Now that…truly felt good. _

"Excellent! I cannot wait to meet all those dragons."

"_Meet_? Not just that, Valka, we will _train_ them together." _I winked at her. _

_The invite seemed to have pleased her since she nearly jumped of excitement. Yeah…she truly was Hiccup's mother… _

"Really!? Oh, thank you Astrid!" Her shoulders the relaxed "You know, I think I will _truly_ enjoy having you as part of my family."

_My blood suddenly rose to my cheeks once I heard that. I didn't even know what to do or say except nodding slightly in agreement, _"And I think I will love having you near all the time, as well."

* * *

Hiccup's eyes glistened at the sight of Astrid and his mother come back to him and by the looks of it, they seemed to have been _bonding_.

That's what he wanted. Well, one of the _many_ things he wanted…

He wanted to feel like Astrid and his mom were getting along just fine. It was important to him for their family to get along with each other. After all, it all suddenly felt as if it all had started to count from zero and onwards since they have just met Valka.

He knew it was different than when with his dad, who _adored_ Astrid as one of his own. It had shocked him when he first found out his son and Astrid actually _understood_ each other. He even planned on having her married to a hero from another island in order to keep a strong alliance with Berk. But after growing to know how strong his son's affections towards the girl got much more evident with time, he assured everyone who knew them that no alliance was to be made if it involved breaking apart his son's precious relationship with Astrid.

Which was one of the reasons why he was anxiously looking forward to have her as his _very_ _own_ daughter-in-law.

"I know," Hiccup began once he had everyone's attention "that this feast was meant to simply celebrate on Astrid's birthday. I declare myself _guilty_ for giving her my gift when the party was already over, _last_ _night_. But that was when the birthday girl decided to finally show up." At that, everyone laughed. Astrid just rolled her eyes, laughing as well though.

"But, I still have one more gift. And the reason why I didn't blow up the surprise along with giving her axe back, was because this particular detail, was suggested by _my_ _dad_."

Everyone grew silent. So much, it even sent shivers throughout his body.

Hiccup glanced at her and took a gentle hold on one of her hands in his own. "Almost a year ago, one morning, I was on my way to get some breakfast when my dad was surprisingly silent. He usually babbled at me on how irresponsible I was being for not attending the village and so on. But that morning, he didn't say a word. I was thinking about many things and when I finally felt the courage to spit it out, I _did_."

"I told him; _dad, you know Astrid and I have been together for a while now, right? _He agreed with me, and even said that he was starting to grow impatient on how Astrid hadn't gotten me to set still in the village for longer hours. Soon I told him that probably _I_ was the one guilty for taking her away on Stormfly and Toothless for longer hours away from the village, exploring new lands."

Astrid couldn't really help the chuckle at the sound of that. It was _true_ though…

"So, after a while, I said; _but dad, I've been thinking through this for a while now and I think I've come up with a choice._ Then my dad said something like, _Oh, are you finally going to help on the village, son? Great!_" His voice went deep as he imitated Stoick's grumbling voice.

Everyone just laughed, _including_ Hiccup. "Anyway, I shook off his idea of helping responsibly around and skipped to the part I truly wanted to get through. I said, _no, dad, this is something else. It's about Astrid and me,_" For once, my dad thought I was gonna tell him that I was planning on ending my relationship with her. Which he completely started to jump into false conclusions and lecture me on how great of a Viking warrior she was and how he wouldn't allow another heir of lands to be with her… as if I _didn't_ _know_ all that already." He helplessly muttered the last part.

"So I said," His eyes landed on her, now both of his hands holding hers, warming their skins together at their touch as his eyes slowly began getting lost in hers and his voice grew deeper, softer and much more loving. As if he was carrying all of his feelings for her in his voice as he continued speaking, "_Dad, I just wanted to tell you, that I have been thinking about how much I love having her around, how much I yearn to see her every morning, and how it ached to say goodnight. I want all that to stop, to end for good. Because I want her eyes to be the very first ones I see every morning when I get up, and the very last when I go to sleep. Dad, I want to marry Astrid…I want to make her as happy as I can. Even if it were the last thing I did._"

Surely, Astrid didn't have the most _minimum_ idea this had actually happened. For her eyes were glowing, slowly filling at the image of his story taking place in her head. She imagined every word, every gesture from Hiccup and Stoick as she listened to the confession, and it had truly twisted her heart as strong as it could have ever.

She didn't know Hiccup thought _like_ _that_ about her. She might have an idea, but he had never been this open about his feelings with _anyone_. And now, he was doing so, revealing a long sealed secret between him and his dad, and not just to her, but to nearly _the_ _whole_ _island_.

Hiccup took in a deep breath, "Yeah, we fight, we have our disagreements and all that. But what I mostly love about us, is that no matter what, we _always_ seem to find a way to grow back together. And up till now, even as chief and with tons of things decreasing my time with _you_ going on, I still _haven't_ changed my mind. That morning, my dad and I discussed ways to surprise you with a nice detail. To make our relationship a huge motive to celebrate after the big announcement. Until we came up with something…." With this, Hiccup let go of one of her hands to search within his tunic pockets and pulled out a rounded, shiny, and golden jewel. "Our plans were to make the announcement on this birthday of yours, and marking time from this day onwards, three more months till that special day, when we finally become _one_ _soul_."

Her eyes fell to what he was holding onto. She took a hesitant hold of it. It was a golden _ring_. It shined with the lights above them and instead of having words scripted in it, it had what it seemed like the drawing of a Night Fury, with a boy and a girl who looked just like their younger selves, riding the dragon.

She couldn't stop her cheeks from starting to hurt with how much she was smiling. Her eyes filled, and she silently prayed the gods no tear was revealed since she still had her own pride to think of. But still, Hiccup timidly found her gaze "What do you say? Shall we _finally_ set a _wedding_ _date_?"

Without hesitating, Astrid didn't respond with words, but she did with a quick nod and immediately pressed her lips against his own. Hiccup laughed against her lips as they heard everyone around them cheer and the music to start joyfully once again. "Our first flight?" She asked against his lips before he pulled a little away from her, took the ring from her hand and gently slid it in her engagement finger.

Looking back at her, he snaked both arms around the small of her waist, pulled her closer and whispered against her lips, "Our _first_ _flight_." Confirming the meaning of the ring's drawing saved on its surface.

Hiccup locked her lips in his for a few more seconds before she gently broke their tender kiss and simply shared wishful stares.

Having this night, become _officially_ the very first one, counting up to three months until their _wedding_ _day_.


	6. Behind The Eyes

She didn't recall falling asleep. She hadn't realized her clothes were taken away.—well, most of them anyway—she barely heard all the chattering around her fade away, the smell of mead, roasted meat and lit torches eased as time passed, but she didn't even realize it when her sense of smell diminished along with the fire. Not even the feel of having her weight on someone else's arms.—_especially_, not recalling that one last thing happening.

Her braid was disentangled, the only fabric she felt as a protective layer against immorality and dishonor was her dark scarlet shirt. Should stockings _count_ this time?

Rolling slightly on her left side, her back to the sunlight burning at the back of her shoulder, it didn't take her so long to know her body was resting within the comforts of her bed. Eyelids felt impossibly useless, so much, that the desire of opening them—and go on with her life—fought with how heavy they felt. Sore muscles. Workout outs, maybe? Yeah, perhaps training just a little too much...

Frankly, her muscles feeling sore wasn't a new thing for her. Astrid sometimes pushed herself just a little too much—well, actually she pushed herself _too_ much—in order to continue carelessly with her competitive reputation.

Her ears alarmed her senses when the sound of curtains being held and carefully pulled to cover the sunlight caught her attention. It felt good not having that stingy and annoying sun ray mutilating the skin of her back. But she still hadn't opened her eyes nor turned to face whatever was wandering around in her room.

It could be her mother. Stormfly was completely out of the question since she was too big to fit in Astrid's room without bumping and falling into something—not to mention, breaking something—which was why she had her very own hut by the house—Unlike Toothless, who was small enough to have an exclusively reserved space up in Hiccup's loft.

Hiccup…

What was the last thing they did together?

She hardly remembered him taking a shaky but strong and supportive hold of her hands, his lips seducing hers before pleasing them with moisten nervousness. How the crowd around them cheered at the view of their most treasurable pride gathering together, finally announcing a date to their official union—have they waited _long enough_?—Yet, those cheerful sounds were also missing in her memories, well, at least the part when they all came to an end.

Suddenly, gentle and warm fingers crashed on the skin protecting her cheekbones.

_Those_ _fingers_…

Definitely _not_ her mother's. Hels, her mother rarely even _touched_ Astrid unless it was a matter of having a deep and hurtful conversation relating her duties as a woman and warrior. Which were truly scarce since Astrid always turned out to bring constant satisfaction to the village and family.—Not to mention that she only goes home to sleep and eat—

But these fingers were _different_. They were long, thin and callused. Probably because they worked with metal nearly all day long. Perhaps, or was it for cultivating cabbage?

_No_, this unique and imperfect smooth movement upon her flesh were definitely from working nearly all day long with metal.

Her eyes were about to flip open when a fingertip gently traced their figure as her lashes tickled against them.

Fingertips were replaced by phalanges running down her cheekbone, to her jawline, down the left of her chin and then again the length of his fingers were replaced by light fingertips, crushing against the dryness of her lips.

Astrid's lips twitched. The small space between her lips and nose, was more than just enough for her sense of smell to take in all the smoked charcoal in _his_ skin.

Yes, _his_. These were without doubt, the hands of a _man_.

That smell, that precautious touch, was all too familiar. Very much enjoyable…too _him_…

She hadn't needed to open her eyes to know he had been staring at her while touching her oh so dearly, studying her as she snoozed —or _pretended_ to—.

Her lips parted just enough to encase his fingertip and then push a weightless kiss against it.

"What if I were a barbarian?" He whispered. As if he didn't want her to break from her well faked slumber.

Her lips parted to linen a small smile against his still present fingers who danced as she responded in the same low tone as he did first, "Then you wouldn't have any fingers at all."

He let a slight laugh escape from him, entangled with a sudden loud exhale. His fingers trailed to her cheekbones, down to her jawline and then rested his palm against the skin of her neck, as if holding her head so she wouldn't pull away.

Her eyes finally fluttered open, to fall into an emerald enchantment that immediately froze her still. Her head slightly leaned into his touch, he smirked. "I believe I know you all too well to recognize you without having to rip your head out in the action."

He twitched, facetiously, "Ah…" his head rolled as his eyes did "Good thing we've been through this for _years_ already."

She just nodded in agreement. He had been right. Why argue with it?

Then, her eyes narrowed at the new thought that threatened to haunt her brain, "Aren't you supposed to be working in the village?"

He chuckled, "Things aren't as hectic as they used to be before yesterday and a few months ago."

Her brow raised in confusion, then he laughed humorlessly at that, dropping his hand from her face and bringing the other up to the back of his head, distractedly scratching the back of his neck. "Um, yeah, well…uh…there is….erm…well—"

"Hiccup?" She cut him off, making him stop his usual babbles full of nonsense and look back down at her as she pushed herself upright against her elbows.

Hiccup drastically dropped his shoulders in surrender as he shifted his tender look on her to an apologetic one, "Well, things used to be harder while I got the hang of them. Thanks to all the new dragons, the construction is far ahead than what we all expected to. Which means we most likely be ready for when the winter storms hit the island. That, and I wanted _previous_ plans to be accomplished on their originally scheduled due date no matter the circumstances. Which implies to what happened last night."

As he explained, she was still throwing this unique perplexed stare at him. Making him chuckle and go on as she tilted her head to the side.

"Norse, please?" She said.

Hiccup pouted at her once he heard her. She then innocently smiled up at him.

He rolled his eyes and exhaled, "Fine." His hand absently began to crawl back up her forearm, to her shoulder and back down as his eyes got distracted by the trail his touch left on her cold skin and his lips limited the tone of his voice to a minimum. Making it slightly hard for her to catch, "I wanted everything I had planned for us before all this drama happened to be done without any interruptions or delays. Which is why I constantly got myself _purposely_ busy. I wanted to defy time and the upcoming seasons." Finally, his hand halted on hers and laced their fingers together as his eyes located her own "The wedding date announcement, was actually my dad's idea. He wanted to do it on your birthday as a surprise. We designed the rings a while after that. I told him that it didn't matter if mine wasn't finished for the night of your birthday. As long as I had _yours_ done. Mine could always _wait_. I had also informed him that I wanted our house to be done by then, or at least by a few weeks before our wedding day. So I've been working on it as well. But now that nearly everything that has to do with surprising you on a specific day is finally over..." he joked, making her pout before smirking back at him "...things can go _a_ _little_ smoother."

Astrid bit on her lower lip. Not really knowing how to put her apprehensions in simple, humorless words. Though hen with Hiccup, being humorless was totally out of the question and they had made it quite clear to everyone around them. But she still tried her best not to allow others to confuse her good sense of humor and tender side while with Hiccup, for weakness. That wasn't part of the plan and she sure as Hel wouldn't allow _that_ to happen. Which was why she tried to keep it just between her and Hiccup. After all, _he_ was the one responsible for unlocking that caring and tender side of her from the first time he pleaded her to allow him to show what it felt like to be on a dragon's back…_five years ago_.

"But Hiccup, do you really want to move to our own house?" She cleared on her throat.

He rose a brow, "Don't you?"

"Well, _yeah_, of course but…"

"Astrid?" He pouted.

For a moment, by the look in his eyes, she thought he was thinking she might be stepping back at the idea of getting married. She had to stop that thought at any cost, so she quickly shook on her head in sudden denial, "Hold up, it's not what you're about to think, Hiccup. All I'm trying to say, is that I don't think it would be the _best_ idea to move out together, by ourselves…_so_ _soon_."

Hiccup couldn't be more confused. His head tilted to the side, waiting for her to just go on so he could have at least another chance to figure out the true meaning of her words.

Astrid sighed, exasperated, "I'm talking about your _mom_, Hiccup."

"What about my mum?" He blinked.

"Well, we just got her to stay here with us in Berk. Don't you think moving out after just a few months of having her around for the first time, would be just a little _too_ _much_? I mean, she just lost your dad, not having you wandering through the same rooms as she, could be quite painful."

His head was thrown aback at the realization of it and his eyes searched for absolutely nothing through her bedroom.

Astrid's hand slowly slipped from his and made its way up his arm, until she reached his chin and turned his face to hers. "Not that I don't want to have _my_ _own_ home with my husband, of course." She whispered grinning at him.

He still seemed a little at unease by that last argument, "What do you suggest then?" His voice was slightly sharp all of the sudden.

She frowned at how that sounded and just when her lips parted, making way for new words to be released from her voice, he spoke again with the same dead toned terseness that suddenly haunted him, "I _want_ to marry you before winter, Astrid."

She chuckled and cupped his face in her hands, "I _know_ that, Hiccup. I'm just saying it's not a good idea to push your mother aside like that."

"I've pushed _you_ aside."

She shook her head, "That doesn't count, Hiccup. I was being selfish and you were just worn out by all the sudden responsibilities. I allowed arrogance to take over common sense and that's it. I didn't know the reasons behind it and now that I do, I could care less for it. Your mother is _different_. She needs _you_ now more than I do."

He took in what seemed like a difficult deep breath through his nostrils as she held him still in her hands, "What would you suggest then?" He repeated the question, this time, his voice fell into a deep and very low-toned surrender.

Her eyes reflected the huge smile that traced her lips at his question, so innocent and adventurous—as usual.

"We move to _your_ house for a while."

Hiccup's glare was dead, "Astrid, I sleep in a _loft_."

"So what?"

"So what?" Hiccup took a small grip on both of her wrists and pulled her hands away from him "Astrid, there isn't _any_ space up there for a newlywed couple. Toothless sleeps there with me and _nothing_ will make him go elsewhere so we could have our own _privacy_."

She chuckled and tilted her head to the side.

He just shook his head in denial, dropping his gaze from hers, "Not to mention, it would feel weird getting away with matrimonial desires and rights when my mom sleeps right below us. _No_ _way_, Astrid. That is _out_ of the question."

"But, Hiccup. You do realize we can build up a wall that could make your room much more private, right?"

"No."

"A door, maybe later?" She smiled tentatively.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Hiccup!" She sat up straight now, her legs trapping his waist between them "It's a great way to start off our marriage. Just _think_ about it!"

"I already made my choice, Astrid."

Astrid frowned and slightly pushed him backwards, catching him off guard as his back fell flat against her bed and her body was soon straddling on his hips—the hard way. Her hands quickly pinned his arms to the back of his head. He groaned at the sudden weight change.

"_I'm_ making the decision." She said sneering at him.

He glared up at her "Don't you have _any_ _more_ ideas? One that might be a lot more considerable, maybe?"

"We can be _quiet_ while making love." She then suggested.

Hiccup's blood suddenly heated up and his cheeks weren't pale anymore. They contrasted a violent shade of red. "Um…huh?"

Giggling within her, "I said…" she leaned down to his neck, brushing her lips against his skin and then tracing them up to his ear "…we can always be quiet while making love." Her lips nipped on his earlobe, sending shivers down his entire body, making it react on certain places he didn't really _want_ to have at the moment considering their current position and the fact she had thin layers on.

Brushing her moisten lips down his cheekbone to his lips, she kissed him gently, trapping his upper lip on both of hers then switching to the lower before tracing the tip of her tongue on his lower lip to ease the usual dryness in them and just when his lips finally reacted to take her in, she pulled back.

"No one will ever know when we sleep and when we _don't_."

"Do you _really_ have to use bold words for this kind of conversation?"

She laughed, "What? Are you embarrassed?"

Hiccup frowned at her, "Who said anything about being embarrassed?!"

"Your reddened cheeks." She stared at him lamely as she released his arms and pointed at his now scarlet appearance.

He burnt even more at that. So much, his entire body trembled underneath her. His head turned to the side, as if that would hide the sight of his intense blushing from her.

She just laughed and then pecked on his nose, "You know, you have to face the fact that we soon will have to give in to those kinds of cravings." She whispered.

He tried not to choke on that, "Yeah, and when _that_ happens, the least I would want is to keep silence."

She pulled back enough to have a perfect view of him and tilted her head to the side, "How are you so sure about that?"

He still wouldn't look at her, "I've herd things…"

She frowned, "_Things_?"

Snapping his eyes back at her, instantly realizing how his words might have filtered in her thoughts, she crossed her arms over her chest, almost snarling at him.

"N-not what _you're_ thinking, Astrid, so hold that thought right there for a second, okay?!"

She huffed, "Can you read minds now?"

"No. But I know how _jealous_ and fearsome you might get over something as simple as a _misunderstanding_."

"Then say something to support your argument before I break your arm and toss you out of my window like a sheet of paper."

"Ouch…" he muttered with a hurtful expression at the image suddenly formed in his head of her performing out her threat and then shook it off as soon as possible, "I've heard things from the other guys. As in, Gobber, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and even my _dad_."

She rose a brow.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy." He said, "But it's _true_."

"Really? And what have they said?"

"Well… can you please get off me first? I would love to make things last a little more before we ruin any chances of being _descent for the very first time_."

She rolled her eyes and without a word, climbed off of him, sitting right beside him, her back flat against the headboard, one leg tossed over the other, and both hands resting on her thighs after bringing the covers back up to her waist. Her eyes sharp at him, longing for a _reasonable_ explanation.

He sat back up and scratched the back of his head before scooting a little closer to her side, resting a hand over hers and slightly playing with their fingers. "It's just guy talk, Astrid. The kind of talk I would much rather let a Whispering Death eat me alive instead of having to hear some more of it."

"What do they say about _that_?"

"Well, that at first, it might hurt you. After hearing that, every time we get close enough to call into those inner desires, those words come back into my head and the thought of hurting you just makes me retreat…" he looked up at her "…keep it to the same cuddles and embraces we usually have." That last part, he whispered it so low, she had to lean a little closer to catch it all in.

She frowned again, "I _don't_ feel pain, Hiccup."

Hiccup just rolled his eyes, "I know you don't like the sound of it, Astrid, but it's true."

She shrugged, "I still don't want to leave your mom alone for so long." Finally concluded.

They both fell in utter silence after that. She was right though, they were _both_ right. She was thinking about preventing hurting Valka and Hiccup was thinking about trying to make their first time as equally enjoyable as possible for both of them.

After a few seconds of just silence between them—probably upgraded to a few minutes instead— Hiccup took in a deep breath and dropped his gaze to their still entangled fingers on her lap, "Tell you what, we spend the first few days of our honeymonth in our new home. _Alone_, just the two of us. No visitors unless during the day and no dragons sleeping in our room. After those first days are over, we can move back to my mom's."

Astrid looked back up at him and couldn't help but to send him a sweet smile and a light squeeze on his hand, "That sounds better."

He smiled back at her. Of course, he still didn't enjoy the idea on sleeping, loving, comforting or even pleasuring his wife under the same roof as his mother. It terrified him the fact that soon he'd have to take responsibility as a husband as well, but that didn't bother him as much since he was already so used to assist his lady on whatever she desired. Over the years, it turned to be a pleasing hobby instead of a painful drift since she scarcely punched him now. As much as he enjoyed being punched every now and then by her—as long as he knew she did so with good intentions—he had to admit, that he loved much more all of her affections towards him. It just felt great to him.

Now he just had to take in the idea of living with his wife and mother under the same roof without worrying on whether his mother might catch them during their love session one day. The thought of it only made him shiver in terror.

Though, the worry eased as soon as he felt her head fall on his shoulder and her arm snake around his waist, bringing him slightly closer to her with a firm squeeze on his hip and then loosened until she moved her other hand on his stomach and got comfortable by him. He smiled, not really helping it and moved to kiss her slightly messy hair while moving his hand up her arm, searching for her face. His thumb rubbing on her jawline.

Astrid looked up at him as she felt his hand gently move her head to his direction and soon, his lips were gently crashing into hers. "Say, Hiccup?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Hm?"

"_How_ did I get here last night?"

He pulled back from the kiss and faintly laughed at the sudden question. "I brought you here."

She tilted her head innocently confused, "How?"

"Well, I _carried_ you."

"Why?!" her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Because you fell asleep before you could walk yourself home."

She blinked. "But, I didn't drink that much."

"No, but we _did_ dance nearly all night. When you finally decided to settle down, you were already struggling to keep yourself awake. So I took you outside and when we were passing by the forge, you began mumbling on how dizzy you felt. I offered myself to carry you home. You refused to let me, of course."

"And?"

He then deviously grinned at her, "Who said I _ever_ listened?"

She revolved her eyes.

"So, I brought you home. By the time we reached your house, you were already asleep. I took you up here and made you comfortable for bed. _That's_ _it_."

"Did you stay here all night?"

He shook his head. "I left. Came back earlier to check up on you. You were still asleep so I decided to wake you. Your mom had already left when I got here."

She just nodded. Hiccup gripped on her hand in a flash, gifting her another tender smile, leaned to peck on her temples and moved to climb off her bed.

As hard as she tried to remember everything she missed out on the previous night after Hiccup announced their official marriage date—finally—she just, _couldn't_.

It annoyed her how frustrating it was not to remember dancing with her future husband all night—without apparently including alcohol—

As she dug deeper into her memories, Astrid's eyes wandered around her room without a single intention in halting anywhere specific. Then, her hands heavily rose to her hair and imagining herself in front of a mirror, she began braiding her hair.

She has done that so many times before that she could now do it blindfolded. Hiccup got distracted with whatever his eyes were searching for as they adventured through the village from Astrid's window. The village seemed quiet, few souls wandered the grounds carrying either two sheep, wood, or empty buckets for fishing.

Astrid took this chance to find her clothes laying neatly on the desk on the left corner of her room, slipped off her bed and took a quick hold of her skirt, sliding it up her legs.

"Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup asked and turned slightly around, finding her buckling her skirt. His tongue entangled with _who_-_knows_-_what_ in his mouth, his breath was cut short and suddenly all of the blood endlessly pumping in and out his heart began boiling down through his veins and arteries. Faster than ever, he found his eyes averted elsewhere, to give her some well-deserved privacy as his hand shakily scratched the sides of his neck. Then he continued with a shaky-low tone "Um, ca-can I ask you a favor?"

"Mm?" her eyes shifted from her boots to him as she slid them on "What is?"

"You know the clans are to arrive these days right?"

"Mhm." Fixing her headband, using her favorite silver shield to see her reflection.

"Well, I was hoping you could be in charge of today's meeting."

This caught her completely off guard. Hiccup always demanded her presence right by his side in every meeting at the Great Hall, but he hadn't asked her to _lead_ the meetings. This made her stop lacing on her pearly-fury hood jacket and pay absolute attention to him.

Her silence made him slowly turn around to face her and immediately pierced his eyes in hers. His lips were perfectly lined and his slightly lifted brows made a clear impression that he might feel somewhat hurt by what he was about to say.

She just waited for him to finish.

"I wanted to take off and have a ride with mom." He finally gave in to the sigh that carried the words in it "It's been a while since I lastly rode Toothless and I know mom's been busy helping Gobber with the new dragons. So I was just wondering if—"

His lips cut off the trail of a suddenly uncontrolled babble as soon as his eyes found her once again. This time, she had dropped her sight to the floor and her hands were closed tightly into fists. Her teeth were mutilating her lowest lip, her bangs draped over her eyes.

Perhaps, Astrid hadn't realized her own reactions at that previous asking until his hand gently found hers and unhurriedly stomped on the floor toward her, as if he were excessively careful, step by step, until his fingers gently trailed down her fist and her eyes blinked twice at him in realization. Hadn't she noticed how much she _disliked_ the fact that he would rather fly off through the clouds with his mother than with her? Or, was it the thought of not being able to have him as a backup if something at the meeting went wrong?

"Hey…" he whispered, trying to find her eyes through all the hair hiding them in "Astrid?"

Finally, her head rose along with his as she heard the sound of her name dripping some sense of tenderness from his lips.

"I know we haven't spent much time together either, but, I—I—"

"_I_ _know_, Hiccup." She said in a dry mid-whisper, not really in the mood to hear any kind of senseless apologies. Her lips beginning to form a weak smile "Don't drag me back into the issue, Hiccup. It's not that we haven't spent much time together. I'm okay with covering up for you, as always. It's just that…"

"What?" He asked softly raising his free hand to her chin and rubbing his thumb against her lips.

"What if something goes wrong? What if we welcome the clans for the time being and they don't accept? We would have another war upon us and Berk _cannot_ afford to have another attack, right now. We barely stood well after Drago and all of his monstrous iced attack. Plus, winter is nearly by the corner. And what if—"

"Shh…" His index finger replaced his thumb on her lips, sealing them together as he leaned closer "_Everything_ will be alright, Astrid."

He then chuckled after seeing her just staring at his eyes, somewhat unconvinced. Then he went on. "I know you're strong and capable enough to handle one single meeting. And I know we will have that alliance well granted before we know it. _And_, I also know winter will come in easy this year."

She pouted, abhorred, "Are you Odin?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No, but since we have rebuilt nearly all forts and houses, winter won't be so hard to get through this year."

She frowned, "And what about the _alliance_?"

He just shrugged, "I guess we will have to be patient until we find out."

"Seriously, Hiccup. Not helping."

He just smirked and pecked her on the lips "Will you cover for me then?"

"Hm…" she teased against his lips, humming as if she were _considering_ it.

Hiccup chuckled and kissed her again, this time a little deeper "I'll return early enough to have a private dinner with you." He offered.

She grinned, "Will _you_ do the cooking?"

He pulled back, making a slightly horrified expression at her, "Are you kidding me? Of course _I_ will do the cooking. Don't want any of us to end up sick!" he teased.

She chuckled loudly annoyed and drew her hand back from his hold and fisted strongly against his sides. Making him growl and breathlessly cough for some oxygen as he backed from her, rubbing on his side. "H-h-hey!"

She grinned, grabbed her axe and started walking to the exit, "That's for making fun of my cooking skills."

* * *

The reunion wasn't at all exciting. Astrid took charge all afternoon as they just discussed Berk's progress throughout the past two months after battle with Drago. No one enjoyed recalling that horrible experience, but it somehow had to be brought up as a subject in nearly every meeting since that was the reason why everyone in the island happened to be suddenly drowned within a bottomless ocean of duties. Although all homes were finally rebuilt in less than what they've all expected, and now they were focusing on the smallest details—like getting rid of the last bits of ice left around the island—there was still _something_ they had to begin paying much more attention now…

Three different clans from not so far from Berk, had sent their requests to be welcomed in the village to discuss some kind of treaty in order to make their side of the archipelago much safer against future foreign invasions. The clans were already warned that Berkians enjoyed some dragon companionship every now and then, and apparently, they didn't dislike the idea. But that doesn't confirm that they agree with it as well. Truth was, Hiccup never received a letter from any of the clans that would respond to his warning of having Dragons within their population. So this could basically mean that he just had to get comfortable enough by just waiting and see what happens.

* * *

After having Hiccup announce the official marriage date, Astrid's levels of selfishness and jealousy had gradually decreased. Best said, they were well _replaced_ by a new nail in the bone. As she stared far at the horizon, watching carefully how the three foreign ships gradually sailed closer to Berk's coast by the hour, she had forgotten how angry it made her to think that Hiccup had been taking her for granted for the past few months—or taking her for a _ghost_, better said.

But this time, it was all _different_. Astrid had new things that now invaded her thoughts. As she stared wordlessly at the ships, her hand held tightly onto her Axe as she remembered most of the things Goober had said last night after sending everyone back to their homes—After the meeting—. _"Yer sure this ou'ta be a good idea?"_

"_No. But it's what Berk needs for the moment, Gobber." Astrid responded while making her way out of the Great Hall._

"_Aye, I agree on that lass. Tis their reaction to the fact that we love dragons that worries me."_

"_I know. But right now, expecting anything is the only chance we have. Berk needs some support from the other clans. At least while we regain our rightful strength." _

And that was it. After that, Gobber just nodded in an unconvinced agreement. Astrid knew how he felt, she _also_ felt it. As much as creating a new alliance would appear to be a good idea, there was still something within it that didn't quite convince Astrid either. Yet, they all knew that Berk's safety came on the very top of the list. So for the moment, all they had left was to bite on their tongues, wait, and see what is to come.

"You're still here."

Astrid glanced over her shoulder at the sounds of words floating to her ears and noticed Eret emerging from the shadows within the woods behind her and stood right beside her. Her head turned back to the ships.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked. Cold as always.

"Well I am good, though it could be lot better if it weren't for Ruffnut trying to sniff my butt every time she gets a chance now, thank you for asking."

Astrid simply stared at him. Clearly emitting the kind of message that made it obvious that she wasn't in the best mood to have a piece of Eret's usual sense of humor.

He then shrugged it off, "Fishlegs granted a twenty minute break so I decided to go wander off."

Astrid twitched, "_Twenty_ minute break?!" She quoted in an obviously displeased tone as her eyes sharply stabbed back at Eret.

She and Hiccup had left Fishlegs in charge of the Academy for the past few days since neither of them were able to train the dragons. For the moment, Astrid and Hiccup had agreed to leave the Academy in Fishlegs' hands while she takes over alongside Hiccup whilst Berk had visitors in grounds. Yet, she wasn't happy to know how _flexible_ the boy was turning out to be. A twenty minute break was painfully too much compared to the five seconds Astrid usually granted—and that was _only_ whenever she was in a generous mood.

"Anyway, never got to congratulate you and the chief."

"For?" Astrid rose a brow at him.

Eret chuckled, "For the marriage, of course!"

She turned her gaze back at the ships, which were a lot closer to the docks now. "We've been engaged for two years. _Everyone_ knows that."

"Not me! I expected you two to simply _be_ together." He lied. Of course _he_ _knew_ they were previously engaged. It was just something he had brought himself to believe as a false fact after seeing Astrid all alone most of the time.

She just bit on her lower lip. Her glare at the ships just made it clear to Eret that she wasn't even paying any attention to him. So he followed her gaze and just silenced himself. "I have a bad feeling about this." She muttered.

"Huh? The wedding you say?" Eret asked, clueless.

"No. _All_ of this." She ghostly replied. "I can't put my Axe into it, but I don't like this stingy feeling growing within me."

Then, her eyes shifted from the docks and past Eret as she turned on her heels and started walking back to town, "Forget the training break. Come along."

Eret didn't complain. In fact, he'd rather clean the dragon stables before going back to the arena and have Ruffnut inspect him every five minutes against his will. So he followed his lady-chief.

Not a word was said as they made their way down the hill. He just followed her, struggling with the feels that ran through his entire body as his eyes rebelliously searched her whole backside and his brain pulled him helplessly back into the memory of her glowingly paled bare figure. It was somewhat difficult to believe that the delicate and angelic features he had savored a few days back at the wilderness, actually belonged to this strong and humorless warrior walking before him.

He had to make an effort into remembering how a human should swallow correctly when his eyes fell on his chief once they reached the ports. Hiccup was standing still by the first harbor on their left, waiting to help settle the ropes as the ship got closer. Astrid stood beside him and Eret kept his distance from her fair enough to help anchoring the other ships.

"Ah, Stoick the Vast's one and only son, at last we meet!" A hefty, tall, dark haired man exclaimed with arms wide open as he climbed from the first ship.

"Welcome to Berk, Osch." Hiccup greeted, slightly bowing his head in respect.

Osch rested both hands on his sides and inhaled some of Berk's salty-beach fresh air as he glanced at his taller surroundings. "Aye, nice village of yours lad. I see ye've done very well in recovering from all damage."

"We do our best, Osch." Hiccup replied "I hope your stay in Berk becomes very pleasant."

"Aye, me as well lad." He patted on the scrawny boy's shoulder, hard enough to make him stumble on his own feet "me as well."

Astrid rose a brow as soon as she finished observing on everyone climbing off the other two ships. She noticed that every men in them were ordinarily from the same tribe. No chiefly-looking around. Besides that, she had just realized that the sails on every foreign ship in their docks were designed the same way; with two blades crossed over a shield surrounded with dark fire. "Where are the other two clans we were supposed to meet?"

Osch seemed suddenly stunned as he noticed the young lady before him, "They'll probably arrive later." Hiccup answered, shifting his gaze back at her. Still, she didn't look at any of them until she heard a slight snort coming from Osch.

"And _who_ may this fine young lass be?" Osch asked.

Hiccup managed to glance back at their visitor, his hand slowly moving to signal her figure, "Right, um, Osch, _this_ is Astrid. The best female warrior Berk has ever had, yet."

"Warrior eh," Osch rubbed at his chin in disbelief as he examined the girl from the last strand of hair on her head the tip of her fury boots. "Hard to believe such a fine lady would weight as you claim. But no doubt she could be a well suited _wife_."

Astrid rose a brow at what she had just heard. She wanted to make herself believe her ears were just running through some kind of sudden hearing obstructions. "_Excuse_ _me_?"

Osch nodded, "Right, yer not married lass, correct?" Before Astrid would even bring herself to slit her lips open and spill some verbal sense into the old man's hairy head for once and all, Osch had turned his back on both of them and called back at the distance "Young Billus! Get yer trunk down here, eh!"

When both, Hiccup and Astrid moved a few steps to take a better look at the one man on the second ship passing a barrel to Eret who placed it on the ground at a safe side where no one would trip over it and make a fool out of themselves for the rest of their trip. The villager made a quick leap off the ship and walked toward the chiefs.

He was as tall as Eret, a little beefier than Snotlout, curly dark brown hair that fell over his sweaty-paled-bare-shoulders, and loosened bangs hovering over his eyelashes. He had a blue tattoo over his exposed left chest, in the shape of a bear paw. Deep ocean blue eyes. The lad was wearing dark brown leggings, black fury boots, a ripped dark brown tunic and a black furred cape now hanging from his right forearm before he would throw it over his shoulders.

Osch threw an arm over the boy's acromion and pulled him closer. Osch was four times taller than the new stranger though. "Chief, allow me to introduce ye my eldest son, _Billus_."

Billus' lips formed a prideful grin at them both and then his gaze suddenly landed on the serious lady standing faithfully by the chief's side but who was paying much more attention to what was being taken out of the ships and into Berk's grounds.

It had taken her aback when her hand was suddenly taken from her and brought directly toward strange, newly moisten lips. Her eyes flashed at Billus, who was carelessly swabbing his lips on the back of her hand. Her lips twisted and a sudden sound of disgust escaped from her mouth as she immediately pulled her hand back to the safety of her personal space, hid it behind her back and rubbed it clean against her clothes, trying to swallow back down the nauseating feeling growing within her stomach and threatening to burst out from her body in no time.

"Nice meeting you, Billus. Welcome to our home. I'm Hiccup, and she is Astrid."

"Always a delight to meet new citizens. Especially ladies as beautiful as ye." No doubt that his response had been originally meant for Hiccup, but his eyes were entirely grounded in Astrid. Scanning her curves and recording every single movement her breasts made underneath her scarlet shirt with every breath she drew in and out.

She glared. Hiccup might have felt the tension growing between them and chuckled and immediately rested a hand behind her back, "Well! Why don't we go further into the village? I would personally show you around before the feast."

Osch shook his head "No feast tonight, Hiccup. I want to discuss the treaty before celebrating anything."

"Why so eager?" Astrid spat.

Hiccup tried to keep himself from glaring at her sudden coarse tone.

Osch simply relaxed his shoulders, "I have come to certain conditions in order to accept the alliance between our lands. After an agreement is settled, then we may celebrate as much as you please."

Both, Hiccup and Astrid shared a surprised glance and then looked back at Osch and his son, "Very well then." Hiccup agreed. Before any other word was to be said, the four of them were heading up into the village, willing to twist on their plans for a while. After all, it was best to get on with the treaty signing as soon as possible.

* * *

"I want each and every one of you at the meeting tonight. So go home so you may rest a while." Astrid said while standing straight back in the center of the arena. The students and trainers forming a wide circle around her. Valka was on her far right and Ruffnut on her far left.

"But, we haven't finished today's lessons. It's not even midday Astrid." Fishlegs said while running on Meatlug's heavy jaw.

"Exactly. Quite enough time to get this place cleaned up and go home before the gathering." Astrid responded.

"Are you saying, that we get to do nothing but clean up dragon shit until sundown?" Tuffnut vaguely asked. Astrid just stared abhorredly at him, he then smiled wide and rose both arms in triumph "Awesome! Now I get to toss some at the guards!"

Ruffnut just nodded mischievously at her brother's idea.

Snotlout rubbed on his beard, "Hm, I am flattered to know you and Hiccup still consider our presence at meetings. You never know when you'll need the wise opinion of a strong leader." He showed his beefy biceps.

"I truly hope you're talking about someone other than yourself, Snotlout." Fishlegs muttered.

She just sighed in exasperation. "Just do as I said and suspend class for the day. Clean up the arena and go home. We'll meet at the Great Hall _tonight_." Everyone else remained silent. The twins groaned when Astrid pointed at the messy piles of wood around the ground for them to pick up. Snotlout smirked, fixed on his vest and followed Ruffnut like a stranded puppy. Fishlegs moved on with Meatlug picking up the wooden obstacles they used for training. Eret moved the barrels and placed them inside the supply caves along with the boxes of armory.

Astrid exhaled aloud, not really meaning to reveal her uneasiness when she suddenly felt Valka's hand rest on her shoulder and grip on her gently.

She glanced back at Hiccup's mother and saw a glimpse of comfort in her eyes. Making Astrid's lips weakly form a heavy smile back at her.

Valka had started training with them. She was now second in command after Fishlegs and third after Astrid at the Academy. But that was just while she took the hang of things. Valka could take Astrid's place at Dragon Training if she ever decided to give in her training duties and become Hiccup's absolute right hand.

Even though Astrid felt slightly at unease by Valka's arrival in their lives once again, she had grown to enjoy having her around. It astounded her how amazingly adventurous this woman turned out to be. Defying her age and all the rules that would apply to a graceful housewife. It reminded her a lot of Hiccup. So full of life and breathing freedom wherever she went. She was just a female version of Hiccup himself. The kind of mother that unlike her own, she knew when to be soft and comprehensive with them. On the other hand, Astrid's mother was always as strict and firm as a rock. Even though Astrid wouldn't dare show her true soft side to anyone but Hiccup, there were a few moments within the privacy between she and Valka, where she could just lower down her guard and not behave like a selfish emotionless monster. But that was _just_ at times. Basically whenever she didn't really have strengths left to behave like a solid rock in order to hide her true feelings.

"Let's go." Valka said.

Astrid nodded and walked by her side out of the arena.

* * *

That evening, Valka promised Hiccup she'd be early at the Great Hall, getting things in order along with Goober for when the reunion came to a start. Hiccup, on the other hand, spent nearly all afternoon touring the new visitors and expecting someone like Mulch or Bucket to tell him the other two expected clans had arrived. But no news other than the ones he already knew came to the light.

He was now standing behind his silver shield, back in his room. Carefully running his knife over the skin of his chin to at least try and trim down those stubborn short locks that wouldn't come out no matter how many times he'd try—

_Knock, knock….knock. _

"Ah!" His hands quickly pulled back from his face as soon as he heard someone knocking on the door. Glancing not towards the door, but at his reflection in the shield, looking for any signs of skin slit in two, he sighed in relief while rubbing on his still slightly hairy jawline "_That_ was close."

"Hiccup?" _Her_ voice made his eyes widen at his reflection. Hearing the front door slowly crack open, his hold on the knife loosened as his feet slowly brought him to the edge of his loft, where he could have a nice view of nearly the rest of the house. Hiccup still couldn't believe how she could _want_ this exposed loft to be _their_ newlywed bedroom.

_Only in Hel's grave would I agree to that…_ He thought.

Smiling, once he saw her head peak in first, her lips bucked up as if she was about to kiss a rock and her fingers gently holding onto the door as she made her way in. "Hiccup?" She called again.

That was when he noticed he'd been watching her in sheer silence for maybe too long "Up here."

Her head popped up and smiled wide at the sight of him standing nearly above her. She closed the door behind her and rushed herself up the stairs to the loft. He just watched her approach him and while still holding the knife in one hand, he extended his other hand to take hers in and bring her closer once she reached the last step. "Thought I'd see you at the gathering."

Astrid nodded and rested her free hand on his chest once he brought her closer "I wanted to check if you were ready."

Chuckling, Hiccup shook his head, "I'm halfway done." He assured "Did you get any rest?"

She shook her head and pulled back from him, beginning to wander around his room. "Not really. My mom wanted me to find some good logs, then Stormfly demanded some quality time with her favorite girl." That last part, pride shamelessly dripped from her lips. "By the time I wanted to lay down for a while, meeting was in less than an hour."

Hiccup just watched her as she spoke and followed the movements of her hand absently brushing against his bed covers, up to his side table, the corners of the window, down to his silver shield and finally fell back to her side as she walked back to him. She didn't seem tired, though. She just looked… _Astrid_.

Before he would bring himself to say something, Astrid frowned once her eyes met his face and her cold fingers soon touched the rough skin of his cheeks, jawline and chin. "Hiccup, are you a ten year old?"

He stared wearied at her, "Depends. What do you do to ten year olds?"

She snickered, "What I mean is, how come you don't shave better?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes once he felt her other hand gently take the knife from him, "Probably because beard is a terrible and thick enemy?"

She just shook her head as she grabbed the small rock he used to polish the knife which he kept by the shield. Then she leaned back against the wall and polished the knife herself.

Hiccup took advantage of time to finish buckling on his pants. Astrid just watched him. Her cheeks undoubtedly turned a faded pink as a result on how fast her heart suddenly began racing. She couldn't believe she would have to watch him dress up every single morning and undress every single evening, _soon_ enough. Still, it was odd to think they've faced carnal temptations before with each other and never got to go further than what was basically _allowable_. Yet, that didn't take away the fact that she'd secretly desired to become one soul with her beloved ever since she realized how much she cared for him. Surprising how his caring signs, caresses and even the distance between them for the past few months had kept them from going all the way down with their desires. To give in to their carnal cravings and simply forget and break all the rules that bind them into near perfection. He was wearing a light tunic. But no doubt, was he waiting to be shaved in order to finish getting dressed so he wouldn't get old-fallen hair on his clean clothes.

As he slid on his boot, Astrid pushed herself away from the wall and walked back toward him, "Where's Toothless?"

"Oh, he's with mom and Cloudjumper. She insisted in giving me some alone time before the meeting."

She faked a cough, "Yeah, I don't think you're completely _alone_ right now." She teased with a grin and placed a hand gently underneath his chin and lifted his face just enough for her to get a perfect look on his unshaved skin. Then, she used her other hand to run the newly polished knife carefully over his skin. He swallowed nervously at the cold feeling of sharp knives being controlled by his violent girlfriend.

He stayed silent for a while as he allowed her to shave him. As a sign that he was actually enjoying her assistance, his heart began to rebelliously race between his lungs as he stared up at the distance. "This is….um…this, feels _really_ _nice_." He mumbled.

She just smiled and continued shaving him in silence. As a matter of fact, she was also enjoying it.

"Astrid, you _do_ know why I shave, right?"

"Because you grow very little hair and have no choice but to even the paleness of your skin?" She teased.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha. Very funny." Sarcasm "But no. It's not that. I could simply just let it grow like any other Viking."

"Then why don't you?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds that nearly felt like hours before she removed her hold from his chin and tilted his head to the side so she could go on shaving the uneasy lines of his jawline.

"Because _you_ like it this way." Bright emerald eyes locked within ocean blue glory once her hand moved from his face and the knife was far enough for him to lean into her.

It felt incredible how those eyes grew darker as she aged. He remembered those clear sky blue jewels he used to dream about when she just gazed at him whenever he did some kind of stupidity in the village—which was actually most of the time, she just turned out to be an expert in keeping her thoughts and actions to herself—the many times they flew off to the far off distance, continue discovering new islands and staying nearly all day long far away with their dragons. Having her lay on his lap, gazing at the skies while he secretly stared at those two huge blue iris.

Hiccup swore, within the intimacy of his own solitude, that if he ever had a daughter, those blue eyes would be his only wish in her features. That every time he would glimpse into her whenever he played with her, he could find those two gems that remind him so much of the woman he had always loved. But… that was just his _very_ _own_ secret now.

Before he knew it, his lips were already brushing against hers. Astrid's grip on the knife began losing its power and soon slipped down her fingertips as soon as she felt his hand snake around the small of her waist and pull her closer into a tender kiss. His newly shaved face was now cupped in her hand while the other kept him closer by his shoulder.

The irony, when her feet stood on the tip of her toes just to try and be of his level. It was impossible now. No matter how tall she would try to stand on her toes, he would always had to lean down to her. But as much as this fact annoyed her, it actually amused him in every loving way. Which was why he wrapped both arms around her waist, trapped her in a tight embrace and slightly raised her to him.

She chuckled against the kiss, knowing his movements were just meant to tease her for being the short one now that they were adults.

Hiccup grinned and deepened the kiss. His tongue began poking on her lips, as if they were knocking on her door, begging for some hospitality. She parted her lips and encased his tongue in them before releasing it and adventuring the insides of his entry while feeling her knees begin warning her into failing their duties and simply have her collapse on the ground. But before she would give in to the shakiness his hot body emitted to hers, his knees began pushing hers backwards until she nearly fell on her butt against the furs of his bed.

Pulling back from the kiss, his now dark, lustful eyes stared at her once again as a hand rose from her waist and up to her cheeks, rubbing them gently while slowly laying her on her back and his knees climbed upon her, trapping her frozen body underneath his.

Was this _it_? Had all these years of waiting so long, come to the final moment when they would give in to their lustful desires?

_No, we have done this before…many times, before.— _She thought. And she wasn't wrong. They have cuddled and eaten each other in kisses before—every time they got some extra alone time, to be exact.

Yet, every time they gave in to a kissing feast between each other, it felt as if it were the very first time they shared lips and skin all at once. He would take her to the skies with every kiss, every trail his fingertips left on her skin.

Her hand groped on his hair and soon got lost in it as she stared into his eyes, absently biting on her lower lip until he slowly leaned back down into her and instead of going for her lips once again, they then trailed down the skin of her neck as he slowly pushed her fur jacket from her chest and unlaced it with impressive speed.

Her legs relaxed underneath his body as her other hand adventured his entire back until her fingers found the hem of his tunic and then hid her hand within it, making her blood boil even faster at the touch of his warm skin against hers. He let out a soft moan as he felt her cold palm going up and down to the sides of his chest. By the time she had rose his tunic enough for him to pull back from her and take it off, she was already armor-less.

Hiccup let her help him take his tunic off and as she took a strong grip of it, while staring up at him, she brought the tunic to her chest before placing it beside her on the bed.

The young man leaned back into her and snaked a hand down her sides, along her waist as his lips buried themselves in the bridge of her collarbone and gently nipped on it. The sudden uncoordinated absent movements between his hips and hers, gradually rose her skirt high enough for him to feel the skin burning underneath her leggings. Sooner than she would imagine, a sudden bulge against her aching spot began to throb.

She let out a slight moan and pulled him closer, raising her thighs to his sides and pressing them against him in order to have him tight against her once again.

"Ah…As….Astrid…" he mumbled within strong sighs trying to resist himself from ripping her leggings apart and simply have her right then and there.

She didn't accept his resistance and simply pulled him back into a strong kiss. Hiccup gave in and pushed his hips a little harder against hers causing her to release a louder groan against his ravaging mouth when a sudden thump against the newly closed front door made him immediately jump from her and stand straight still away from bed. She leaped from the bed and quickly fixed on her jacket and skirt, clearing on her throat as they both intended to keep their knees capable of resisting some sudden impacting standing after _relaxing_ so much.

Hiccup went past her, grabbed on his tunic and slid it on before walking toward the edge of his loft to get a glimpse of who might be responsible for such intrusion when he spotted a huge black boulder with wings and big green eyes staring right at him, sitting innocently by the door, tail resting around him.

Hiccup pouted at him and sighed exasperated before turning back to Astrid, grabbing his vest and sliding it on, "Definite _no_ into moving up here after marriage, Astrid."

She just laughed. Not at his words, but at the way his brows joined into an annoyed frown and his entire face turned a dark-bright red.

"It wouldn't be _that_ bad." She teased.

Hiccup glared back at her, "Astrid, this time, it was Toothless, what if next time it's my mom or Gobber?"

She just shrugged, "It had always been Toothless the one interrupting us."

Hiccup shifted his stare from a frown to one of disbelief, "What are you saying?"

She chuckled and walked to him, fixing his vest and hair. "What I'm saying, is that Toothless knows exactly when to interrupt us and thanks to him, we haven't been discovered by anyone else."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and then looked back down at her with curiosity as she caressed on his facial features, "You know, it's simply because it itches and scratches, when with the beard, I mean."

He rose a brow, then grinned, "Oh, wasn't it because you thought it doesn't suit me?"

"That too." She laughed shamelessly.

* * *

The gathering that evening started with an unbelievable silence from everyone except both chiefs and Gobber himself who wouldn't just bring himself to stop babbling about how much good it would do to both tribes to tie a friendly knot. Hiccup was more like focused on his steps through the room than into their conversation, Astrid walked by his other side and Eret was just a few steps back away from her.

Ruffnut followed Eret, her brother by her side, Fishlegs on her other side and Snotlout picked on his nose as he walked in with his father, Spitelout, who just had to choose Valka to babble about how great of a chief he would have been if Hiccup wasn't of age for the leadership. She heard him, of course, but nothing assured no one that she was actually _listening_ to _anything_ he was saying. Her eyes were straight at Hiccup's backside, as if she were watching him from afar just like how a caring and overprotective mother would do.

Gothi, the Elder, was already sitting by the chair positioned at their chief's right. Hiccup pulled the seat on his left for Astrid to sit. When she did, he then pulled the one at Astrid's left so his mother would stay nearby. Then, he took his place on the big chair between Gothi and Astrid. Gobber, sat by Gothi's right, Eret by Gobber, Ruffnut was by Snotlout, Spitelout was between Fishlegs and Tuffnut and at the far end of the large oval-shaped table, Osch and his son got quite comfortable.

All this time, Astrid hadn't realized her hand was well gripped by Hiccup's ever since he got seated. Of course, their joined hands rested on his lap—under the table. When she finally felt his thumb rubbing on the back of her hand, she glanced down at them and saw how his now larger hand encased hers. She could also feel how lightly his fingers trembled against her skin, letting her know how nervous he might begin to feel at the moment. This wasn't their first gathering, but it was indeed their very first time with other tribes. Taking in a deep breath, letting it go silently but heavier than she actually planned it to be, then she held on his hand a little tighter. He looked back at her, eyes unsure. Clearly confirming the kind of discomfort he was making her believe with how he held her.

Her lips curled up into a sweet smile and as he slowly leaned to her, Osch exclaimed grasping onto his mead mug, "Straight to the point, now!"

The two lovers felt startled as they both pulled away from each other and soon Hiccup's hands met the table. Astrid's remained well settled on her lap, though.

"Right." Gobber said "It been a while since Berk ever found itself in a tight position. We mustn't take any chances in receiving attacks while we are still workin' on our forts."

"Especially now that we are tis' close to winter and its strong unstable weather." Spitelout added while rubbing on his beard.

"Technically, the clouds and recent research around the island's tallest peaks have confirmed that this year we might have several more blizzards than last year." Fishlegs said as he pointed his index finger up.

"Thanks, Fishlegs." Hiccup nodded once at him then looked over at everyone else, "We've reached beyond our goals of finishing the dwellings by winter. Thank Odin we only need to worry about the few ice peaks remaining in Berk before they get any thicker with the upcoming storms."

"That can be arranged." Fishlegs said "If we readjust most of our daily working schedules and focus mostly on the removal of the remaining ice peaks, we may as well be done before expected."

"Yeah, but then that would mean forgetting about all the other important stuff." Snotlout protested. "Like dragon care, for example."

Astrid frowned at him, "We can suspend all dragon training lessons and simply focus on what Fishlegs just said so we can get over it for once and all. I'm sure the dragons won't mind having a small break from training so much."

"Or from having us on their backs." Ruffnut blurted.

"Yeah! What _she_ said." Tuffnut pointed with his thumb at his sister, then blinked in recognition and looked back at her, "Wait, _what_?"

Astrid just rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair when Hiccup rose both his arms trying to wave them in a way everyone would understand he just wanted a peaceful gathering. "Guys, please, we can discuss this some other time."

"Aye, Hiccup is right." Gobber said, "Now, where were we?" He glanced at an abhorred Osch picking on the dirt within his long nails. "Ah, yes! Discussing the treaty between Berk and Hollibus."

At that moment, the door was opened and as the men went suddenly silent by the sight of a young boy running right towards Astrid and standing between her and Hiccup.

Breathless, the pale, black-haired, bright blue eyes and with an age of no less than seven springs, both of his tiny hands rested on Astrid's wrist over the chair's handle and gripped on her while trying to catch on his breath.

"What is it?" She asked. The boy looked frightened, for it had been his very first time coming up to one of the strongest warriors in all the northern hemisphere. His tiny chest rose and fell like a heartbeat as he pulled her hand in his direction.

"Please, come with me." The boy whispered.

Astrid rose a brow and glanced back at Hiccup who was as confused as she was. He then just nodded in approval and she stood on her heels, "Gentlemen, Ruffnut, Gothi, Valka…" She individually nodded once at the women in respect "Please excuse me."

The boy took her to the far, dark back of the room as he gently let go of her hand and slid it within his tunic. Astrid kept on her confusing stare at the kid until she saw him pull out an envelope from the inner vest pockets and offered it to her. She took a hold of it and flipped it. There was no addressing other than Hiccup's name on the envelope's cover. Her brows furrowed as she slid her finger through the small, red enclosure and pulled out the scripture within.

Her eyes widened at the contents of the letter, nevertheless did her expression grew faintly_ tired_ afterwards. Then she decided to read it twice to deprive herself from believing otherwise.

_Dear Hiccup, _

_Our most sincere apologies for not warning you sooner, but according to ancient laws and traditions we cannot afford into risking our people's safety and trust by compelling them to bond with the kind of beasts we are so used to give in our lives destroying their mere existence. Heaviest feeling within my chest for not accepting a treaty between our two tribes and Berk. Best if we leave it as it is. _

_Clans Smorton & Feyvor. _

Astrid just sighed aloud and leaned her head back, staring up at the distant ceiling, "Who said anything about risking other's safety?" She whispered, meaning for the boy to hear her but when she looked back down, the boy was already gone.

She tilted her head to the side, wondering when exactly the boy left so silently without her even noticing.

Decided to inform Hiccup right away, Astrid silently walked back to the table crowded of friends and leaders. While Gobber read the treaty in his hands, the young woman sneaked behind Hiccup and leaned over his shoulder, whispering the news into his ears.

Hiccup glanced back at her in disbelief but then his expression relaxed to one of sudden defeat. Astrid placed the telegram in his hands and sat back into her place, following his gaze for a while until Osch cleared his throat, brusquely interrupting Gobber. "Yeah, yeah. Same old, Gobber, same old. But now I have new conditions to add into the treaty statement."

They all stared at their visitor as he continued, "If I am to risk exposing myself and village to dragons, then I want something that will assure me such dragons _won't_ turn out to be a menace for my people."

"Eh, what would ye suggest, then Osch?" Gobber asked.

Osch simply grinned and began rubbing on his beard, "_My_ _son_. I offer my son's hand to a suitable berkian bride."

Hiccup just nodded, as did Gobber, "Fair enough. There are several befitting young ladies yeh could bring yer'self to meet for yer son."

Osch grinned, shaking slightly his head, "No, no. You see, my son has already _chosen_ his bride."

The twins shared their usual –huh?-glance "How can _that_ be possible if you just arrived?" Ruffnut asked,

Billus chuckled with utter pride, "I got lucky to see her at the docks."

"And who may we ask is this maiden you speak of?" Eret asked raising a brow at the hefty chief near him.

Osch dropped his hand from his beard and angled it just perfectly enough to point at the one sitting by the local chief, "_Her_."

"What?!" Astrid exclaimed once she realized _who_ he was pointing at.

The news made Snotlout spill on the mead he had been drinking, Fishlegs lose a safe hold on the charcoal pencil he was holding on his hand, the twins shared a surprised stare at each other, and Eret opened his mouth to respond when Hiccup's voice thundered through the room, making everyone fall silent—though he didn't really mean for his tone to sound so loud—"That is _out_ of the question, Osch. Forgive me, but _no_."

Osch leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, "Tis, either _that_ or _no_ treaty."

Hiccup stiffened at the threat.

"I hear the young lady here present is known as one of the best female warriors in all the northern side of the globe and I want that kind of strong alliance as well. You want protection, I do as well. Fair game, Hiccup!"

Hiccup leaned forward, both hands laced together and resting helplessly on the table. His eyes firm and threatened through the table and straight at Osch "I said _no_, Osch."

Something, _somewhere_ through Astrid's veins, froze. She had _never_ heard him release that kind of attitude before. He usually tried to find sociable alternatives to fix the issues but this time, this time his boldness was absolute and final. This way, he reminded her of his _father_.

"Give us one good reason why we cannot tie the knot with the fine warrior." Billus said.

Then everyone else began blurting out spontaneous answers, all at the same time.

"She's dangerously sick?" Fishlegs said,

"Crazy?" Snotlout said,

"Widowed?" Tuffnut said,

"Pregnant?" Ruffnut said.

"She's _mine_." Hiccup's answer was _the_ _one_ that pierced through the entire room and straight at the two visitors as he glared specifically at Billus. Soon, long, cold, and soft fingers ran over his shoulder and waves of calm immediately rushed within his body, just soon enough to realize his beloved had stood up from her seat once again and was standing right by his side.

Hiccup leaned back against the chair, placing a hand on hers over his shoulder and without taking his eyes off Billus, he finished his answer, "She is _my_ wife."

"She married?!" Osch asked surprised.

"Uh, she is?" Tuffnut asked within mutters when Fishlegs pinched on the blonde male twin's kneecap.

Tuffnut groaned and then cleared his throat, "I mean, she _is_!" He confirmed, "Wait a minute…" He glanced back at Eret, confused once again "_Who_ are we talking of?"

Snotlout exhaled exasperated "Oh for the love of Thor! Couldn't you just choose someone _else_? Do you have _any_ idea on how far long have I tried to seduce her and she still chose a fishbone over a macho-man like me?!" he shook his head in shame, "Dude, you could do way better."

Astrid glared at all of them, screaming through her eyes for them to shut up for once. They all apparently got her message for they just leaned back and remained silent.

"You know, Hiccup. I don't believe you are married _just_ yet." Osch said, relaxed.

"Oh yeah?" Astrid grinned, "How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because _I_ asked some of your people whether this chief had finally wed a lady and if so, then _who_ was she."

Astrid stiffened at the sound of that. Muscles clenched—in every sense of the word—teeth found their way against her lips and sooner than ever, they began grounding on them like a fearsome beast planning on ravaging on her prey, palms closed into fists, knuckles aching. The bare desire of groping on her axe and throw it across the table to slit on the brute's throat—for once and all—was inevitable. She wanted to know what was the necessity of lolling on to marry her to a stranger when there were many other rightful women all around Berk that would surely be more than just grateful to marry a muscular and not-so-bad-looking man like Billus. They would probably be more than just happy to have them slit their womanhood open for life by him.

The thought of him being the one taking her womanhood, only made the little monsters awaken within her empty stomach, which only made her feel nauseous and grumpier than usual.

Before disrespectful words would escape her lips, matching with her suddenly riled frown and snarl, Gobber stepped into the tension between the visitors, Hiccup, and Astrid. "Erm, hold up a minute!"

As everyone suddenly glanced at the hefty blonde within their reunion, he sighed aloud. That was when Astrid noticed he had the telegram she had just handed Hiccup a while ago, in his hands.

How did it get to _his_ hands? Perhaps it was while she distracted herself in her own disappointment and denial of sharing an eternal bed with a complete stranger. Or was it when Hiccup claimed what was _his_? Still, the point that startled her the most was the fact that he now had the telegram in his hands even if she knew that sooner or later, Hiccup would have to inform him and his mother about what was truly going on.

"I understand your asking, Osch." Gobber continued "Astrid sure is one of our most valuable peaches, she strong, brave, fearless and enjoys competition more than anything. But we cannot compromise her this much."

Osch leaned back against his seat and crossed his arms over his chest once again. Staring straightaway at Gobber, very much displeased "And why _not_?"

"Well, we very much need her here in Berk. She is second in command after the chief, boldly trusted by our late and beloved chief before Hiccup, Stoick the Vast. We cannot simply dishonor his desires in seeing his son marrying one of Berk's most valuable treasures by simply neglecting that longing from his. There sure _must_ be a best way to settle tis'."

"Wait, what if I told you a secret?" Ruffnut intruded.

Eret immediately sent her a sharp stare mixed up with apprehension for a slight thought and flashback of what this senseless woman had witnessed not long days ago back into the wilderness. He feared the secret would come to the fiery light, especially in front of so many people.

She ignored him enough to smirk at Billus—and _just_ him.

"What secret?" Billus asked.

"What if I told you she wasn't suitable enough?" She pointed right at Astrid's direction.

"Explain yourself, woman!" Billus exclaimed already feeling exasperated.

"What if, Astrid Hofferson, wasn't a _maiden_ anymore?"

"What!?" Astrid blurted, her fist slamming against the table with such a force that nearly sent everyone chills throughout their veins "Ruffnut?!"

Ruffnut ignored her and rested her chin on her palm as her elbow grounded firmly against the wooden table, "What if I told you, that she has been sneaking around and turns out to be _expecting_?"

"Excuse me?!" Astrid hissed…again. Her eyes burning fire as she was only seconds away into crawling on the table and beat the crap out of the other blonde in the room. No shame invaded her, no unease nor anxiety. It was the anger that caved within her soul and lingered throughout her bloodstreams. Disappointment and sudden rage fed from the little of a good judgment she had left in her.

"Ruffnut, show a little more of respect now will ya?" Eret growled.

The girl turned her head to the man halting her from keeping on speaking and seemingly annoyed by the way he spoke to her, she glowered before saying "Oh yeah? Like _you_ know what respect even means when you've been enjoying the wet and naked view of your trainer! What, aren't you having enough with the _private_ lessons?"

"Ruffnut!" Eret roared wide eyed.

"Astrid?!" Hiccup sprayed instantly glancing back up at her in astonishment. The warrior standing right by his side just stared down at him. Sharing the same shocking glare, unreservedly speechless. Battling between the wonders of what was wiser—to say something—or what was dumb—to stay silent—either way, she just couldn't bring herself to speak when her throat felt as if it had been split in two. All she could bring herself to was to shrink her head into her shoulders at him.

Silence invaded them all. Ruffnut and Eret's vengeful stare was enough to make Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout look at them in shock. Valka, seemed worried as she rested her fine right hand on her lips and shifted her eyes from one head to the other. Gobber just remained silent with his eyes wide open, staring at an endless undefined spot in the room. Spitelout cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, "I _knew_ something was up between them two." He shook his head, speaking low enough not to sound disrespectful, but clear enough to be understood by everyone in the room, "Such a _shame_…"

_Shame_. That word haunted Astrid's thoughts all of the sudden. _Shame_… she could almost whisper them to herself, _shame for what exactly?_ Though she knew she had some useless explaining to do, she was most likely focused on _what_ exactly should she tell _Hiccup_. There was nothing to say, other than pointing out Ruffnut's shocking babble could just be a way to get Astrid out of an unwanted marriage. But still… the girl just made things worse for all of them.—especially for Hiccup and Astrid.

Billus and Osch shared a quick glance. Yet, perfect enough to confirm their individual thoughts in order to come into a conclusion. Then, before the rightful warrior would draw in a deep breath in order to fill her lungs with enough oxygen to speak, the larger Viking within them stood up from his seat in an abrupt movement—Billus mimicked him—and frowned at the chief, "I hardly believe all that is true. But I will give yeh three days to come up with a decision. I trust three days will be fair enough for me to investigate and see that all the jabber in this gathering had been bare lies and in three days, I expect to witness a wedding. If not, then consider the treaty _denied_."

Not fifty seconds had passed by and the room was nearly empty. Only Valka, Hiccup, Gobber and Astrid remained inside. Ruffnut was the last to walk out as in an unbelievable flash.

Astrid had disengaged the axe from her back laces, drew her arm back and with greater force than expected, the weapon smashed against the wooden door, pushing it closed right when Ruffnut had slid herself out of the building. "_Shit_, _I_ _missed_…" Astrid hissed. Clearly, she was aiming at Ruffnut's backbone. The word _missed_, was just new in her broad vocabulary of competition.

Her back straightened when she felt a suddenly warm hand grope on her shoulder. Her throat became dry and her eyes shifted uncontrollably over the wooden surroundings for a brief second before turning her head to the right, seeing Valka's concerned eyes skim through her. That was when Astrid noticed Hiccup standing not a few far feet away from his mother, but staring uncertain at his lifelong companion. She walked respectfully past Valka and slowly approached the boy. Searching for his darkened eyes, the thin green ring around them was a perfect indicator that he wasn't in a very good mood—not to mention his slightly furrowed brows—his lips turned out to be his teeth _number_-_one_-_victims_ as his expression seemed rather hurtful and somehow disowned.

"Hiccup?" She whispered, her hand gently stretching out to find his own, ignoring all eyes on them for the moment.

He didn't meet her eyes. His eyelids blocked any chances to allow them meet gazes. He seemed to rather see nothing but darkness than to encounter her eyes for the moment. "You know, right now, I wonder whether it was true that you were simply being _spied_ _on_ or you just said that to give away any chances of people confirming the rumors around the island."

Her chest tightened, "Hiccup?" her voice wasn't loud enough for Gobber and Valka to hear, but Hiccup could. Even if it ended up sounding a little shaky. "Do you seriously believe in _rumors_?"

When her hand finally found his and her fingers brushed against his tightened knuckles, Hiccup sighed exasperated, jerked away from her and shook his head "I don't know anymore, Astrid. Everything is just…so confusing."

"Still, will you believe in them over my words?"

Hiccup remained silent. His eyes finally met hers and was taken aback once he saw a small line well from her puncta and fill up to a small trail in her blue eyes. Her teeth were beginning to mistreat her lips and abruptly sucked on her inner cheeks in order to keep herself from allowing those tears to roll down her cheeks. She wasn't willing to tear, not in front of him, not in front of _anyone_ at all—ever. She was much stronger than that. Yet, strength didn't overcome the kind of stiffness she felt caving in. All of her muscles had contracted in a very painful way especially those protecting her chest and gut. Fearing of what Hiccup would answer to her last question.

He just looked exhaustedly at her before giving in and dropping his shoulders, "I don't know, Astrid. Just…" he glanced away then back at her through an exasperated sigh, "Be prepared."

Words said, Hiccup didn't even give her a chance to speak and begin explaining herself when he was already walking past her and out of the Great Hall. Gobber was the last in leaving after sending Astrid a shameful glance and then the door shut closed, the sudden exchange of air and temperature blew out most of the candles near the entrance as Astrid stayed staring at the now closed doors. Be prepared?

His words drifted in her head once again before she took in a loud deep breath and let it out slowly,

"Prepared, _for_ _what_?"


	7. Consequences

**It's 3:00am and I must go to college soon so I haven't Proofread yet. I will, later when I get back. Hope you like it :) Night Vikings... **

* * *

"Ruffnut!" Eret shouted once he slammed the Throston's door open with an easy kick from his foot. Of course, he had to make sure she was all _alone_ in her humble home and in order to get that wish granted, he had to keep his duties well concentrated in that specific area of the village so he could keep a meticulous eye at who came in and who went out that hut.

Tuffnut seemed to be somewhere with Fishlegs and once he saw the hefty parents abandon their home and walk themselves elsewhere, he thought it would just be then, or _never_.

At first, he didn't see anything or anyone in the house. Then, an off key "Up here handsome!" sprayed through his ears and snapped his attention straight at the staircase as he saw the suddenly flattered blonde descend from them.

Her lips were curled up in a charming smirk as she swayed closer to the hunk of her fantasies. "You searched _for_ _me_, young prince?"

Looking as if coming from a dream, Ruffnut spread her arms at the steamed man before her and licked on her lips as if preparing them for anything that involved contact between them and someone's skin.

How far long has he yearned for the moment to have her cornered and just slit her throat off? Yet, as much as he knew how much he wanted to choke her until being left completely breathless, he also knew his family had taught him best, to be a gentleman especially with women no matter how irritated he felt like. So he just reduced his impulses to slowly backing up from her and simply speak, "_Why_ on Odin's temple have you done that?"

"Uh, done _what_?" She then halted her approach and leaned back against the big pole right in the center of her home, then shrugged on her shoulders.

Eret simply stared seriously at her, making her then chuckle in realization, "Oooh, you mean _that_?" She then shrugged again, "Well, for once I think I helped someone."

Eret rose a brow, shaking his head as he wonders whether this girl truly had some sense in that head of hers, "You know, you helped help no one, Ruffnut. All you did was steam up the pot."

She shrugged, "You heard Hiccup at the feast the other day, he said they always found a way back to each other. So I don't think there would be trouble with that."

Eret couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. It felt as if poison began piercing though his right ear and then come out the other before trying to drip down straight to his lips.

Shaking his head side to side in denial, staring down at her with disgusted eyes, Eret muttered, "How cynical of you, Ruffnut." He sighed looking away, "You could just go with anything, but why did you touch _that_ specific one?"

Ruffnut carelessly shrunk her head in her shoulders "I honestly doubt they would fall for it anyway. Astrid may be fearsome and desireable but she's also as clean as a cloud. Besides, what else would you want? It was the first thing that popped into my head!"

"And apparently _the only_ thing that has ever popped into that head of yours, I see."

Eret then chuckled and frowned at her, "Either way, that's none of our business, Ruffnut. What she does with Hiccup is _theirs_ and none of us have the right to intrude."

"So what? It's not like Hiccup would actually let her go. If he does, then it means their relationship has turned out to be as weak as a drowning worm."

"Even if he does or doesn't, _nothing_ would fix what you've done."

"Oh yeah, and why not?" She hissed, "What do you care anyway? This all started because of _you_! _You're_ the one who was spying on her and following her every step like a stranded sheep."

He slammed his hand on his face and sighed exasperatedly "That has nothing to do with it." Then he realized what she had just said and frowned, pointing accusingly at her, "But _you_ promised you wouldn't say a word."

Ruffnut grinned and leaned forward testily, "Oh, did I _truly_ promise that?"

Eret was taken aback by her words. He relaxed his shoulders and stared at an endless spot beyond her body as he remembered how she had threatened to keep silence only if he did as she said. Then, the muscular ex-dragon trapper just glanced back at her and with slightly given in eyes, said "It's too late now anyway, isn't it?"

Ruffnut chuckled and circled the man of her dreams, her eyes scanning through his entire anatomy, studying his every detail. "Depends, Astrid has a strong sense of judgment compared to Hiccup. Though, you're letting your totally _obvious_ feelings cloud yours."

Eret rose a brow, confused, "Do you have _any_ idea on what you are saying? Sounds as if you don't know anything about alliances and marriage of a sort." He turned to face her, biting on his lower lip as if he just wanted to grope on her neck and drown her unconscious. She was just so..._clueless_.

Sighing, his hand slowly reaching out to her and then before getting close enough to grab her arm, it fell to his side. "An arranged marriage to unite tribes, isn't as good nor as fun as it may sound like. These, are the kind of events no one gets away with so easily. Once you're claimed, you cannot shake it off unless the man in command allows it and no one has ever witnessed that happening before. It's..._irrevocable,_ especially if you're a woman." His eyeballs suddenly seemed rather broken instead of angry for a flashed second "Marrying someone you don't even know, is the worse curse, it's like having all your free will being snapped away in one brief second. I wouldn't dare wish for this to anyone, not even to my worst enemy."

With this, Eret shook his head in defeat and walked toward the exit, Ruffnut just watched him leave as for when his hand reached for the door ring, her voice was barely audible for him to understand, "And how would _you_ know that?"

As his head slowly glanced over his shoulder, not really caring if his strong-manly attitude is chattered before her at the moment, Eret allowed his voice be released from his vocal chords in a very low whisper, "_Because I've been there_."

Sooner than Ruffnut could even think of saying something in response, the new guy in their Village had already walked out the door, closed it with unbelievable delicacy and vanished from the perimeter.

* * *

"What in Thor's hammer do yeh think yer doing, child?"

"What I know most. _Taking_ _actions_."

"Yer gone outta yer mind?! Rumors will be confirmed if yeh execute this kind of stupidity, Astrid."

"I don't care anymore. Seems like every one of you believe most in _gossip_ than _trust_. I've had enough of that." Hands were already sore for working on her axe, training in the darkest dot within the woods to relieve herself from the rage caving in her soul after what had happened, no more than three hours ago at the Great Hall. She didn't even attend to dinner, after receiving an unexpected answer from her beloved, all she could do was torture endless trees until her arms were aching just enough to get numb and stop obeying her resistance commands. Now, even as she felt how her hands could barely even grab a firm hold of her clothes and toss them into the half-full leather bag well positioned on her bed; she was determined on pushing herself a little further caring much less about the consequences.

The decision had been made. She wasn't going to stick around with her arms tightly crossed and do absolutely _nothing_ while everyone around her had suddenly turned their backs unreasonably at her. And here she thought her people were very much proud of her in every sense of the word. Yet, like everything in life, gossip seemed to take a win. Nevertheless, Astrid Hofferson wasn't willing to allow a tiny and insignificant word-spread ruin her perfectly overjoyed life. She had _three days_ to make a decision, whether think about herself or her own village's safety.

But, for the moment, all she wanted was to take those three days she had of spare, as an opportunity to make up a plan in order to fall into a fair agreement with the Hollibusians. While it, she just couldn't stay within the warmth of her own home where her mother wouldn't get off her neck and push her into a cursed destiny every second she had as a chance to do so.

"And what exactly are yeh planning on doin'?" The heavy, tall woman with massive breasts and dark hair fixed into two perfectly braided buns on either side of her head—covering her ears— said as she rested her hands on her waist and blocked the entrance out of her daughter's room while watching her pack up. "Yeh know, problems aren't meant to be resolved by fleeing." She frowned, displeased, "I taught ya better than that, Astrid. Why not simply talk the problem off and see if ya can convince Osch to relieve you from marriage with Billus?"

Astrid bobbed her head and shifted her weight on her left foot as she curled her brows into a tight frown, "Mother, _Hiccup_, is the one who does the reasoning part, _I_ on the other hand, do the _head_-_slicing_ and in order to avoid getting myself into any more trouble just because Hollibus' precious heir was suddenly found limbless in his room for getting in my way, and then have me executed for such, I very much rather just take some time for myself to think of something."

"And does leaving yer home ever qualifies as a good option?"

The girl sighed, lacing the strands of her bag and tying a tight knot before throwing the bag over her shoulder, "I don't know, mom. But if there is something I can do to fix this, then I don't want anyone to get in my way. Best if I just do it on my own."

On her way to the door, where her mother stood firm, blocking her exit, Astrid had to raise her chin up in order to meet her mother's eyes. The woman was probably as tall as Stoick the Vast had been. Which made it much more difficult for Astrid to get past by without facing the possibilities of ending up with a gross bruise on any part of her body if she _ever_ upset this particular warrior.

Although she was prepared for basically anything, any kind of grotesque reaction from her mother for standing disrespectfully at her, all she could feel were her shoulders sinking under the burning touch of two big palms encasing them in and slightly gripping on her muscles. "Not that I do not wish for yer happiness. It is what a mother would desire most for her only daughter. But unfortunately, we are in _critical_ _position_. Yeh know that very well, Astrid. It is time yeh think of yer family before anything else."

Her heart sunk. She didn't need a dictionary to discover the true meaning of her mother's statement. Yet, as she swallowed with light difficulty, Astrid took the risk of confirming what her ears had just heard from her mother as she asked "Are you saying, that you now _disagree_ on my marriage with Stoick's son?"

The hands over her shoulder fell. Bertha's body leaned straight back and her dark eyes pierced down her daughter's shiny blue ones. "If it is for Berk's own benefit, I suggest yeh consider the proposal with young Billus."

Astrid frowned, and instead of talking back, all she did was step a little closer to her mother and tried to reach for the door handle. Big-boobied Bertha, didn't say a word. She thought what she had just spilled down her daughter's senses would be more than enough...for now.

So she moved aside, letting her only daughter open the door and walk past it in an unpleasing silence. Short minutes later, the house only carried one soul. One that could be divided by twenty for her massive size. Yet, her eyes on the now maiden-less bedroom seemed awfully tired.

To be quite honest, Bertha had _never_ agreed to a union between her daughter and Stoick's boney son. She much rather see her marry a much more daring kind of man, like Snotlout or even a foreign stranger in order to make their family stand out. Happiness and individual care was not necessarily in her list of desires for her own offspring. To her, love was a weakness. A plague that must be terminated at once.

She had an arranged marriage as well and in time, she learned how to become a suitable wife until Odin finally decided to take her husband from their hold.

Moreover, Bertha was a faithful believer that convenience had _always_ come first. That was when, for her, loving an ideal man was out of the question and the possibilities of building a respectful relationship between strangers, were simply slow in order to grab a hold. But she wouldn't allow Astrid to take those facts against her own mother and flee as freely as she wanted with the Haddock boy when she had the power of doing something that would benefit her land for once. Though, after hearing throughout the village on the Chief's sudden reaction to what kinds of rumors banged against Astrid's small back, Bertha was entirely convinced that she would have to soon pack on her daughter's possessions and ready her for a _long_ _voyage_...with her _new_ husband.

* * *

"As if... They're _all_ crazy if they think I'd stay lip-sealed. They'll see. They'll all see who fearless Astrid Hofferson truly is." She muttered to herself as she banged closed the door behind her and headed straight upstairs to the first bedroom on her left.

But, _what_ will they see? She had been talking to herself about things she hadn't even planned on taking action. All she could bring herself was to pack in what she needed the most and take Stromfly with her to what was meant to be hers and Hiccup's _new home_.

As she allowed the bag slip from her shoulders and bang against the floor, Astrid slowly walked within the still empty room and straight to the window, glancing out at the dark skies above, hands resting on the window frame. In all honesty, her head was so puzzled up, she could barely think of anything asides of the memories about that night's events. She still couldn't believe everything that happened back then, how nearly twenty years of dedication on her own freedom had come to a sudden end in just hours. Though, every thought in her head ended up on how her lover's eyes struck her heart and twisted her soul as tight as possible after seeing his reaction towards the issue and even his only, unexpected response.

_Be prepared_... He had said, but prepared exactly _for_ _what_?

Was he going to take action as well? Or was he just warning her that things will be different from now on?

The only thing she knew, was that when you get a chance to prove yourself, you have to jump on it without a second thought. She just needed to find an actual chance to regain control. But, _how_ was she going to do all that by herself?

By this time in the morning, Berk will surely turn on her. So how could she possibly find a way to get off these threads on her own? She had to think on something, and _fast_.

"Either way, I won't let you off that easily, Hiccup." She whispered into the skies, able to see a small glimpse of the Haddock home from her window thanks to the way their unfinished home was built up the hill, a little further from Hiccup's current house.

Taking in the evening's serenity, allowing its cold breeze fill in her heated up lungs, Astrid couldn't help but to keep on talking to the bright, tiny white dots on the dark sky above her. "I wouldn't dare betraying you... But, what can I do to prove it? To prove how wrong the village is to mark my forehead with shameful false statements?"

"By telling him, maybe?" Astrid gasped at the sudden sound of Valka's soft voice intrude the deep silence around her. As she turned around to face the mother of the man she would rip heads and bones apart for, without a single thought. Valka's lips curled into a warm smile as she approached the girl and slowly rose a hand to her cheek. She was hesitant, but in the end, her warm hand caressed on Astrid's pale, cold facial features.

"What...how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't know." Valka simply responded "I came to bring in some chairs for the dining table. I heard something from up here and found you."

Astrid just blinked. Not really knowing what to say about that. She knew the house missed some furniture. There was no bed, no dressers...they only had kitchen tools and the dining table. The rest was just so embarrassingly empty.

Apparently, now they had new chairs thanks to _Valka_. Yet, it wasn't because they couldn't purchase any. Hiccup had previously mentioned he wanted to customize his own house as much as he could. So he would be willing to be the one making their bed and whatnot for when they get married. It was just that with everything going on in the village, things weren't really going as planned for the renovation of their new home. But, she never complained about it. Astrid believed it was rather nice of him wanting to create all the things they'd find useful for when the time to live under the same roof and have a family would come. So she just showed patience over it and offered her help on as much as she could.

"You know, Astrid, not having a single candlelit in such a dark place could turn out to be quite dangerous."

The girl deviously grimaced, "I don't know if you're aware, Valka, but I fear of _nothing_ in this world. A little bit of darkness won't eat me up."

Valka slightly laughed and retreated her hand from Astrid's cheeks. "I figured you'd say that."

Then all of the sudden, Astrid tilted her head to the side in slight confusion, "Why did you bring those chairs?"

The woman chuckled, "Hiccup finished them and asked me to bring them."

Astrid rose a brow, then realized something...

_If Hiccup asked Valka to bring the newly finished seats, then that means he's not that mad at me._

That was when her eyes snapped wide open and her feet suddenly dragged her down the stairs until she reached the dinning side of the cabin. The well-polished, large, rectangle table had been well placed in the center of the room, by the fireplace. The table was large enough for six heavy Vikings. When she approached the first chair, she could hardly see through the darkness and that was when the fire pit had been suddenly lit. As she glanced at the fire, she noticed Valka now dusting some old wood dust from her hands and smiling back at Astrid.

Every chair had a different story to tell. They were made from the finest and strongest wood in all of Berk's forest. As her hand slowly ran through the material, she noticed how on the vase shaped splat, there was the shape of a Night Fury's face engraved in. The top rail had the shape of a wavy ocean. The second chair, had the face of a Deadly Nadder carefully engraved on the vase shaped splat. The third, had two crossed axes, the fourth, had a flaming sword upon what seemed like Toothless's prosthetic tail. The last two chairs, however, didn't have anything specific engraved in their vase shaped splats. They just looked soothingly _perfect_.

Astrid smiled, not really helping to admire such priceless beauty. So she shifted the chairs and placed the one with the Night Fury on one corner and the one with the Deadly Nadder on the other. To make them as if it was to be their own specific place to dine. Sitting on the opposite side of the other.

Valka just smiled as she watched, then, she took a seat on one of the newly made chairs and looked back up at Astrid "I take it you like them, don't you?"

Astrid nodded, "They're stunning." Then, she looked back up at the woman not so far from her, "But, I don't understand...I thought he'd be mad at me."

Valka chuckled and stood back up from her seat, "Which is why I encourage you to find him first thing tomorrow and confront him. Behave like a suitable wife and a comprehensible lifelong companion."

As Astrid's gaze dropped to the ground, it didn't take long until she felt how her facial skin was once again encased in this strange woman's hands, "Give yourselves the night to think through things correctly, then speak with him. I know you're stronger than you look and you can take this in and _much_ _more_. But remember, Astrid...before me, before anyone else, before his own father, Hiccup only had _you_. Do you really think he would throw all that down the cliff just because of some unproven babbling?" She chuckled and rubbed her thumb against her jawline, "I trust you know much better than that."

Astrid's eyes finally found Valka's "Are you saying, that you _believe_ _me_?"

Valka nodded, "Yes, I do. And if anything, I would gladly glue my son's butt to a chair with dragon saliva in order to have him listen to you."

Astrid laughed, not really helping it. Then, her eyes went warm once again, "Thanks...but, why?"

Valka took in a deep breath and gently slid her hand down from Astrid's cheeks and reached for her hand. "In our world, women scarcely have any right to fight for their own desires. For centuries, we've done what our husbands believe would be best for us. And in wasteful sighs we remain silent under the shadows of those with whom we disagree. Some, were just born different. Stoick, might have never wanted to listen to my opinion about gaining peace with dragons, but he always found time to squeeze in the opportunities of listening to any issue or worry I had. I've noticed, in the little time I've been here, forming part of this new Berk, I have gone to the conclusion that my son, is no different from his father. I've _seen_ how you two sit apart from the others and talk as if no one else was around. How he watches and listens to you, it all just explains how comprehensive he is."

Astrid couldn't help but to nostalgically smile, "That, he _is_."

If for any reason, Astrid had _changed_ from being terribly violent to a little less of such throughout the years, was simply thanks to Hiccup who served as her tiny box of secrets and vice versa. Before him, she couldn't trust anyone and always drowned in her own troubles. Making her own moods usually scary. Now, she could be less frightening and more cheerful, but considering how things were starting to point out at her, being charismatic for a while longer wasn't exactly an option anymore. All she wanted, for the moment, was to pull someone's tongue out and slit it apart from their throats, then feed it to the dragons.

In just any other day, with any other woman, Astrid would show off an impossibly careless attitude, especially if we were talking about her own future and what benefited her village the most. But, this wasn't the case. This woman before her, offering her confidence wasn't just _any_ other woman. She was _Hiccup's_ mother. And even though it did cost Astrid some time to think through the reasons why Hiccup would spend much more time with his mother than with her as how he used to, it only had to take her one day... _One_ _day_ with this woman in order to truly understand how special she had become in Hiccup's life, and _why_. They were so alike. Probably _that_ could also be a way to confirm why the two women have come to peaceful terms in less time than expected.

"Well, I expect to see you tomorrow at the Academy?"

Astrid just nodded in response as she felt Valka release her hand and with a motherly warm smile, walked out the cabin in a peaceful silence.

No more than ten seconds after Valka left and Astrid was about to climb on the first step when the front door cracked open once again and Astrid's head snapped right at it. She gripped tightly onto the railings, when suddenly chills streamed down her heavy soul at the sight of her dearest dragon's head peaking inside and then stomping carefully in, as if she had intended to be excessively careful not to break whatever was in her way—which was actually _nothing_ since the house was completely empty asides from the dinning table and chairs.

"Hey girl, what made you come in?" Her arms stretched out to meet her dragon scales and gently rubbed on them. Stormfly purred pleased and pushed her peak affectively against her rider's chest, who then wrapped both arms around her head and brought her into a tighter embrace. "You wanted to spend the night with me, didn't you, huh? Afraid I might get cold?"

Stormfly just kept purring, enjoying how Astrid cuddled her in and questioned the obvious. Laughing, Astrid pulled back from her embrace and began carefully walking upstairs. Allowing the dim light from the fireplace to guide her every step.

Stormfly followed. The cabin was indeed, spacious enough for Stormfly to wander in it without any trouble. It had been Hiccup's idea to build in a house suitable not just for them two, but also for Stormfly and Toothless to have their own free space within whenever they wanted to stay inside. Not to mention, the large hut built right next to the house meant to be the dragon's official new nest.

It had all been _Hiccup's_ idea and the dedication he had put to it...was indescribable and unbelievably priceless. Countless times Astrid had suggested to buy some furniture from Trader Johan, but no. He'd insist on having nearly every detail unique for their lives.

At times, she would tease him for growing clueless if he kept on so stubborn about managing the entire village and on top of that, finding some time to make new furniture for their home. Yet, within the silence of her usually overconfident personality, Astrid thought of this fact as a sweet detail from his part. Moreover, she wouldn't show it through words, but she usually did through actions by helping him as much as she could back at the forge.

Although having new furniture in the house seemed like a great possibility that Hiccup wasn't mad at her, it could also be classified as a way to get rid of the stuff making the blacksmith shop look smaller. Not exactly to be a positive option to think of...

As she pulled out the light brown fur blanket she had packed in from her bag, Stromfly circled over the center of the master chamber and laid as comfortable as she could, staring up at Astrid, with a wing widely spread, and offering her warmth.

Astrid smiled, "Thank you, girl." Were her only words before crawling under Stormfly's wing and drape the blanket over herself, using her own arm as a pillow and her back comfortably against the dragon's sides. Able to feel the deep heartbeats of her dragon, allowing them to rock her thoughts into a restless sleep as she whispered to herself "Tomorrow... Tomorrow, things will be _different_."

* * *

"_Where_ is that son of a rat!?" Astrid stormed into the arena, holding a tight grip on her axe as she glared at everybody in the academy.

"Oh, you're talking about Ruffnut, right?" Excitement dripped excessively from Tuffnut's words at the thought of his sister being violently smashed by the Hofferson rider.

"Um, she's _not_ in, Astrid." Fishleg's gagged.

"Even if she _was_, it's not like we will tell _you_ where my princess is." Snotlout proudly said while dusting his nails until his neck suddenly snapped against the solid stone behind him, being trapped between such and Astrid's axe.

He swallowed hard, Astrid just hissed while slowly adding some more pressure to his neck, "Where. Is. _He_?"

"I-I-I am not telling...!" Snotlout then blinked in realization "Wait, what? _He_, you say?"

"So! What is cooking for today's lesson?" Eret excitedly asked while fixing on his vest, walking down the entrance when he halted his movements in a reflexive reaction once he realized an axe had been thrown to land exactly between his legs.

"Oh, _him_ you say..." Snotlout muttered as he watched an angry teacher close her palms into tight fists and slowly walk toward the now terrified new rider.

"She's really steamed up about all that happened last night." Fishlegs informed.

"Ha, too bad she's wasting her time. Being a woman is a disgrace when it comes to an arranged marriage. I mean, you cannot simply just get off of it especially if you've gotten involved in an endless stream of shame thanks to a juicy village rumor, haha, right Astr-"

_Snap!_ A sword thrown with unexpected force flashed over Tuffnut's head and crushed right into the barrel behind him.

"Woah, let's just calm down." Eret gulped as he slowly backed up until he was completely cornered between Astrid and one of the closed doors to the supply rooms. "I'm sure there is a way out of this."

Astrid had picked her axe back up in her hand and this time she was aiming straight at Eret's throat, "Oh yeah? Then tell me, Eret, _son of Eret_. How will we crawl out of this hole, huh?!"

"Wait...no...but...I..." Eret gagged, but Astrid wasn't really planning on letting him speak just yet,

"Is it _true_ what they said?! You dared to _spy_ on me?!"

"No...what...no...Astrid...you got to hear me...wait..."

"Stormfly was chasing after _you_, wasn't she?!"

"Well...yeah...but..."

"And you didn't have the decency of _telling_ _me_?!"

"H-H-How could I?!"

"By talking, maybe?"

"Bu-bu-but you wouldn't listen, nor believe me now, would you?"

"Depends. Were you planning on waiting so long or just do it before _this_ could happen?"

"What in the world is going on here?" Billus asked while raising a confused brow as he made his way into the arena. Hiccup was silently walking along.

Toothless, was just a few steps behind Hiccup. He brought himself into an unexpected halt as soon as he caught sight of Stormfly laying comfortably by the fish barrels, her head at Astrid and Eret's discussion, watching pleasantly how her rider poured down all the anger within her.

Now the black dragon hurried toward her and greeted her with an excited growl. Stormfly brought her entire attention to her new Alpha—and clearly her favorite companion— as well as Toothless cuddled closer.

"Oh, well look _whose_ here." Snotlout grinned, crossing his arms over his chest, "Welcome to the party."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Astrid hissed, pulling her attention away from Eret and gripping a lot harder on her axe's handle as she straightened her spine and glared at the new intruder of her life.

"I brought him in." Hiccup responded.

"And why is that?" Astrid growled, not really meaning to sound bitchy at Hiccup, since she was just directing every action and word at the new stranger.

"As visitor, I have a right to know what kind of relationship there is between a human and a dragon." Billus replied.

At the sound of that, Astrid made a quick glance at Stormfly who was silently watching her alongside Toothless and soon saw a quick flick from Astrid's fingers, immediately twisting her tail in response and snapping spine shots on a perfect line right at Billus's side. "I hope _that_ answers your questions."

Billus skipped a step backwards in reaction to the spine shot stuck right by his foot. "What..._what_ _kind_ of woman are you?" He gagged, resting a trembling and unsure finger on her chest, as if _that_ would stop her from getting any closer.

Astrid slapped his hand off of her and pushed the tip of her axe against his throat "The kind that would leave you limbless if you _dare_ lay a finger on, ever again."

"Um, look, my dearest lady I—"

"Save it." Astrid interrupted Billus, pressing the tip of her axe a little tighter against his skin. A small drip of red beginning to have contact with the well-polished metal "I _don't_ want to hear your stupid voice. You wanted to marry me? Then allow me to warn you beforehand that you will _not_ marry Snorta, nor Freya for I won't be devoted prudently to you and I will certainly rip my fertile insides out so I could _never_ give you a child."

"Alright, that's enough, Astrid." Hiccup intruded, as calm as ever, placing a hand on hers, pushing down her axe as slow as he could while his other hand rested on her sides, as if he could somehow ease her rage with his gentle touch. "I um... I am pretty sure he got the message. Just, try to calm down."

"As if that'd be an option." Fishlegs said, "I haven't seen Astrid release her extremely violent temper in years."

"Yeah, I was beginning to miss _that_ Astrid." Tuffnut said.

"And I was hoping we wouldn't get some of it for a few more years." Hiccup added while gently taking the axe off her hand. She let him, though. But only because he had been looking deeply into her eyes all the while.

"Probably because she has a new reason to go back to her creepy old self now." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, what kind of woman would want to spread her legs unwillingly to a man? I wouldn't blame her for being angry with all this." Ruffnut added as she walked into the arena, alongside Valka.

"Like you had _anything_ valuable to say. You're the main reason why she's all fired up!" Snotlout frowned.

"Uh, no I'm not. I just told the truth. Asides from her being pregnant, which I totally made up."

"Still, I think I would much rather be with child at this moment. Anything to relieve myself from the arms of an animal." Astrid sneered.

"But, you are _not_ with child, Astrid." Hiccup sweetly said trying to make his low, soothing voice enough to calm her harsh breathings that made it clear to everyone around them how worked up she was.

"And how are you so sure, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't have to be. _I_ _trust_ _her_." Finally, his eyes skipped Astrid's but only to glare at Snotlout, "Seriously guys, I'm trying _not_ to make things worse so could you just limit your arguments from a minimum to none?"

Snotlout just rolled his eyes and glanced away with arms well crossed over his chest once again.

Hiccup then glanced back at her and once he had her axe in his hand, he gently gripped on her waist and moved her away from Billus, making her slowly mimic his movements. "Walk with me?" He whispered, trying as much as he could to calm her down.

Astrid was still having a hard time catching her breath and controlling the twitching of her fingers. Just a few hours ago, she had been sleeping under the warmth of her dragon's scales, after having a slightly soothing talk with who was pretty much meant to be her mother-in-law and now, she was about to slit open a man's throat. And not just _any_ man's throat, a _visitor_. The heir from another village, meaning to make a peaceful treaty with her own. Just like she had previously warned her mother, Astrid wasn't born to do the rational talking. Yet, something she had forgotten right there, was that whenever Hiccup was to lose himself, she was _always_ there to bring him back into a rational conclusion. But, now that she had lost herself within her anger, how in the world would she find a way back to serenity?

Apparently, Hiccup seemed to have a plan to that. He had rested his free hand on the small of her back, signaled their dragons to follow them with a wave from the hand holding her axe and walked her out of the arena before glancing back at his mother and Fishlegs near the entrance, "You two take over for today."

Both, Fishlegs and Valka nodded. Nevertheless, did they all watch how the four creatures silently exited the Academy. Leaving a huge question mark over each and every one of their confused heads.

Instead of feeling rather thankful for being stopped from killing someone that morning, Astrid couldn't help but to feel her cheeks redden and her eyes grow darken in shame. The picture of her leaving a threat back there at the arena all raw and simply hanging, wasn't at all pleasing for her. "Why did you stop me?"

"Well, I couldn't just let you murder our visitor now, could I?" Hiccup answered, his lips slowly forming a mischievous grin at her.

Astrid didn't really look at him just yet. Her eyes were sharp at her every step, "It would be a lot easier to get away with our problems."

"And, that would also mean another war between tribes?" Hiccup chuckled, "Astrid, we've had enough with what we've got right now. You know that better than anyone."

Astrid couldn't help but to growl at herself. She brought both hands to her face and groped violently on herself, as if trying to force herself to think straight for once.

Hiccup curled his bottom lip into his teeth and bit on it gently as he watched her battle with herself. "Hey...Astrid?" His hand suddenly took a gentle hold of her arm and tried to pull her hands from her face, just to make her stop her senseless actions. But on the other hand, he just wanted to have her calmed down for once. "Hey...um...you know I'm not _that_ serious. Don't torture yourself over it."

"You don't get it, do you?" She growled, finally dropping her hands off her face and glancing back up at him. For once, in many years, Astrid's eyes didn't look strong, willing, courageous, nor determined. They seemed... drained. Completely unlike her.

"That's the whole point. If I kill him beforehand, a war can be easily declared. If I kill him afterwards, I would probably be executed. Either way, a war between both tribes would be declared. But, I just couldn't help myself, Hiccup. At times, I would very much rather be a Screaming Death than a fearsome warrior."

"And because you're a fearsome warrior, you shouldn't let all of this crawl into your normal senses. You're acting like how Snotlout would, or even _your mom_."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly would _you_ suggest?" She frowned.

Hiccup sighed, "First, calm down, Astrid. We'll figure something out..._together_."

Taken aback by his serenity, how his mood had changed from last night's to the present, had only given birth to more doubts in her head. Yet, before she could ask him furthermore questions, Hiccup took in her forearm and dragged her with him further into the roads, their steps hurrying by the minute. That was when she realized, that the doors from the houses around them began opening, windows snapping open, women coming out from their homes with baskets full of dripping-wet clothes in their hold, on their way to tend some laundry, cultivate some cabbage and whatnot. Men holding their single axes and hammers, fishnets and bait, heading their way to their daily duties.

By the time she had snapped back into reality once again, she noticed they were practically running into the woods.

_Running?_

_Why...are we trying to hide from everyone else?  
_  
"Hiccup?"

He didn't answer. He kept focused on their path straight into the forest's intimacy as they ran, their dragons following them.

_Why would we run, when we have our dragons right behind us? What is wrong with him now?  
_  
Then, their rush came to an end when the shadows from the trees vanished and revealed a stunning brightness. Her eyes glared at the sudden sunlight and when she could finally regain control on what she could and couldn't see, her hand fell from his hold and her feet ghostly brought her closer to the ends of the grounds beneath her before she could kneel and start carefully climbing down the moldy rocks, trying to steady her trembling feet on the unstable grounded surface.

"You know, you could have _asked_ Stormfly for help." Hiccup teased, already on the cove's grounds, well seated on Toothless's back. "I'll laugh if you slip and fall. _Merciless_."

"I know. I just..." She took in a breath as she measured the height left for her to reach the bottom and as she determined it could be a safe fall, she let go of her hold from the rocks and jumped down, growling within herself as she banged her feet strongly against the ground, stood back straight and dusted her hands together, "...not in the mood for asking anything today."

"Hm, reasonable conclusion." Hiccup sarcastically added. Astrid just rolled her eyes and led herself near the edges of the stream, sitting with her back against a boulder and her legs crossed one over the other.

Hiccup climbed off his dragon, gestured for him and Stormfly to go and have some fun and then followed Astrid, sitting right beside her. Pushing the axe away from them.

Toothless raised his head in surprise, showing his gums as he turned to Stormfly and began shrinking and bobbing their heads, playfully at each other before starting to run around like two kids after having a high dose of sugar in their tiny systems.

"Are we hiding from everyone else, Hiccup?" She didn't dare look at him. She just stared at an undefined faraway point.

"I guess so. Thought it would be best to avoid any possibilities of having you get even angrier."

"I did what I felt like doing."

"As always." He muttered.

She frowned, glancing back at him, "I won't stay with arms crossed."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we'll do things the reckless way. We have to _think_ about something first."

"Hiccup. We have three days. Well, _two_ if today counts as day one. What could possibly work out if Berk's safety hangs in the balance?"

"We will think of something." He repeated. His hand gently rested on her arm, lips sealed in a sweet yet weak smile, and his eyes focused only in her. "Remember when I asked you to be prepared?" She faintly nodded, "Well, I need you to be ready for whatever it is to come. Whether or not our plans might work, I need you to maintain your temper at the lowest. Just as how it has been for the past few years."

Hiccup's hand slowly traveled up her arm, to her right shoulder and finally ended on the sides of her neck, rubbing his thumb against the thin line defining her face from her neck. "I won't let anyone else have you, Astrid. That I promise you."

Her eyes blinked in surprise at the words suddenly spread from his lips, she had sworn his previous reactions—last night—were completely opposite from what he was showing off now.

Last night, he seemed so angry, confused and simply disappointed. Now, it was all the way around. His tone of voice was low and sweet, his touch was gentle, his eyes seemed as delicate as they've always been and his determination into fulfilling his own goals dripped from his lips as he spoke on how he wouldn't just simply let her go.

"I...I'm...confused, Hiccup. Last night..."

"Last night," he interrupted, "I was shocked. I didn't know what to think, how to react, what to say. I wanted some alone time and apparently that made me realize how mean I was to turn my back at you at a moment like this. How you wouldn't do that to me even if I truly deserved it. But, by the time I came to that, I didn't see you again. After dinner, I went to your house, asked for you." His expression suddenly switched to slightly shameful as he pulled his hand from her and scratched the back of his head, trying to find the most suitable words, "I...um...well...your mom answered the door and...well...um...let's just say she didn't agree with a late visit from her daughter's lover."

Astrid's brows curled into a slight frown, "_What_ happened?"

Hiccup chuckled, shifted his eyes elsewhere, as he usually did whenever he was about to explain something shameful. "She started complaining on how inappropriate it was of me to knock on someone else's door at that time of the night. Then, I just asked for you." His eyes finally met hers once again, looking rather worried for a second, as he revived those last few memories in the back of his head...

_"My daughter left. Took most of her belongings and fled home, no thanks to yeh risking her presence. Yeh should have kept her away from the docks in the first place, Ya fool!"_

"But, why would she do that?!" Hiccup helplessly asked.

_"Yeh tell me! Astrid's been taking senseless actions no thanks to yer doing!"_

"What...my doing? Bertha, with all thou respect, I have nothing to do with what's going on and neither does Astrid. It's something that just happened and suddenly got out of hand."

"And why do yeh think it got outta hand, eh Hiccup?" She growled.

"What?"

"It got outta hand for yeh not thinking on what could go wrong if exposed to a foreign visitor. Astrid is no fool and she is far from repulsive so she would become an easy target. Everyone knows that, Hiccup. If her father were still alive, he would have locked her indoors until the visitors had left, and so would I have if I ever knew yeh'd be so careless!"

_Hiccup had to bite on his lips, as hard as he could just to keep himself from saying anything disrespectful to the woman known best as Big-boobied Bertha. A fearless mistress with a body large enough to take down ten men with one simple hit. He wouldn't dare take a chance standing against his bride's mother, though now he would remind himself much more frequently from whom did Astrid get all those unique attributes._

_"Any idea on where she could have gone to?" He asked._

"Not one. But even if I had, I wouldn't spill it for yeh. Now that things have gone through a different course, I must suggest you stop trying so hard and give in. Billus seems like a worthy opponent."

Hiccup nearly sneered, "Are you suggesting I let her marry Osch's son?"

_"What I suggest, is for you to see Berk as a priority now that plans have gone into a tight twist. If yer so decided into finding my daughter, then I suggest yeh do so before she does something we would all regret. And when yeh do, make her complete the treaty. Think like a chief, Hiccup."_ With that, Bertha took a step backwards and slammed the door shut on Hiccup's face. Then the flashback haunting his thoughts ceased to a final end.

"After that, I went back home. Toothless was well asleep so I couldn't ask him to track you down or even try to find Stormfly. So I just gave in for the night, hoping to catch a glimpse of you the next day, only to prove to myself you weren't completely gone. A while later, my mom came in and told me you were staying at our house. I wanted to go and confirm such but she didn't let me leave. She asked me to give it a night and just let us rest it off."

"She basically said the same to me." Astrid mumbled, remembering how Valka had asked her to give it a rest and then find ways to logically fix things on the next day. Yet, Astrid's previous actions were basically far from logical.

"How'd you sleep up there? There's no bed." Hiccup asked, raising a suddenly curious brow.

"Stormfly cuddled me in."

"And the lights?"

"Valka lit the fire when she came in."

"Ah,"

Astrid then grinned, taking a good hold of his hand and lacing their fingers together, "I liked the seats. They're beautiful, Hiccup."

He proudly smirked, "Told you it would be worth the wait."

"Yeah, and did it ever occurred you to start off with a bed instead?" She mocked.

He cleared on his throat guiltily, "Yeah, well, that came in after I had finished the chairs."

Astrid slightly laughed, "And you said I was the one making senseless decisions all of the sudden."

Hiccup nodded. Confirming her statement as he watched her roll her eyes and then lay her head on his shoulder. He snaked his other arm around her, bringing her closer to him, encasing her into a tight, warm embrace as he buried his chin in her hair.

It always seemed like Astrid was the one comforting him, rhetorically asking him what could be the best choice, serving as his most peaceful and reasonable conscience.

Whenever he needed comfort, she was there. Whenever he needed someone he could trust his innermost worries and expect a Norse response, she had willing ears to give and always had something to say that would make him feel better. She was always _there_...no matter what his mood was, he had grown to enjoy having her join him and Toothless to search for new lands and map the world..._together_.

This time, was no difference. Even if she was the one who usually comforted him, Hiccup knew, that no matter how strong and brave Astrid might make herself even in the toughest times of her life, he knew she was still a human being. A woman whose feelings she might work as hard as she could to keep hidden, but would every once in a while slip from the already full mug.

Like now, he understood how lost she could feel deep within even if she barely showed it. And no doubt, was he willing to be her comfort. Just as how he had gained her absolute trust, how he earned the privilege to be the only one in this realm that would see her for who she is, without masks, without having to pretend being so strong. With each other, they could be just..._humans_.

So he could understand her senseless behavior back at the arena, how stupid it might sound the fact that she had left home just to have some time for herself, how she nearly killed two men in less than twenty minutes down in the arena...everything. He understood it. He understood _her_.

Hiccup knew all of her actions, were just product of her inner conscious being scared. Scared of throwing everything she had worked for her entire life, down the drain and devote herself to a man she had recently met. And even if she never admitted how she truly felt, Hiccup _did_ know, because he knew her more than _anyone_ _else_. He knew, that if it wasn't _this_ Astrid drowned in his embrace, all exhausted and regretful of many mistakes of her life in just a second, then it would be _that_ Astrid, back at the arena, torturing and destroying everything around her. So, he was glad to have found her before anything else could go awfully wrong, simply, because he would very much rather be the one who serves as comfort to her when she needed him the most, than to see her pay for the consequences of her own senseless actions thanks to her wrath.

He then wondered, at a time like this..._what would his dad do? _

"What are we going to do?" She asked, within whispers, still resting her head against the center of his chest, her eyes lost in sight through the cove.

"I don't know." He honestly answered. "Just, give me time. I'll figure something out."

She hesitated, then silently sighed, "Okay. But...don't take _too long_."

_I know, Astrid. I know I can't wait too long, or else I'd lose you to an unworthy opponent and all for keeping my arms crossed. Now, just give me time to think about something...anything, just to keep you near. I wouldn't bare losing you right after losing my dad. Now I have to show you what I can do in so little time, without the need of your usual positivity. Though...some of that cheer you always spring to me could be gladly appreciated._

_Then I realized, I still had some questions for her, some things I needed to clear in my head_ _before taking any kind of action, "Hey, Astrid?"_

"Hm?" _She sounded tired. As if she was halfway to fall asleep before I would intrude her relaxing session within my embrace. Her hand gripped on my waist and then loosened as her fingers relaxed and her breath banged against the thin layers of my tunic._

_My fingertips slowly began slowly running through the knots of her tangled, messy braid. The tips were slightly damp, so was her neck and forehead. Probably from running down a river of Astrid-rage and try to commit murder under impulsive reactions._ "Are you angry, at Ruffnut, for saying what she did last night?"

"No, not her."

"Why not?" _I tilted my head, trying to find her face, but it was hopeless, for her forehead was already buried against my neck, giving me a great chance to feel the cold of her sweat stick against my skin._

"Even though she said things that should cost her, her tongue, I can't simply be mad at her. If I was, then I'd spend the rest of my life upset with either of the twins."

_I smiled, not really helping to realize my Astrid was finally going back to her usual senses.  
_  
"So, you won't kill her?"

"Why should I? Ruffnut and Tuffnut suffer from some kind of abnormalcy from birth. Best thing we have ever done is ignore them when we have to." _At last, she rose her head to meet my eyes, her lips were curled up into a weak smile, _"I did get mad at the fact Eret didn't have the courage to confront me and tell me the truth to my face, on top of feeling as if all my future plans were crumbling down in a second."

_And that was why she had overreacted... Now I see the reasons behind her impulsive reactions a while ago. It was as if the old Astrid had somehow come back to life, all dark and with billions of secrets to hide. Unlike this Astrid, who brightened every ray of my days with her smile. Now I know why I haven't seen her so loosened up lately, was she scared? Astrid Hofferson? Scared of what? Of all this?_

_In a completely different time, asides from this one, I knew she would tell me the other part of her sudden deep burden. Now I couldn't just dare to pressure her. I never did. I've always showed myself patient enough to wait for until she was ready to open up from her stoned cage. As for when she finally does, I will be ready._

_As I nodded my head back and forth in agreement, I buried my lips in her head and planted a strong, long kiss against her damp forehead, having her messy bangs curl in my lips and stick to them even when I pulled back, having to raise a hand and get them out with my fingers._ "Let's go back. Before anyone notices we're gone."

_She chuckled_, "I think they've already noticed their chief has gone missing with me, as per usual."

_I smirked, cuddling her closer_, "But, it's been a while since we last granted ourselves a small runoff."

_She then nodded, as if her eyes had suddenly gone through a phase of nostalgia, before pulling away from my embrace, and pushing herself back on her feet. She stretched out her hand for me and I took it, being pulled in no time by her back up to my feet as I felt and watched her hand dust my shoulders and sides._

"You know, I thought you were mad at me."

_I picked her axe from the ground and buckled it back on the pouch of her back holds._ "At you? Why would I be mad at you?"

_She shrugged, while giving her back to me as I tried to lace her axe securely on her back. I still couldn't understand very well how this weapon never bothered her walking or running. She wore it as if it weighted nothing at all.  
_  
"Your reactions. Last night?"

"Yeah, that's all in the past, Astrid. I was shaken up. You know that. Don't worry about it."

_She sighed_, "You're right, just, don't do it again or I will have to break your spleen for scaring the dragons out of me."

_Even though she had sighed, her voice sounded more like a mocking, quick laugh. So I leaned closer to her, then chuckled and took a hold of both of her arms, turning her to face me and as I playfully pouted, I leaned a little closer and faked a frown,_ "You know, as your chief now, I demand some more respect."

_Astrid suddenly frowned in a way that made me think for a moment her anger was awakening once again. Her eyes went slightly darker and her upper teeth jailed her lower lip while her brows joined in unison. Last thing I saw, was her arm being drawn back as high as she could,_ _tightening a strong fist and then banging her knuckles against my right lumbar region, cutting my breath in less than a second as I heard and saw her frantically laugh and sway joyfully side to side. _

_As if using violence on me resulted very pleasing. No kidding..._

"Wh-why do-do you have to use violence!?"

_Then, her hands found my bending body and brought them up to cup my face in them, bringing me into her height,_ "No one bosses me around. And besides, you know that's not really violence. It's tough love." _Grinning, her lips kissed my aching nose then pulled back as she ran towards a boulder, climbed on it and called for Stormfly and Toothless who were fighting for a large, thin pine tree trunk at the other side of the cove. At the sound of her calls, they both dropped the insignificant tree and raced themselves towards us.  
_  
_Astrid rubbed on Toothless' scales before he would slip from her care and skip to me. Sitting right before me, he tilted his head in confusion as he saw me still rub on the aching sides of my body. I just shook my head and sighed, climbing onto his back,_ "Same as usual, bud."

_As if he had somehow understood me, Toothless turned his head to catch a look at my face and lowered his eyebrows in a teasing grimace, having me chuckle at him and playfully pat on his sides,_ "Don't start. Now let's go home."

_With a playful groan, Toothless swayed happily side to side and with a quick glance at Stormfly, who was already waiting for his call, and having her rider well seated on her back. Then leaned forward._

_ Toothless steadied himself on the ground until he felt my chest lean forward on his back, his paws unburied themselves from the ground, skipped forward and with a quick flick on the pedal, we were already taking off to the skies.  
_

* * *

"Hiccup, the only reason why I left my house was _that_. I wanted some alone time for once in my life."

"You still won't stay here all by yourself, Astrid, and that's final." _I said while walking through the living room of our unfurnished cabin, kneeling to place a pile of blankets near the fireplace._

"You can't stay here with me, Hiccup. What will the village think if they find out?"

"That's why he brought some backup!" _Fishlegs said emerging from the door, with a cocky smile, holding a huge, empty cauldron in his arms. Followed by Snotlout, who carried a_ _considerable amount of wood. Ruffnut followed in with arms full of fresh Salmon and then Tuffnut closed the door behind him with a quick foot kick since he had both arms busy, holding a closed, wooden box in._

"What in Helhaim's name are you guys doing here?" _Astrid asked._

"I asked them to join us, for the night." _I said, walking past her and starting to move the dining chairs aside to make more space.  
_  
"Why?" _Her tone was vague. Clearly, she wasn't in the mood for being accompanied tonight. Unfortunately for her, I had no plans in pleasing her tonight by leaving her all by herself in an unfinished cabin, at night, when the breeze suddenly began to grow colder by the day as it got near winter season. As brave as she might be, as stubborn as she would get, my answer was final. I wasn't letting her spend a single night by herself while she is struggling through a hard situation that would define and twist the rest of her already well planned life. _

_Aside of all that, I secretly just wanted to spend as much time as I could near her. But...that's just between me and myself...for now.  
_  
"Why complain anyway?" _Snotlout asked as he sat by the fireplace and began to fan the fire with an old cloth and every once in a while throwing a dry stick in. _

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm old enough for babysitters." _Astrid replied dryly._

"Yeah, just think about it, Astrid," _Tuffnut said while placing the big wooden box full of food on the stoned kitchen counter._ "Vivid fire, fresh salmon, baguettes, yak milk, cozy blankets... Just like camping!" _He dropped his gaze for a second then back at her_ "...indoors." _He completed._

"More like a sleepover, actually." _Fishlegs corrected as he mounted the cauldron on the hanger within the fireplace, kneeled to grab a bucket of water and poured it inside the cauldron._

"Exactly." _I added, meeting her once again_, "Since when don't we spend a night together like how we used to back when we were fifteen?"

"Yeah, it doesn't even feel like we're a gang anymore." _Ruffnut said, already well comfortably seated on a near corner, legs crossed femur over ankle and a dark brown furred blanket curled in her hands._ "Everyone is awfully busy since we grew old."

"Yeah, what she said." _Tuffnut said, pointing at his sister with his thumb from his spot by the_ _now open wooden box and then relaxed on his shoulders, looking at everyone else with messy eyes _"Wait, what?!" _He then glared back at her_, "Hey, you're the one growing old!" _His hand brushed proudly on his invisible beard,_ "I'm still as flatteringly young as a fresh perch."

_I rose an eyebrow at the weird sound of his word selection, then shook it off by taking a hold of a pearly furred blanket and smiled warmly at her,_ "Just, go with it for now, Astrid. What could possibly go wrong from spending the night accompanied by old friends?"

_She hesitated, glaring still unconvinced at me, but as I insisted an exhilarated smile at her, she dropped her sharp attitude for once, and took the furs from me._ "Fine." _Muttering, Astrid turned to the corner near the staircase and kneeled there. Unfolding the blankets, she bundled them into a messy handmade pillow and punched it twice before laying her head on it. _

_I shook my head, while watching her and walked back to her, grabbing two blankets from the floor on my way to her and sat right by her legs._ "Won't you eat first?"

"Not hungry."

"No?!" _Fishlegs reacted, sounding slightly hurt_, "But I'm making my grandma's unique specialty. Salmon stew!"

"You know, you should accept that if you want any future favors from him." _I whispered into her ear after leaning closer to her. Seeing her smile at that, I grinned not helping she might have been thinking that she could take this opportunity to mock Fishlegs about knowing how to make one of his granny's recipes instead of making up his own.  
_  
"What could I ever possibly need from him?" _She whispered back, a little dry, once again, making me frown for her sudden tune switch.  
_  
"He always comes in handy."

"I want some of that!" _Tuffnut's voice echoed through our whispering, brief conversation as he ran over to Fishlegs with a baguette in hand. Peeking into the cauldron to see if he could get a deeper sniff from the stew._

_Fishlegs curled his brows together and snapped the hot spoon on Tuffnut's hand. Having him skip one step backwards, with a loud squeal, dropping the baguette to the floor and quickly rubbing on his now ardent skin._ "Dude! That hurt!"

"Do it again!" _Ruffnut excitedly yelled from her spot and leaned forward with big, astounded eyes as_ _she watched her brother groan in pain._

"Such a baby..." _Snotlout rolled his eyes and stood up from his spot by the fireplace._ "You know, we can play a game. To kill some time."

"What game?" _Fishlegs asked, stirring the pot. _

"How about Truth or Dare?" _Snotlout suggested with a wry smile._

"Awesome!" _Tuffnut exclaimed, finally moving away from the still cooking stew and crawled to where his sister was at_. "Haven't played that in years."

"Are you certain you remember how it's even played?" _Astrid asked_.

"Uuuh….no." _Tuffnut answered, scratching on his right temple_ "Has to do with no lying, right?"

"That, and doing as you're told." _Snotlout grinned._ "So, whose up first!?"

"Not me, count me out. I prefer not to get involved in trouble once again after last time." _Fishlegs said, turning his broad back at everyone else.  
_  
"I'm pretty sure no one remembers what happened." _Astrid grinned._

_Snotlout laughed all of the sudden_, "Yeah, like dared to kiss a black sheep's ass after sticking a candle in it would be a hard thing to forget."

_Everyone laughed, Fishlegs turned chili red and I just chuckled, trying not to bite my lips so hard in order to keep myself from laughing._

"Not funny guys." _Fishlegs complained, relieving the cauldron from the position over the fire and sliding the holder a little further from the flames. He then started serving into shallow, ceramic containers. _

_Ruffnut snickered,_ "Are we playing or not?!"

"Yes!" _Tuffnut and Snotlout answered at the same time._

"No!" _Fishlegs and Astrid as well._

_I just rolled my eyes at them all and got comfortable, against Astrid's legs before groaning at the_ _thought of having to stand up once again as I saw how Fishlegs glanced over his shoulder back at me, with a pleading look in his eyes, as if that were enough to make me get up and go help him with the servings.  
_  
"Whatever, I'll start." _Ruffnut glanced slowly at each of the teens around her, thinking deeply on who she should make target of first, then she smirked back at her first victim,_ "Snotlout!"

_He whimpered_, "Yes, my dearest princess?"

"I dare you to sniff my brother's butt!"

"Seriously!? Why!?"

"Awesome! Hurry up!" _Tuffnut clapped twice before leaning forward, kneeling and positioning himself, supporting his weight on both his knees and knuckles. All his dorsal side facing the ceiling and his less nice parts, facing Snotlout._

"Do it!" _Ruffnut grinned all excited as she leaned forward, decided to get the best view of this._

"Oh no... Don't tell me we have to see this," _I mumbled as I walked back to Astrid, holding two servings in my hands, offering her one as I waited for her to sit back up and accept my offering._

"If you don't do it, you have to drink yak pee instead of milk for two days straight." _Tuffnut informed.  
_  
"Mm, gaah! Alright, alright." _Snotlout took in a deep breath, buffed his chest up and exhaled in defeat before crawling forward, and sooner than he had even expected, his nose had reached not so close to Tuffnut's bottom when the peculiarly not pleasant odor slapped his cheeks and practically broke all sense of smell he had left as he fell back on his own butt and squeezed on his nose. As if that would relieve him from that horrid smell not even close to a giant's foot. _"Dude?! What the...!"

"Like it?" _Tuffnut sat back straight. Laughing enjoyably,_ "I haven't showered in three months straight. I call it a new record."

"Geesh, call it a new condemnation, should be the correct term." _Snotlout answred.  
_  
"And that's what you get when you want to play Truth or Dare," _Astrid said._

"What would you know?!" _Snotlout growled before taking the bowl of stew I had offered him,_ _trying to take in as much as he could from the scent. As if he could replace the horrid one with a pleasant one._

"Actually, she's right, Snotlout. I mean, it was _your_ idea after all." _I said, taking two more servings for the twins._

"Oh, shut up, Hiccup!" _Snotlout_ _said_, "Now it's my turn. I dare you to have some of my salmon stew!"  
_  
My sight at him grew tired_, "Seriously?"

"That it?" _Ruffnut asked, displeased._

"Yes."_ Snotlout said, offering his bowl to me and as I moved to take his dare, he pulled his plate back and spit a large amount of saliva in it. Then offered it back to me.  
_  
"Cool, baptized salmon stew!" _Tuffnut said.  
_  
"Snotlout, that's too low." _Astrid hissed from the other side of the room. _

"Not as low as making me kiss another man's ass."

"Not kiss, sniffed. And that's something completely different." _Ruffnut clarified._

"Still, I dare my dearest chief cousin to have some of my now slimy salmon stew. See how proper he truly is. Otherwise, you'll be drinking yak pee for two days straight."

I did hesitate. Of course, trying to suck into the possibilities of catching an awful illness from drinking Snotlout's greenish oral excretions which were haunting me down in less than a second. _Yet, drinking Yak pee, didn't sound very much relieving either. So I just had to make a quick choice before Snotlout would make me do something else. This said, I swallowed heavily and took in his bowl in my hands, brought the ceramic slowly to my lips and with anticipated regrets, a large, icky ball of heavy manly excretions went down my throat, making my entire body shaken up in disgust at the thought of my resent action before stepping back and dropping myself on my bottom by Astrid's side, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me closer. Making me crash my back against her._

_ Her other hand rested on my chest, patting gently as if to relieve me from choking any louder thanks to the repulsive, trashy flavor._

"You okay?" _She mumbled.  
_  
"Yeah, unfortunately, the salmon did no good in hiding out the other content's flavors."  
_  
Chuckling, Astrid kissed my cheek and then let go of me to continue eating her stew. I glanced down at the full serving for myself and couldn't help but to stick the tip of my tongue out in repulsion, not really wanting anything liquid going down my throat for the night. _

"I think I'll stick with the bread." _I muttered while taking her own piece of bread and grabbing a bite. Not really caring for her sudden frowns and glares. I just ate her bread and my own silently and peacefully. _

_Later that night, when everyone was lost, deep in sleep, Toothless had stomped into the cabin and made his way comfortably by Astrid and I. She was already asleep, facing the staircase, her back to me. _

_I used the black furred blankets I had taken for myself to cover her up to her shoulders. Fortunately for both of us, the furs were big enough for us both to fit in comfortably. But right now, I was far from feeling sleepy. Exhausted, maybe, but without any desire of closing my eyes and accepting that there was to be another day closer to what could be the chances of having my wife be snatched away in a heartbeat._

_ I enjoyed giving Astrid the rights to decide for herself, even if not all married woman had that privilege, I loved a free spirited Astrid more than anything else in this world. Though, knowing how now her voice could be barely listened to if she gets to marry Billus for Berk's sake, it only bothered me how temperamental she would get, how violently impossible, as if defending for her own freedom would be the last thing she ever dared to do. And without a doubt, she surely would._  
_  
Toothless released a low purr at the feeling of my fingers gently scrubbing on his scales as I silently got lost in my own thoughts and burdens. I knew how much of a fearless warrior she was, how she wouldn't accept a no for an answer, how she would defy any law, rip out a heart from a man's chest all so violently...whatnot? And all for regaining her own freedom._

_ I wouldn't ask her to go back home to her mother, I just couldn't. I had to accept her choice in wanting to stay away from a mother that could annoy her enough with the same subject every time she had a chance. I had to understand her temperamental, sudden impulses._

"But, I can see and no less understand that now, she's the one who needs me the most, bud. And we are getting her out of this."

"Yes, but how can we succeed without endangering Berk?"_ Fishlegs whispered, pulling me out of my sudden train of thoughts as I glanced back at him, seeing how he was pushing himself up on his elbow, to catch a glimpse back at me from his sleeping corner almost under the dining table, just a few steps away from Toothless. Had I been speaking out my thoughts? How much had he listened?_

_Shaking it off, my hands slowed down their scratches, as I could then hear Toothless' snores deepen beneath my touch._ "We reason with our new visitors, get to an agreement."

"Hate to break it to you, Hiccup, but the possibilities of triumphing with taking in a reasonable talk between tribes in order to relieve a woman from a suddenly arranged marriage, are completely below five percent."

"And that minus five percent left, is all we need."

"Um, would you please be more specific, Hiccup?"

_I snickered before glancing back at him, still not getting my fingertips off my best friend's cheeks, _"Through some old investigation..."

"But, investigating takes time, Hiccup. You can't possibly expect to have fast, effective and durable results in no less than a day."

"Oh, but we can." _I_ _confirmed_, "Before sunup, you and I will get our hands busy. No resting until we find what we need. Something that would get us out of this mess without risking the village's safety."  
_  
Even though Fishlegs' eyes were completely unconvinced, he didn't say another word. He just nodded and laid on his back, turned on his side giving his back at me and in no less than five minutes, his snores were evident__. _

_Everyone was terribly exhausted. I could tell that by their loud snores and on how fast they all fell asleep. Even Astrid. She didn't snore, but when I positioned myself back down beside her, I could hear her heavy breathings, as if she had been struggling for some freedom even in the intimacy of her dreams. But I was decided, as I gently ran a hand on her waist to keep her close, careful not to wake her, laid my face near the back of her neck, took in her sweet, lavender scent, and closed my eyes. Allowing her presence to fill in every corner of my mind, heart and soul, having them relax with the simple thought of having her near once_ _more. Forgetting how I've been taking her for granted for nearly two months, how she had always forgiven my unexplained, distant behavior, how she had understood every mood that emerged from me day by day, without a fuzz. How she had suddenly allowed her anger take over her good will and make her commit actions she would later consider as inadequate. But I just...had to understand her. Just like how she always found a way to understand my casual confounded behavior, I needed to understand hers as well. She was human after all, and not just that, she was mine. All mine ever since I first laid eyes on her and began praying the gods above for some opportunity to have her as a lifelong companion. Now that I finally got that wish granted, I can't just dishonor the gods, my dad, her... By letting her be claimed by another man_ _so easily. This was why, I made my choice. Restlessly, I will search for as much as I have and need in order to get her out of this mess myself._

_Even, if it is the last thing I do..._

To be Continued.


	8. Steal Your Pain Away

**Sorry sorry sorry! I updated it before fixing the time-changes! But now its fixed! :) Sooorry! **

* * *

When was the last time I had the chance to wrap my arms around her during her deep slumber? Perhaps last year, when we used to frequently train out in the wilderness, spending several nights and days out there, as part of training. Well, as hard as it might be to believe, Astrid was the one who usually crawled in the middle of the night, when everyone else was already fast asleep, making her own way to my side. Then, it wasn't until the next morning I realized Toothless wasn't the only one claiming my personal boundaries. She was so silent and motionless back then. But, tonight, she stirred and kicked on my knees as if she'd been trying to defend herself in battle.

She barely let me sleep at all...

Sometime around the early morning, her unsteady kicks ceased and I took that chance to tangle my legs in hers so she wouldn't move so easily again, without noticing something held her back or disrupted her unknown dreams. She didn't move again, though. Her head had tilted to the side and her body turned to her right, facing my chest. A hand hid somewhere in it and her lips parted.

I couldn't help myself but to stare down at her. Who'd thought _I_, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, wimpy son of Stoick the Vast, natural failure amongst Viking cultures, could have ever been noticed by such brave, fearless, daring, fearsome...beautiful lady, like _Astrid_?

For years I'd been wondering if she'd noticed me after I stood out at the arena with all the dragons all of the sudden, applying everything I learned from being with Toothless, with them back at training. Probably, that had been the reason why at first, I didn't believe our relationship could be, well _serious_ all those few months afterwards. Until one evening, within the intimacy of my own bedroom, I just couldn't find ways to fall peacefully asleep—reasons I can't even remember—and then I asked myself the very same question. Was it after I'd been recognized as not exactly a loser?

Then, a quick reminder haunted my memories as I saw her back at the last Thawfest by that era, I almost won over a terribly prideful Snotlout, she came back to me and asked, _'Do you know what I always liked about you, Hiccup?_'

And _those_ were the key to my troubled doubts. After such, I realized how much while I was an invisible, worthless maggot within the Village, long before Toothless came to form part of my life, I had caught her silently glance every once in a while_, back at me_.

At times, she would pass by the forge to pick up some weapons and Gobber was always the one to attend her. I, on the other hand, had been working on some sketches, designing or polishing some other things and always took the chance to glance over the shiny metal hanging on the wall before me, which reflected everything far behind me. Recalling how one day, I caught her several times staring right at _me_.

At first, all my life, I've believed she was staring at some kind of weapon that might have seized her attention, but no. She was looking at me. Was that why she'd always been so curious on what I do around the village?

Now, all I knew was how much she mattered to me, no matter how much of a jerk I've behaved with her in the past few months, after dad past off with the gods, to Valhalla.

My lips, suddenly found themselves against the skin of her cold temples, brushing the whispering words against her soft skin, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to involve you in any of my own burdens, Astrid. I wanted to fight the odds by myself, I know, it had been painful for me as well." Sighs "...and I didn't realize I was pushing you down an abyss where I could never reach out for you again, after Hollibus' chief arrived Berk and claimed you as his son's wedded wife to be." Chuckles, "What's worse, you never complained out loud." My nose pressed against her cheek, "You only waited, behaved like my shadow, worrying even after being treated like crap...you...always showed _patience_."

My jaw clenched at the thought of that regretful memory as my brows curled up in a tight frown, "I swear, I will do _everything_ in my power to stop this marriage. There _must_ be anotherway."

"Um, Hiccup?" Eyes snapped back open, thinking for a slight moment I had spoken too loud, that she had heard me, that someone had noticed Astrid and I were sleeping so close against each other, under the same furs. But then, I realized Toothless was still loudly snoring against my back. So it was impossible for anyone to see us through such a big black dragon.

"Hiccup?" There it was again. My head tilted upwards and then I saw Fighlegs' head peeking out from Toothless' massive back. My heart pounded nonstop at the sudden thought of it being someone else, who just saw us cuddled up together, like this. But Fishlegs wasn't just_ someone else_, he turned out to be mine and Astrid's confident. As hard as it is to be believed, Fishlegs managed quite well all of our reckless moves.

"Oh, Fishlegs... It's just you." I sighed in relief.

"Hate to disturb you, Hiccup, but its two hours before dawn."

"Right," I nodded, "I'll be up in a minute. Thanks."

Fishlegs just nodded, uncertain, then turned and walked out of sight.  
As much as I hated to unglue myself from her, I knew this was very much _necessary_. Even if I just had one or two hours of rest.

Leaning forward, closer to her, I kissed her forehead and while feeling Toothless growling within before stirring and finally sitting back up, looking down at us with wide curiosity, I just rose my hand from her waist to her cheeks and gently caressed them, brushing my lips down the line of her nose, and finally, her lips.

Encasing her lowest one, trapping her jawline in my hand so she wouldn't pull away once I felt her uncomfortably move beneath me. No doubt, I had woken her up. But I wanted to stubbornly take advantage of her lips before moving away from her for the rest of the day. I wanted to withhold her lips before they touched Stormfly's scales, before they had food past through them and down her throat, before words were even spoken. Those were _my_ lips to claim, and I wanted to ravage them at once. Few seconds later, her body relaxed and soon, her lips were challenging my own.

Cold, slow fingertips traveled up my rising and falling chest, then stopped on the back of my neck. Her tongue curiously peeked from her lips and poked on my own, parting them and sliding daringly into my mouth. Without a second thought, I took her in. Tonguing hers once, maybe twice, or even three times before our lips emitted a loud noise once I pulled them apart and gently kissed her cheek, then pulled completely away from her.

Astrid's big, deep blue eyes stared confused at me. I just smiled sheepishly, and rubbed my thumb on her jawline, "Go back to sleep. I have to go, now."

She didn't complain. Hel, she didn't even say a word nor made a single move, aside from slightly nodding and her lips drawing a small, sleepy smile.

Her eyes looked tired, as if they weighted extra on her face, so she closed them once again.

Were those little bottomless eyes the ones I was destined to see _every_ morning? The very last ones to admire at sundown? I'm not sure...but I surely hoped so. I might not be sure of what destiny involving Astrid would look like, but I am completely certain on how I _want_ it to be like.

Time ran out. Without letting her charming presence bewitch me once again, I took a hold of her wrist and pulled it away from my neck, then I sat back up and turned to glance at Toothless, who was still looking down at us, this time showing his gums in a curiously pleasant way. I pouted and then chuckled, standing up and pushing the dragon's stalking head away, "Show's over, bud. Let's go."

Toothless hummed what sounded more like a mocking laugh, then went away directly to the front door.

* * *

Day two...day two...day two...day two...day two...

Those were the only two words taking place in her mind from the moment she walked out what was initially meant to be hers and Hiccup's house, and strolled down the dry grounds of her unordinary village. The day didn't feel warm at all, cool and most likely enjoyable instead. The wind seemed to behave, keep its frequency to a minimum. The sun..._where_ was the sun at today?

No, there was no sun at all. Just dark gray clouds slowly moving over the island.

Her feet came to a sharp stop when the forge's drapes were almost brushing against her nose. She swung them aside and slid herself in. The place was empty. No one taking orders, no one fixing broken or missing dragon teeth, no one sketching new designs, no one working on the metal...well...no one in!

"Hiccup?" She called, moving as graceful as she could, just so she wouldn't step on one of his oh-so-precious-projects. He had scolded her several times before for being overly brusque around his projects and today, playfully steaming him up wasn't exactly on the top of her list. "Gobber? Fishlegs? Anyone here?"

Not a sound. Not a soul.

"I'll purposely break something if no one comes out!" She grinned, as if her little fake threat would make someone magically appear and give her the kind of assistance she demanded. But her grin switched into a disappointed pout.

It was clear no one would answer her anyway, so she sighed aloud and turned on her heels. Decided to search elsewhere when her eyes found a new form of distraction at what she saw...

In the far end of her left side, there was a big-_something-_ covered in a light brown blanket. Curiosity hit her—as per usual—and soon she found herself standing right beside that curiously big obstacle. Another one of Hiccup's projects? Or was this one from Fishlegs?

Gripping on the blanket's hem, a quick swoosh from both her arms removed the sheet, revealing an unfinished, yet stunning masterpiece. On either poles of the headboard, there were two perfectly sculpted dragon heads. On the right pole, one with a spiked crown on its head, mouth closed, as if on guard, but instead of facing forward, it faced to the side. The other dragon head was far different from the first. This one's head was fairly flat, long ears on both sides and big, wide-opened eyes.

Both dragons, were facing each other. Her fingers slowly traced up on what looked like a perfect replica of Stormfly's head, made out of fine wood. Then, they went down the pole and danced along the side frames. The mattress was missing, but this King-Sized work of art didn't need a mattress to look at all enchanting. As she pulled her fingers back from the well-polished wood, her eyes blinked in realization...

How long has he been working on this?

Was it even really to be ours?

Her fingers slowly moved to touch the wood once again and noticed that the framed cuts and details were still a little rough to the touch. Meaning that it hadn't been more than hours since it was last worked on.

Is he still working on this? But...why so?

Her teeth clenched. A sudden wave of disapproval shadowing those of confusion and joy within her battered heart.

"He's not going to give up, is he?" She asked herself with a frown. Knowing him all too well.

How much had she wished to actually _be_ the one with this kind of encouragement he emitted, to fight off the possibilities of slipping off this sudden arrangement, to reveal the true and daring Viking that has always lived inside her. But this time, it was obvious that she couldn't move a finger or say a word on it that would _actually_ _be_ _considered_. As much of a Viking she would have within, traditions were still just that...traditions. And as Vikings, they had to respect their own laws. Otherwise, everything in their lives would be a sick mess.

Understanding that, Astrid took in a forced deep breath and let it go as if spitting out poison from her lungs, turning on her heel and stormed out of the forge.

"Mornin' Astrid!" A hefty, blonde Haired Viking said most cheerfully, waving his axe in salutation at her.

She slightly nodded in response.

"Oi, Astrid! Morning lass!" Another Viking saluted. This one was carrying two white sheep as he passed by the female Viking.

Bowing her head once again in response, this time, a weak smile tracing her lips. People seemed to have woken up on a nice side today...

_And here I thought I'd be black-eyed since the last argument at the Meade Hall. Turns out, no one actually cared about what Ruffnut had said back then.—_she thought.

"For the least..." She muttered to herself till her feet guided her to Mulch, a heavily dark-brown haired Viking, who was now pushing an empty cart, "Mulch!"

Mulch's beard-braids slightly swung on the rest of that long and loose beard of his when his head turned to glance at Astrid as she jogged to him, "Oi, good mornin' Astrid!"

"Hey." She replied nodding the courtesies aside for once and going straight to the point, "Have you seen Hiccup, today?"

"Oh, yes! I am on my way teh him. He's at the Great Hall."

She was about to ask if he needed any help with the cart when her gaze lifted and saw Hiccup greeting Toothless at the Great Hall's entrance. He was frantically rubbing on his dragon's chin and sides of neck when she smiled a quick 'thanks' to Mulch and jogged up the hill to the enthusiastic boy.

"Hiccup!"

He flinched, though it was quick, she had noticed his instant nerves waking up as he stopped rubbing on Toothless and just kept his hands cuddling him close.

His lips formed a warm smile at her and once she was finally before him, he said "Good morning milady." His smile widened once he saw her grin in response, "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever."

Hiccup chuckled and looked back down at a curious Toothless who was silently shifting glances from the male to the female before him, "You always say that."

She shrugged her right shoulder, "I do when I sleep with you, anyway." Bringing a hand to Toothless' sides, gently rubbing him, "Feels more peaceful and pleasant."

Hiccup chewed on his lower lip before dropping his hands from Toothless and just focusing on her, his cheekbones swiftly showing a shade of pale pink as he took one step closer, "Likewise."

There was a slight moment of silence between them when her fingertips gently danced on the Night Fury's back and eyes locked on the slim Viking before her. Then, when she finally dropped her gaze and increased the affection towards the now purring Dragon, "I wanted to tell you something. I won't be available to help in the Village nor the Dragon Training Academy today."

Hiccup's brow rose, "Why not?"

"Because I was planning on taking Stormfly out for a flight. Share the day with her." She shrugged, "I was looking for Fishlegs, to ask him if he could take over at the Academy but I couldn't find him anywhere so I asked your mom to take charge instead. Then I went looking for him again, but nothing yet."

"Um...yeah...uh..." Hiccup began to guiltily scratch the back of his head, shifting his glances to undetermined points around him, "About Fishlegs...uh...I need him for something really important so, he won't be anywhere near the Academy today either."

Astrid rose a brow in confusion as she glanced back at Hiccup, "Something really important?" She quoted, "Like what?"

"Nothing!" His sudden blurt at her made her frown at him, then he gaged, "Ah, I mean, nothing you'd need to know _right now_. You just enjoy your day out with Stormfly."

"Hiccup, if you need any help, I can just—"

"No!" He cut her off, "I mean...don't worry about me, I'll be fine, you go find Stormfly."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She pouted.

"As a matter of fact, _yes, he is_." Fishlegs said as he walked out from the only open door to the Great Hall, and climbed down the stairs to them.

Hiccup shot a stoned glare at Fishlegs who wasn't even looking at him.

"Care to explain?" Astrid asked, feeling slightly annoyed by the thought of suddenly being unwanted.

"Wh-wh-what Fishlegs really meant to say is that soon, we will explain everything to you but for now, we can't. Look at it from the point of being a nice, innocent and small secret between um...well...between guys."

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at Hiccup. Clearly with Astrid, her eyes usually yelled what her lips reserved.

Hiccup chuckled and walked closer to her, resting both hands on her arms and shyly searching for a drop of mild ease in her eyes, "I know you hate secrets, Astrid, but this is really _necessary_. I promise I'll tell you at the right moment. For now...I'll cover up for you throughout the day, how's that?"

His words might have relaxed her arms a little, having her unlock her laced limbs and dropping them to her sides, catching his hands in hers, slightly nodding in agreement.

Hiccup smiled warmly at her, "You know, if I asked you if I could go with you on this flight, if I had chance to do so, would you let me?"

Her cheeks rose, lips revealing nicely cleaned teeth with a small smile, "I always want you to fly with me."

Hiccup's eyes brightened, but then shifted alarmed as she pulled her hand from his, took a grip on his suit's buckle and brusquely pulled him into a strong lip crash.

Astrid knew she was risking everything with just a public kiss with the man who once was hers to keep, and now had turned into a forbidden fruit for her to take. She knew that if seen by someone not that close to their little circle of trust, then her actions would be considered as treason and dishonor. But given the kind of _Viking_ she was, at the moment, she could care less.

Hiccup gave into the kiss, taking the initiative of pushing his tongue into her mouth and poking on hers before caressing it as gentle as usual. Few seconds later, he parted their lips from each other, gazing back into her eyes, "I'll see you later, tonight."

Astrid chewed on her inner cheeks, "I...don't think I'll be in for dinner, Hiccup."

Hiccup's smile fell, "Why not?"

"Mm, because I don't know exactly at what time will I be back."

Hiccup's lips parted, taking in some air before spreading words to reply her statement when a sudden thought took away his desires of further speech. Instead, his lips sealed once again and his head nodded once. Deciding to let her be, to give her the kind of space she demanded even if he wasn't exactly agreeing with it. Yet, who was he to stand in Astrid Hofferson's way? As high as his place in her life was, Hiccup knew that now more than ever before, he had to do his best to keep her calm enough...just to prevent some unnecessary blood spread.

A low squawk made both of their heads turn and glance over at Toothless and Stormfly heading towards them. Exactly, _when_ did Toothless leave their side?

When they were kissing...perhaps?

"Toothless!" Astrid exclaimed all cheerful once she saw her girl, "You brought her to me?"

Walking towards the dragons, Astrid rubbed on his chin, having him purr and smile proudly at her before she pulled away and spread both arms wide open, inviting that light blue dragon who immediately leaned in and allowed her rider to cuddle her head into a very affectionate embrace. "Thank you!"

Hiccup laughed, "Yeah, curious on how fast and silent you found her, bud."

Toothless just rose his neck in a proud position. As if pointing out that _no_ dragon so far could be as agile as he was.

Hiccup smelled that familiar sense of pride and chuckled before palming his big blackened head to the side and starting to walk up the stairs, "Come on, you. Time to get back to work."

Not another word was spoken as Astrid turned her back on the two males and quickly revised Stormfly's already packed up bag, just to make sure she wasn't missing anything. Food, ropes, blankets, bow and arrow, a rubber ball and of course, her axe. All was in. _Thankfully_.

Hooking her right foot on the iron stirrup, pushing herself into a quick leg swing and moving her bum side to side until comfortable, Astrid glanced back at Hiccup who was now standing right by the Great Hall's large doors, holding one of them still slightly open, just enough for him to slide in. His lips curled up into a sheepish smile which she returned with doubled the enthusiasm he wasn't showing. Toothless had moved inside first, leaving Hiccup all by himself.

"Dumb words you say! Weather back to Hollibus Island will be exquisite, if not then so devour me Thor!"

That voice...it was awfully familiar and in the most terrible ways of all as the sudden queasiness in her stomach made her snap her head to her left and push her tarsals hard against the stirrups, rising her bum just a little from the seat.

The words she just heard weren't as close as thought. They came from what seemed to be up the road and effectively, they were getting louder.

_Billus_—she mouthed, allowing her buttocks fall back on the seat as she leaned forward, tapped her fingertips on Stormfly's side of neck and with a sharp frown she said "Let's go girl, up!"

In no less than a blink, Stormfly left the grounds and with a loud cracking noise from her lungs, she beamed through the defying wind, zigzagged all obstacles before her and finally stretching her wings through the wide clear skies as the village soon became just a small fogged memory below and behind them.

Astrid straightened her back, turning over her shoulder, see if she caught a glimpse of Hiccup, her eyes suddenly sad and unbelievably guilty for showing how she was capable of flying away in just a gush, without a single goodbye. But she _couldn't_ see him...by the time she chose to glimpse back for him, a wide gray cloud draped over their home village. So she took in a deep breath, and as she let it go, her torso leaned forward and just focused on riding for a while longer before determining what she'll do throughout the day.

* * *

"Awesome! Can we do it again?" Tuffnut asked as Barf and Belch flew back into the Academy followed by Hookfang, Skullcrusher and then Cloudjumper.

Valka laughed, "I believe that can be enough for today. Hiccup might need your assistance."

"Are you seriously relieving us for the day?!" Ruffnut asked, mouth dropped. "But it's not even midday yet."

Valka gracefully nodded, "I am. Surprised much?"

"Actually, we _are_." Snotlout responded while hopping down from Hookfang's back, "Astrid makes us train hard enough until we bleed instead of sweat."

"I don't believe we need to reach extremities." Valka chuckled.

Snotlout shrugged, "Well, close enough. She only gives us break time when she's in a good mood...which is nearly never. Plus, she always makes us train until we explode like bombardier beetles. There was this one time, when she sent us all into the depths of a supposedly dormant volcano." His uncanny tone gave emphasis to his words when he contracted and relaxed both of his index and middle fingers twice to point out the volcano's state of living. Then, his arms and face shimmered as his hands ghostly moved to his buttocks and slowly rubbed them at the memory that suddenly flashed across his head.

"Ugh, please, don't remind me." Tuffnut rolled his entire face along with his eyes, "I spent all night being a Hideous Zippleback's favorite popsicle."

"Uh..._nou_," Ruffnut intruded, both arms crossed, looking up, dumbfounded at her brother, "You fell asleep in the cauldron."

"Did I?" Tuffnut asked, clueless, bringing a finger up to his vaguely dropped lips, then shrugged and pointed at his sister, "But then I was liked by the dragon!"

"Are you certain it wasn't a dream, Tuffnut?" Valka asked, a small yet unsure side-lift of her lip.

Tuffnut blinked, "Hum...maybe. Maybe not."

Valka kept her smile, shaking her head in disbelief, "Well, anyway, I am glad to know you liked it. Hiccup asked me to be elsewhere after training, so I'll be going now." That said, Valka nodded once as a farewell and waved her hand for Cloudjumper as she began walking out the Dragon Academy Gates, having the massive Stormcutter follow her in utter silence.

Once the wise dragon rider was gone, the other four riders were left behind. Eret, who was currently dismounting Skullcrusher, and then began loosening the saddle from the dragon's hardened back, planning not to speak, but to turn on his own heel and peacefully flee from those same grounds that tied him into an upcoming sea of unbearable questions. But, he was in no good of a mood to answer to any asking coming from anyone, especially _Ruffnut_. He only desired for silence and silence alone. What he had said, were only words spilling from his tongue out of mere impulse. Being a dragon trapper, was all he knew most of his life, and even though for the most, he would have preferred it to stay that way. Even known as a recently dragon riding apprentice, was more than enough. But nothing else, nothing more from him was intended to be brought out to the light.

As his presence dissipated from closer sights, Tuffnut hopped on one of the empty carts and scooted his bum side to side until comfortable. "Sooo..." He began "What do we do now?"

"We can cook Fishlegs' underpants and serve him some underwear-soup for dinner." Ruffnut suggested, as she leaned her lower back against the edges of the cart where her brother sat on, resting both knuckles on her sides and smirking deviously.

"Nah, he won't want to eat anything from us." Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut's little evil smile faded away as she realized her brother was _actually_ _right_. They usually underestimated Fishlegs' intelligence as much as they've underestimated everyone else's.

Tuffnut's mouth hung open, "Uh, but then we force it into him!"

Snotlout rubbed on his barely visible beard.—though, he _believed_ he had an incredible outgrow. "Hm, I don't know, I rather do pranks on Son of Weasels."

"Wait, do we know any Son of Weasels?" Tuffnut asked, making Snotlout sigh in exasperation.

Ruffnut frowned at his ways of referring to Eret. But before she could say something about it, Tuffnut intruded, "Hey wait a minute, that reminds me, should we tell Astrid about our prank?"

"Yes, of course! If you want to lose your head to sharks." Snotlout snorted in his own sarcasm.

"That'd be cool." Ruffnut said, smiling widely once again, "Tuffnut's head turning into Shark food!"

"Oh yeah? And why won't _your_ head join mine?" He crossed his arms over his chest and moved his head facing the opposite direction from his sister.

"Not a bad idea." Ruffnut agreed. "Besides, my head should taste better than yours anyway. Yours would smell and taste like dragon shit."

"Wait," his eyes snapped widely open "Can sharks smell people?"

"Tsk, duh." Ruffnut mocked.

"Of course they do!" Snotlout added, walking toward them, fixing on his vest. Barf and Belch watching the three of them from a far behind distance from the twins while Hookfang rubbed his nose against his wing.

"They can smell you from wherever they are, in fact," Snotlout continued "They can even tell where you are right now."

Tuffnut's jaw fell as he stared at the other male in utter shock, "No, way." His disbelief was obvious, dropping from his every words as he hopped from the cart, making it slightly rumble and his sister lose balance for a brief second. "I've got to witness that!"

Rushed, the male twin ran out of the arena, having both dragons watch him disappear into the distance with a confused glance before turning their heads back to what now looked like a supposedly fearless Viking turn into a sloppy poet.

"You know, now that we are all alone, I can tell how stunningly bright your hair looks out in the sunlight."

An approach that felt rather suffocating, Ruffnut rolled on her eyes, crossed her arms over her shoulder and turned her head away, snorting.

Snotlout held his tentative smile as he moved a hand down her left hair-tail and brought the ends up to his nose, taking in a strange oiled fish scent that made him shudder in delight and let it go with as slow as his lungs would allow him to.

"Would you stop?" Ruffnut snapped.

"Never, my princess. Never."

Ruffnut sighed in exasperation and slipped from his invisible personal boundaries "You know, I might have some of those Achlys fruits left."

Snotlout turned to look straight at her, his expression still overjoyed, "Ah, desiring to blur my memories and poison my energies to unconscious, my dear?"

Ruffnut rose a brow, his tone was completely out of what she was used to hear from Snotlout. A usually persistent Viking male now talking in a strange vocabulary to her, one she didn't even expect him to know.

Had a Yak used his small brain as a seat earlier?

Taking advantage of her silence, Snotlout chuckled, seeming slightly serious once again, his expression suddenly shifted to curiously-worried "Besides, shouldn't you _get rid_ of those fruits anyway?"

Ruffnut shrugged. Barf and Belch walked behind her and as she rose an arm to the dragon, Barf moved his head to position it beneath the girl's palm, happily willing to have his daily caring session.

"She won't find out. Ever." She said.

Snotlout brought his hand back up to his chin and once again rubbed on what he actually thought was a grown beard, "Hm, I don't know...Astrid is not as stupid as you may think."

Ruffnut didn't answer that. She shifted all of her attention to the dragon enjoying her affections and soon, forgot how she had brewed Achlys fruits and served them in Astrid's mug as an innocent prank from the four rascals—including Fishlegs—having her to drink it after dancing all night with only one partner and soon watch her get tired and dizzy all of the sudden.

Perhaps, they miscalculated the amount of Achlys brewed fruits they had to give her.

All the while, Ruffnut planned in keeping their little prank for as long as possible, for she wasn't happy with the idea of ending up eyeless or some sort. So up till now, she just hushed herself and allowed Snotlout's voice become a minor sound on the back of her head.

* * *

"Ready, girl?"

"Guak-oouk!"

Sparkling fire emerging from her ferocious mouth in long, shooting-star form as it blasted the rocks Astrid threw for her, making it rain pebbles down to the ground. Overly joyed and pleased with her own bull's-eye, being constantly encouraged by Astrid's triumphal laughter.

They both experienced a smooth day—in Astrid's very own definition of smooth, which is pure adrenaline—since after practicing air-aim, Stormfly took them to Baldr's falls. An island they discovered along with Hiccup and Toothless, distinct from all the others from the water that fell from long streams coming from the highest peaks of mountains and instead of brusquely falling directly down to the wide and salty ocean, those delicate waters graced down at an incredibly slow pace, as if cursively dancing on large stones until they reach the bottom end.

Water? Crystal clear. Fish, algae and coral were easily seen through the waters as much as the smallest stones beneath them. Dark green grass all around the place, nothing was dead, nothing was sick nor wrong. Large trees full of apples, peaches, and colorful flowers. Fresh and cool breeze, serving as a quick reminder that winter impatiently approached Berk with every following-sunrise.

Flying to Baldr's falls, not only allowed her to feel as if she could break free for just a few hours. She could feel that in any other island or whichever the wind pushed her to. No, Baldr was special.

Crawling directly to the edge of the cliff, biting daringly on her lower lip, stopping herself just a few inches from the edge, right beneath a lively orange tree, her legs moved to straighten themselves on the ground, back flat against the cool grass, a hand resting on her stomach as the other was thrown behind her head to serve as a pillow as her eyes got lost into the clear blue skies. Stormfly made herself comfortable nearby Astrid and rested her chin on her shoulder, scratching her nose horn against her wing and then rising her head curiously watching the birds fly in groups across their sky.

Astrid closed her eyes and took in a long deep breath, "Feels good, doesn't it Stormfly?"

Stormfly looked down at her, tilted her head to the right then to the left before pushing her neck forward as a sign of agreement. Then moved her head back to glance at the birds.

Astrid's eyes reopened, watching the birds as well. There was only one thing missing to that nice feeling growing within her chest. _Hiccup_.

It had been a while since they took a complete day of flying together and simply getting themselves purposely lost. The thought of him brought her hands together on the low of her abdomen. Fingers absently rubbing against knuckles until the feel of that new golden band adorning her annular finger. Remembering what was so special about this very place. How the tall island of Baldr, had become one of her favorite lands discovered by her and Hiccup yet. Allowing herself drown back into forgetful streams that would make her forget all evil and curses that had been surrounding her soul for the past few months, for the past few days. Drowning into the refreshing rivers of grace given to this little piece of Valhalla. Only giving time and space for her mind to crawl back in time threads, golden threads, remembering the hidden jewels of Baldr in her heart...

_"Ha-haha! Hiccup! Where on Frigga's braids are you taking us?" Her laughter barely allowed her to speak while being pulled by the hand of her lover down the stairs of her home and out the front door._

_"You'll see." The only thing she got from him was that usually charming smile that showed his partly gaped central incisors as their movements increased in speed until they reached a very_

_ familiar Night Fury popping its head from the ground and smiling excitingly at the two of them. He immediately crouched. As if anxious of being mounted by Hiccup._

_"I see you're ready." Hiccup said as he let go of Astrid's hand and went over to Toothless, frantically beginning to rub the reptile's joyful head before dropping his hands from him and turning back to face the still confused lady standing just a few steps from them._

_Hiccup took in a deep breath and stretched his hand out for her to hold. "Come with me? There's something I want to show you, Astrid."_

_Her lips were trapped in her teeth as she watched him. His face showed mischievousness and innocence at the same time. How could that even be? His eyes were impatient, almost pleading for her to hurry._

_Not to keep him waiting much longer, hand slowly rose from her sides and fingers were soon trailing up his own, until they were trapped in his palm and her body was gently pushed forward by that slightly annoying force that had always drawn her closer to him._

_Knowing how an argument could grow in and ruin their moment just for him wanting to behave like a gentleman and offer her help climbing on Toothless, Hiccup let go of her hand and waited for her to climb herself up on the Night Fury. He wasn't willing to ruin his happy mood. Hiccup knew when to be a gentleman without upsetting her or making her feel as if she couldn't do things by herself._

_It was...something like self-pride from Astrid's part._

_Once she was on Toothless' back, Hiccup hooked his prosthetic foot in its specialized pedal and swung his other leg over the dragon, getting comfortable and rubbing on the Night Fury's sides "Ready?"_

_Toothless purred, hung his tongue out excitedly and as he turned his massive head to look at his rider, he nodded._

_"Hold up Hiccup! Where do yeh think yeh two are goin'?"_

_Hiccup allowed his entire body quiver, his cheerful expression shifted into a bummed, annoyed one as he closed his eyes and rolled his head, chuckling aloud, "Ahhg, Dad! What now!?"_

_By the time the eighteen year old boy opened his eyes and turned his head to the side, his father was already standing by them, both fists resting on his sides and eyebrows furrowed._

_"Yeh know I need you back at the forge, Hiccup."_

_"I-I-I know that, dad but I have to do something first I—"_

_"With Astrid!?" Stoick's eyes snapped open in shock then frowned again at him, this time even angrier, "Son, I am certain yeh can control those kind of urges at this age."_

_Hiccup's cheeks flushed, his lips disappeared into his mouth, hands gripped on the saddle and words seemed to be foreign for him all of the sudden._

_"What are you talking about?" Astrid's hushed question came out as soft and easy as Hiccup wished his own voice would sound. But he knew better. He knew very well that if he dared to open his mouth for automatic defense, words wouldn't be the ones that would come out. Gags would...and the wrong kind._

_"Hiccup said he was going to show me something. He'll be back quick, Stoick."_

_"Is that so? And where to may I know?"_

_Astrid shrugged, "I don't know. He hasn't said."_

_"Dad," Finally, managing to take in a calmer deep breath and trying to find his dad's eyes, Hiccup added "It's a surprise. We've talked about it. Remember?"_

_Suddenly, the sharp look on Hiccup's eyes made Stoick's pop back open. Fists dropped from his sides as he relaxed his shoulders and chewed on his lips. "Oh! Oh, yes! Yes, of course, son! Go right ahead!"_

_Then, a guilty expression turned into an overly excited adorned the chief's entire aura as he slightly swayed back and forward, clapping his hands and rubbing his palm against the other, "Go on, go on. Yeh don't want teh run outta time, son! Go, on! Wouldn't want teh ruin the moment, eh?! Go on, I'll cover up for yeh, hehehe,"_

_Astrid's brow rose._

_"What's with your—ah!"_

_Toothless took off, having Astrid immediately take a painful grip on Hiccup's forearms. "Gah! Astrid! Would you please control your claws?"_

_"Sorry..." She muttered while trying to fix herself on a comfortable position and finally unhooked her fingernails from his forearm, sliding her arms along his sides and wrapped them tightly around his waist. Grinning up at him, "Better?"_

_Hiccup sighed, shaking his head in relief that he still felt his skin. Thinking this could be another reason to finish that flight suit he'd been working on for months by now._

_Clouds were dark, threatening rain over them as they pierced the skies. There was nothing but darkness clouding daylight. "Hiccup?" Leaning against his back, rising her lips to his ears, whispering into them as her eyes focused forward, trying to find an unknown hope of clarity through their journey, "Are you sure about this?"_

_"I trust him." It was all he said._

_Astrid felt at unease. She trusted the dragon, as well. But since she didn't exactly know where they were headed, that usually annoying feeling of not being in control of the situation began growing and grossing her out. She hated not to know what to expect. She wanted him to tell her at once, she demanded it!_

_But, knowing Hiccup, she would get no other answer than the famous 'be patient' one. And to be honest, when it came to Hiccup, the least she'd learned to be is patient._

_Not many minutes later, the dark clouds had finally dispersed and light was welcomed back to their eyes. Hiccup's lips moved to the right in a small satisfactory smile as he felt how Astrid's hold on his waist loosened. Her hands slid to his back and rose to his shoulders as she held him still so she could use him as support while leaning to the side so she could take a better look at the tall island getting closer and bigger before them._

_Dark orange to red, yellow, light greenish and dark tress. Few pine trees, colorful flora and birds flying over the falls that descended from the tallest peaks. The grounds were dark greenish, more like shining emeralds, thanks to the sunlight that caressed them._

_Clouds floated not over the island and they were certainly not dark. On all contraire, they were gracefully positioned around the island, and they were as white as wool._

_"Surprise."_

_Astrid glanced back at Hiccup. Her lips dropped open in shock still. Toothless landed, Astrid hopped from the dragon first, and then Hiccup followed. He rubbed on Toothless' sides, thankful._

_"When did you find this place?"_

_"Mm, about three days ago."_

_She paced, slowly, slower, very much in pause, studying everything around her. Not recalling nor giving much importance to when exactly did he disappear and flew away with Toothless without telling her._

_"It's...wow." Speechless, she allowed her fingers dance on white flower petals belonging to vines as she walked._

_"I still haven't named it."_

_That, made her stop. Turning on her heels to face a Hiccup whose eyes wouldn't abandon her movements. "Why n—"_

_Words were cut off from her lips as she noticed how he looked at her. Instead of not showing any emotion at all, or at least smile at her as he usually does, Hiccup's lips were slightly parted. Most of his weight on his good leg, arms dropped on his sides, eyes pierced into her far ones. They were...sad? Confused? Dumbfounded? Hurt?_

_She didn't know. And what was worse, Astrid couldn't find reasons that would justify any of those feelings._

_"Are you alright, Hiccup?"_

_Hiccup's senses snapped back in time when he realized she was getting closer to him. He shook his head and gave her a small smile, "Uh yeah, sure, I'm fine, Astrid. Um, don't worry about me I was just...admiring on how you...uh, well your reactions. I was just, enjoying them."_

_Even though he started out nearly gagging his words, he finished his sentence with a warm feeling as she felt his hand find hers, "You know, I haven't mapped it yet either."_

_She blinked, surprised to hear that. Naturally, Hiccup would document as soon as he finds something new. But before she could even take a breath to say something in response, Hiccup took a hold of her other hand and leaned into her. A playful smirk invading his entire humor before whispering "Come with me."_

_Taking them to an orange tree near the edge of the cliff, Hiccup let go of her hands and crouched_

_ down to the ground, crawling towards the tree. He made himself comfortable with his back against that wide trunk, then beckoned for her to join._

_Astrid smiled, not really helping kneeling down and crawling toward him, sitting right before him. Hiccup slid his right hand into his fur vest, pulling a folded paper from its inner pocket, unfolding it on the space of ground between them and flattened a hand on it to keep it still for a while until he slid his free hand into his boot and tried to pull out a charcoal pencil, when it slipped from his hand. Astrid slid her hand through his tangled arms and legs and found the pencil underneath his good leg's thigh. Laughing within, she offered it back to him._

_Before accepting her help, Hiccup gave her a warm smile and shook his head, taking his hand back. "You do it."_

_Astrid blinked, once again in utter confusion and instead of saying something, she leaned down to the map and began tracing their surroundings, marking every detail her eyes captured as she made glances between the map and what her eyes could reach._

_"Do...you...like it?"_

_"Mhm." She nodded, "Very much."_

_"What name should we give it?" His hand found the messy ends of her braid, but her eyes found his own._

_"You...were waiting for me to choose a name?"_

_Hiccup nodded._

_"Why?"_

_He chuckled, sheepishly smiling at her puzzled expressions, "Together we map the world, remember?"_

_No words could be found to answer that. For a brief moment, all of her vocabulary had vanished from her knowledge. All she could do, was nod once, leaning her face to the side, feeling his hand drop her braid just to open his palm to cup a rounded cheek._

_"So? What's it going to be?" He asked._

_She bit on her lips, moving her head away in order to glance at her surroundings one last time before looking back at him, "Baldr."_

_Hiccup tilted his head to the side, he knew she had more to say...she always does._

_"This place, feels as if anyone could come in and breathe in light for the first possible time. Feed from it, so peaceful and seems unbearably pure."_

_Hiccup's smile widened, followed by a reassuring nod, "Then Baldr it is."_

_Astrid pompously shrunk her head into her shoulders. Handing him his pencil back, then watching how he saved the new Island's name in the map, slid the pencil back into his boot and then moved to fold the map and slid it back into his vest's inner pocket._

_"Hiccup, look." His head bobbed back at her and caught her finger signaling at what seemed like Terrible Terrors flying in groups of three across the sun._

_Startled by the sun's position, just a few inches from the horizon, his molars found their way to trap his inner cheeks in and chew on them._

_"Um...Astrid?"_

_"Hm?" She didn't turn to look at him. Instead, she laid on her stomach, focusing her eyes in the Terrors' as they gradually vanished with the distance._

_"Is there anything you'd like to have, like in a near time?" Troubles for forming his thoughts into correct and mostly coherent words, were evident. For his eyes shifted from her to the skies, from the skies to the ground, from the ground to her, so and so, as he talked._

_"A knife made out of Stormfly's spikes."_

_—That was a quick answer—He thought while bringing a hand to the back of his head, habitually scratching his scalp. "Yeah...well..Um...you know, the yellow part secretes poison by being—"_

_"...Stimulated by touch." Astrid finished for him, glancing over her shoulder, giving him a sharp stare. "Yeah, I know my girl pretty well, Hiccup." Smiles, "That's the whole point in having one. That way the attack's effects are slow and the pain turns out to be double."_

_"Slow?!" Hiccup huffed, "A Nadder's poison gets to dry another dragon's heart in less than ten minutes. Imagine how fast it would be on a human." He then chuckled, shaking his head as he realized that this wasn't exactly the kind of conversation he wanted to have with her...at least not at the moment._

_She shrugged, "Not sure, but definitely would love to witness one."_

_He shuddered at the image forming in his head of a Deadly Nadder sending spine-shots at a human and how this one died poisoned. "I don't."_

_"Anyway," chuckles "That's not what I meant. What I meant was, if you wanted something special?"_

_"A knife like that would be special." She teased, "It would be the best weapon in my collection." Her teeth showed to him, wide and innocent. She clearly didn't have a clue on what he was trying to get to._

_"Is fighting and violence all you think of, Astrid?"_

_She laughed, especially at his suddenly dropped expression, "Of course not."_

_Her body moved, pushing herself back up to a sitting position, "I also have other things in mind, you know?"_

_"Oh, yeah? Like what __for example?"_

_Astrid grinned, crawling to him, sitting right by him, her back against the tree trunk, left hand, finding his right. Tracing little shapes on his knuckles. "You'll have to find out on your own."_

_Hiccup sighed, unsure on how to get even close to what he wanted to before running out of planned time. "I know what I want," he whispered, "Aside from riding Toothless all day long and train new dragons."_

_"What is?" She asked, mimicking his own low tone._

_"Sharing my life with someone worthy of it."_

_Her chest tightened. Not daring to lift her sight and face him. Unable to even find words to spread. All she could do, was stay still, feeling his hand slightly shake beneath hers. "I know, I um...I might not be the best at most things in a Viking's life. I might still be trying to figure out what you could possibly like about being with me and what does dad and everyone else see in me. I am definitely not an expert on choosing the correct terms for a conversation, like Fishlegs. But, I've always been certain on what I wanted, when it came to having a girlfriend. Not, thinking of breaking up sooner or later. No, I always wanted to have someone I would be certain to hope for a future together." He took in a deep breath, then, as he let it go, he continued. "Before even having the chance of becoming a friend of yours, I had dreams and daydreams of being your hero."_

_At that final sentence, Hiccup laughed. Astrid chuckled at how his words sounded, "As if I ever needed a hero." She muttered, unable to just keep it to herself._

_He innocently shrugged, "Well, I was five at that time! What would you expect?"_

_"Pst, wimpy kid..." She teased._

_Hiccup shook her hand, playfully. As if that would make her stop mocking him._

_"Anyway! Astrid..." He barged the words in, though she kept laughing within._

_Her laughter eased when she felt his other hand cup hers. Caressing her knuckles, tracing shapes over her carpal region, "Hiccup, just say it."_

_Now, his chest was the one that tightened. What was her hurry? Perhaps, she had grown tired of him circling around the subject and adding nonsense to what he was truly meaning to say. Though, her words didn't really surprise him. She was just being...herself. Astrid liked things at their truest point. No nonsense, no babble. In fact, the buzz usually annoyed her. But, Hiccup was far more afraid for her possible answer than on how angry she would get at him for not being clear enough. Few seconds later, his lungs received a long, strong dose of fresh oxygen and as he glanced up at the distant sunset, allowing the red skies distract his nerves and pull the words out as smooth as ever possible..._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_The words, felt much lighter than he'd expected. Hel, he thought it would feel as if vomiting iron! But none of that happened. After letting the kind of question he'd been longing to ask her ever since he realized how much he loved and wanted her near all the time, he felt incredibly light and at ease. Not even the wait for her unpredictable answer took away that gentle feeling that relaxed his heart, yet._

_Moving his sight from the scarlet skies, finding her hiding eyes as she kept her head down, gazing at their still held hands, Astrid licked on her lips before slowly moving her head up to finally look at him. Just to find a pair of emerald eyes mercilessly stabbing into her own. Her_

_ other hand trailing up his arm, reaching his acromion, lightly gripping on it as their heads slowly leaned into each other. Eyelids threatening to drape their eyes. The very last rays of sunlight stinging against their cheeks, but making them look like a portrait marked by the very gods watching them from Valhalla as lips finally gave into each other and sealed that little space that parted their bodies from one another._

_Light didn't sting anymore, now, it felt warm and pleasant against their faces, until it was soon replaced by a gentle kiss from the wind and a darker shade in the skies._

_Her hand on his acromion pulled him closer while her lips trapped his lowest one, moistening the dried skin in them. His own moved to keep hers steady against them, but she wouldn't obey. Her teeth found the soft skin of his lowest lip and caged it for a few short seconds, then let it go, making up for the bite with a tenderer kiss._

_He might be right. Hiccup wasn't the best at planning special events or even put them into a perfect practice. But the secret? That was what Astrid loved most about him, that no matter his plans, their moments together had always meant to turn out special, even if they were training or cleaning the stables. What had truly mattered the most to her, was the time she spent with him. Away from other kinds of troubles, just he and she, sharing humble moments in unison._

_The kiss increased, turning from tender, to passionately loving. Having Hiccup guess, what her answer was truly meant to be._


	9. Never Surrender

"Shh... Steady girl. Not another sound." Astrid's voice was merely audible, but enough for a dragon to hear her as she stood still on her back, stretched an arm to the frames and took a safe hold on them before stretching a leg and steadying her foot on the frame, she then pushed herself in and with an agile move, in less than expected, she was finally _in_ his room.

Everything was dark. Of course, everyone must be asleep. It's nearly past three in the morning. Toothless was curled up in his usual corner a little further from Hiccup's bed.

Astrid allowed the moonlight guide her steps further into the room as she tiptoed to his bed, lifting the fur covers and sliding in, laying by his side. As she pushed herself over him, her movements might have alarmed his deep slumber as his eyes cracked open and his hand took a grip on her arm.

"It's okay...it's just _me_." She whispered.

Hiccup's hold relaxed, as much as his body before using his other arm to wrap it around her waist and take the newly usual initiative of pulling her close against him. "What brings you here?"

She shrugged, "Just, passing by."

He smiled, not really helping it and kissed on her shoulder before cuddling her even closer, closing his eyes once more. "I'm glad you're here, though. I haven't seen you all day."

"You're used to not seeing me."

His eyes shot back open, just to pout at her, "That's not entirely true, you know." He sighs "Those two months without you weren't exactly _without_ you. I um...well...I...erm...I sometimes snuck into your room and stayed awhile, watching you sleep."

"Really?"

"Mhm, but you know..." He tapped his fingers on her arm, "...My mom is right downstairs and you perfectly know how you're _not_ supposed to be in a man's bed while unmarried."

Astrid frowned, tracing shapes on his supraclavicular. "I know." Shrugging, "...But it's not really the _first_ time."

That seemed to have stopped him from making up more excuses to make her leave his bed. Astrid took this chance to grip on his tunic and crash her lips against his own. Not giving him any chance to resist as she immediately poked her tongue on his lips. He gave in—as usual—to her. Parting his lips and allowing exclusive access to her before attacking her tongue with his own as a response.

Her hand let go of his tunic and slid slowly up to his neck, holding him still so he wouldn't pull away from their now well grown passionate kiss.

His arm remained strong around her waist, equally holding her tightly close to his body so she wouldn't change her mind and unglue herself from him at once so soon. Meanwhile, his other hand began lowering on her skin from her shoulder, down her arm, parting contact with her to just land on her hip, carefully skip the spikes of her skirt and finally, possessing her thigh.

It had taken him long enough to just let go and learn how to take initiatives with his girl. Yet, he never denied that the original fear of touching her and ending up completely soulless in return, still existed. Without it, he wouldn't even have the chance of getting to know what _she_ likes, what she doesn't, _how_ she likes to be treated...so and so.

Their kiss was broken _no-thanks-to-her_ when she pulled back just enough to leave a thin trail of saliva on his cheek as she gently kissed it and then brushed her lips back down his neck, stopping there to begin nibbling on that warm skin of his.

Inner growls emerged from him. The leg he had been touching all along, moved over his thighs and tangled itself with his own. Soon, his hand rose from her thigh, up her hip, her sides, arm and finally reaching that golden braid hanging over her shoulder, ends tickling on the skin of his limitedly exposed chest.

His fingers found the band keeping her braid tight together and gently pulled from it. Letting the dark band fall somewhere on him, getting lost in the bed thanks to their unsteady little chest-on-chest-movements.

Fingertips found their way through her braids, as he moved his hand down and gracefully undid them.

The feeling of his hand digging into her now loose curls made her sigh against his neck. Her teeth threatening to rip that tender spot apart and taste his scarlet juices, just like a hungry beast.

Her hand fell from his jawline and landed on his chest, sliding down to find the hem of his tunic and bringing it back up, finally pulling away from him and using both hands to remove it.

Hiccup rose himself just enough for her to slide it over his head and toss it away, letting it fall lost within the unforgiving darkness.

Instead of bringing herself back down to him, or letting him pull her closer, Astrid moved to straddle on his lap and lifted herself just enough for her hands to work on the belts of his trousers and loose them up as she bit on her lower lip, removed her hands from his trousers, resting them on his navel and pressing her throbbing forbidden region against his now hardening one.

Hiccup rose himself to a sitting position. His limbs ached with desire, his heart pounded with the urges and he could feel the blood boiling all over his face in response to what was awakening down between their legs.

An arm snaked around her back, the other cupped her neck and brought her into a desperate kiss. Just so she could know what her teasing was doing to his body.

Tonguing one another, the fingers he rested on the lowest of her back, searched for the hem of her shirt. Loosening it from her skirt before pulling his chest back enough not to break their passionate ravaging, but to trip his fingers up to disengage the locks of her furred hood and letting it fall from her back, followed by a quick unlock of her shoulder pads and finally lifting her shirt up her breasts.

Their mouths parted from each other so he could slide her shirt over her head and let it fall from his hold somewhere on the bed, behind her. She immediately pushed him back down and licked on his lips before he'd hold her tight enough to catch her off guard and roll them both on the bed, having them switch positions.

Now he was the one laying over her. His lips sunk into her neck, using his nose to push away every strand of hair that might stop him from taking a full taste of her skin as he licked his way down her collarbone, nibbling gently on it while rising his lower half from her and bringing his hand down her breast bands, all the way to her stomach, and then reached right beneath her skirt.

Pulling her leggings down her thigh after moving apart just enough to glance at her currently unknown expressions—dammed darkness—. Hiccup worked both hands to slide the leggings completely down her legs and let her kick them off herself before bringing himself back down on her and letting her roll them over once again.

Now, laying on the same position they had started, with her on his side, Astrid's hand touched on the cool of his chest, down his stomach and to his forbidden fruit. His hands began to shake on her skin, revealing how he was starting to feel at unease. She leaned to kiss him once again, this time with unbelievable tenderness as he began relaxing his body beneath her and willed for her to do as she pleased.

Although her hand also began to slightly tremble once it made contact with an unusual throbbing rock, his throat released a soft groan at the sudden feeling of her slowly rubbing over his trousers.

The arousal was just too much for him, from having her tight bindings brush against his bare chest, to her hand rhythmically pleasing him over the thin layers that remained on him. Hips soon began to respond to the movements of her hand.

She broke their kiss to lick her way up his cheekbones and straight back to his ear, releasing low sighs once she moved her hips over his own, just enough to pull his already well lubricated stranger out from his trousers, to meet her pleading opening.

Sighs became a little louder to his ears as she moved her hand still in rhythm with his hip movements against her inner thighs when he opened his already dizzy eyes and brought his lips up her jawline, sucking on her cheeks, releasing soft growls in between before then gently pecking on them, "Shh...My mom...can...hear...us."

She grinned, moving her face to meet his as she felt his hand slightly pulling from her scalp, not to let her pull so far from him "Since _when_ do I let dangerous matters stop me?"

Hiccup looked up at her, unsure on what to say except for coming up with a wave of objections and protests. But the pleasure was consuming him much faster than worry itself. Not even the fact that Toothless was sleeping in the _same_ _room_ had stopped them from getting this far.

Then, it rushed to his neurons. The feeling of not being able to hold back, that it might be troublesome for both of them if he didn't push her away from him and finish the job on his own. "Astrid...stop...I...A...As...Astrid...move away..."

But, as stubborn and daring as she usually is, instead of following advice—or orders—her hand moved even faster and rougher on him. Surely, her hips fell from his own and laid right by his side, but that didn't stop her from increasing her controls on him until all of the blood in his body seemed to have rushed to just one place. Eyes rolling back, lips parting and allowing heavy sighs escape from them as thick juices were finally excreted, spreading all over her hand and so little on his navel.

His breathings deepened as all of his muscles suddenly relaxed.

Eyes shot back open when he felt her hand groping one last time on him, squeezing all juices left of him and bringing her filled hand straight to her aching point between her legs. Dipping her fingers in, letting the smooth excretions of his body be the ones that marked her own.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, blinking up at her in shock,

"Feeling you."

"A-A-...no... You...I mean...that's..." He gagged, not really knowing how to respond to that. Hiccup brought himself back up, supporting his weight on his elbows "But...what if _something_ goes wrong?"

"So what? We'll be _married_ in the morning, anyway."

Then, a sudden brush of thick slime bathed his face, breaking back up from his unusual slumber. His eyes snapped open just to find Toothless' head over him, tongue hanging out from his mouth and gums playfully showing in that usually _good-morning-smile_ of his.

Hiccup brought a hand to his eyes, rubbing the moisture from his eyelids and then palming on his forehead in recognition as he stared up at the ceiling, "It was...just _a dream_..."

Toothless tilted his head to the side, as if wondering on what his rider was mumbling about. Clearly, what had happened in Hiccup's dream apparently also stayed in that Realm. Otherwise, the dragon would be mocking him with weird faces from the very start.

Hiccup chuckled at him and gently pushed his head away, smiling, "Never mind. Trust me, you _don't_ wanna know."

Toothless shrugged and turned away, heading down the stairs.

Hiccup took in a deep breath, as if believing one was enough to calm his quivering body down. He needed _more_ than just a deep breath. Hels, he needed to be able to stay alone for a while longer so he would _make sure_ there were no embarrassing traces of his newly interrupted slumber.

Truth was, it wasn't the very first time he had one of those...

He'd been dreaming of her and their souls merging into one equal ever since puberty hit on him. Now, it wasn't just a matter of an already passed puberty session...no, it was more like need to have her every single evening. Resting legally by his side and waking to her priceless smiles.

Yet, he still knew that this kind of secret, which lied in his room and had never fled from it nor reached the ears of his one desired Valkyrie, had to stay as just _that_...a completely sealed secret. Keeping it, just between silence, and himself.

But, how'd he confirm this was all just a pleasant dream? Simple...she never showed up after he last saw her hopping on Stormfly's back and disappearing into the clouds. She had warned him she wasn't sure of her returning hour, and she wasn't fooling around when she did.

Hiccup sighed, his heart sunk into that awfully familiar feeling of missing her once again. That same sinking it was in during two months straight, right after he was named chief. But, he _knew_ this time, it was very much _necessary_. He had to continue in his search for something that could relieve them from an unnecessary war, and most, from an eternal farewell to his lady.

Turning on his side, sitting himself on the bed before standing straight up and stretching his limbs, Hiccup drew in another deep breath, grabbed his flight suit and began buckling it on while staring out his window. Glad he chose that very night to sleep trouser-less, otherwise, proof on what had happened within his slumber was to be far more evident than needed.

Finding himself thinking not of the village's status, his visitors, nor what he was to do during the day...he was thinking of her.

"Where did you sleep last night, Astrid?"

"Warm, in my girl's wings."

Hiccup's body turned, to find a beautiful, smiling blonde warrior leaning against the frames of his entrance. His lips traced a small, but meaningful smile and before he could say something else, she dropped her sight from his own, "It would be wrong of me going back home when I so selfishly left."

"But...did you stay outdoors?"

She shook her head and started walking towards him. When she reached him, she began helping him buckle his suit. "Where we slept last night with the gang."

"_Our_ _house_." He corrected.

Her smile faded away, having him feel slightly distressed by that sudden reaction. Then she nodded. "Right..."

His hands found her sides, resting over her belt, "I thought I wouldn't see you today."

"I have duties to fulfill." She answered with a sweet smile before pulling once more from the last buckle to tighten it and then pulled her hands back. "I was...actually on my way to the docks when I saw your mom coming out the front door. I asked her if you were still home and she let me in."

At the length of Hiccup's silence, she added "Thought it might be good to walk with you to the forge."

He swallowed, with a little difficulty, "Um...That...uh...Astrid, I won't be at the forge today."

She blinked back up at him, tilting her head to the side "Where then?"

Hiccup brought a hand to the back of his head and scratched it while slightly shifting his shoulders out of habit, "The um...Great Hall?"

"Again?" She pouted. "Hiccup what are you up to?"

He chuckled, looking down at her with exhaustion, "Don't ask, Astrid. Please. I _can't_ answer that right now."

"Okay, alright, fine. I won't ask." She shrunk her shoulders and looked away, slightly snorting.

His lips drew a half smile as he rose a hand from her hips and touched the softness of her cheek. Leaning to his touch, Astrid's eyes found his own and mimicked that little smile he was gifting her "I would very much appreciate you walking with me, though. That way, you can tell me how your day was, yesterday on the way."

And so they did. With the gentlest caress from the breeze on their skin, revealing how closer they got to a chiller season, Hiccup and Astrid walked together, minding far too little of what thoughts circled within the merciless heads of others. She showed thrill, during most of their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Oi, may I please be reminded on what we lookin' for, eh?" Gobber asked. Burying his hooked hand into a chest full of long-forgotten treasures.

"This is useless, Hiccup." Fishlegs protested, sitting on a closed vault, dropping his shoulders relaxed and clearly ignoring Gobber's question, "We have been searching since yesterday and still, _nothing_."

"We can't give up. We still have some time left." Hiccup said, quickly eyeing an old scripture in his hand. When he didn't find anything of use, he shook his head, rolled the scripture, let it fall into the vault he was searching in, and grabbed another one. Repeating the same thing over and over.

"I must be at the docks preparing everything for tomorrow." Mulch said, from the other side of the cavern, holding a torch up high to bring them some more light. "No ship can leave without its provisions ready."

"No ship will abandon this island." Hiccup said, still giving his back to the rest, his brows furrowed as he intended to focus on his quick readings "No one gets in and no one leaves until I have what I want in my hands."

"And, what exactly are yeh...I mean, _we_ lookin' for eh Hiccup?" Gobber asked, this time leaning to the young chief as he slowly stepped closer, a brow raised.

"I told you. Proof. An old law or _something_ that can relieve Astrid from this absurd arrangement."

"Yes, and I suppose you'll miss on tonight's feast, right?" Bucket asked, glancing every now and then at his young chief while brusquely moving his hand side to side into the vault before him making some rolls fly out of it.

"On all contrary, Bucket." This time, Hiccup finally straightened himself and glanced over his shoulder at Bucket. His eyes determined, "I _have_ to be there."

"Ah, glad teh know yeh are thakin' responsibility on yer duties eh Hiccup!" Gobber proudly said as he patted on Hiccup's back with the sides of his hook—not really _that_ gentle—as Hiccup gagged at the sudden thud on his poorly muscular back.

"Well, actually, Gobber, I won't go to the feast because I have to show how annoyingly responsible I should be." His lips spread his very own mischievous smirk—which showed up whenever he planned on getting away with things his own way—

"And _why_ ye're goin' then?" Gobber rose a brow, confused.

Hiccup waggled his arms and shoulders, "Because I have other things in mind."

Fishlegs blinked, confounded as well, Gobber's mouth opened in signs of being on the verge of saying something when Hiccup turned his back on them once again and continued digging into the old rolls inside the vault before him. "Keep on searching, we have to find something that would get Astrid out of this arrangement before she is forced to leave."

Gobber sighed, gave the boy one last hopeless look and then turned around, walking to a closed, big, dark purple vault at the end of the cave. Dusting it with his good hand before then cracking it open. He dug into a search he knew deep down it would be completely worthless.

But Hiccup thought, no, he _believed_ otherwise. He trusted deep down in his heart and soul that there _was_ another way. That there was a way they could all respect their laws of lacing-the-knot without causing further disaster in their lands.

He couldn't tell the others his true reasons of assisting the feast.

Was he able to tell them his true reasons where to enjoy the evening with _her_?

_That_ was firstly none of their concern and as second, it wasn't exactly _like_ him to spill out his intimate thoughts.

Last night's dream had hit the last nerve. Why did Thor make him have a dream like that at a moment like this?! Were the gods out of their bloody mind?! To top it off, Astrid mystically appeared in his room that morning. Gladly, she _didn't_ notice his calming point within his pants. And if she did, then damn was she good at hiding things.

Yet, that was the last time he'd seen her. In all day, after being accompanied to the doors of the Great Hall, Hiccup jailed himself undergrounds while she was out there doing only-Odin-knows-what. He wanted to see her again, to cherish a few more hours with her, to believe those weren't the last hours feasting with her presence near his own, and to power up the desires of searching until drained.

Hours spent trying to find something useful in the old, hidden rooms of the Great Hall, Hiccup had led Bucket, Mulch, Gobber, Snotlout and Fishlegs through the tunnels the Whispering Death that once threatened their village left behind. Then, finding themselves within the abandoned caverns of Berk, where nearly all treaties and laws had been kept secure and isolated from thieves and traitors.

_Dad...I know you'd have an answer to all this. I know you'd find what I am looking for. If only, you'd be here right now._ –He thought, his brows frowning with anger and frustration all mixed up in one single feeling as he searched and read, searched and read, searched and read.

* * *

"Hey guys," Astrid said while walking down the ramps into the Academy, coming to find just Ruffnut's foot on Tuffnut's face, on the ground. "Have you seen Hiccup? I've been looking for him all day long. Its nearly sundown and _what_ in the world are you two doing?" Her feet came to a halt, tilting her head to the side and resting her right knuckles on her hip as she watched the twins.

"Twin secret." Tuffnut said, Astrid had to raise a brow as she delayed a little in understanding his words since his mouth was nearly against the ground, having his voice sound completely off.

Ruffnut grinned at her brother and moved her foot from his face, "Have you tried his house?"

"Not yet." Astrid said, "His house is the last place I'd look for."

"Why? Doesn't he _live_ there?" Tuffnut asked as he stood back up, rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah, but him being chief, he barely stays at home." Astrid shrugged.

"True." Tuffnut mumbled.

Astrid shrugged, "Anyway, thanks for nothing." With this, she turned on her heel and walked back out of the arena, shaking her head, thinking that it was—just as usual—a waste of time to even bother asking the twins for something.

"You're welcome!" Ruffnut answered all cheerful, waving back at the female Viking getting further by the minute.

"What did we do?" Tuffnut asked, looking at his sister with a vaguely dropped mouth.

Ruffnut shrugged, "I have no idea. Hey, wanna play a game?"

"What game?"

"Punch the brainless."

"Punch the _what_? And how do you play it anyway?"

"We determine who punches harder."

"Oh, right...cool! Then, me first!" Tuffnut said, drawing his hand back, but before even getting a chance to taking in his usual breath of force and strength, a hard smack on his head brought him to the cold grounds once again.

When his eyes found his sister once again, he saw her smirking down at him, holding a shield in both hands. "I win."

"Gaah, I want a rematch!"

* * *

"Toothless?"

The black dragon killed his movements and dropped the few logs of wood in his mouth to the ground at the shock of seeing Astrid stand just a few feet before him. The logs rolled down to her feet. She kneeled and picked them up. "What are you doing? Where is Hiccup?"

"He is helping me," Out of nowhere, Valka suddenly appeared right before her and took the logs from her. "Hiccup is still doing his usual."

Astrid frowned, "His usual? What exactly do you mean, by his _usual_?"

Valka tried to control her deceitful spreads, but little fake smiles still escaped her trembling lips, "You know, building up saddles, resolving issues, whatnot. Now, if you'll excuse me dear, I have to get back to my do's."

"Need any help with those?" She pointed at the log being grasped by Toothless' teeth and those still on the ground.

"Oh no!" She barked, catching Astrid aback. Since _when_ does Valka speak and react like that?

"I mean, I am fine, dear Astrid. I have Toothless and Cloudjumper with me."

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest, pouting in skepticism "And I suppose _Stormfly_ too, right?"

"Wha—oh!" When Valka turned around, she found a familiar Deadly Nadder regurgitating a load of fish before the Night Fury, who dropped the log aside, showed her his gums in enthusiasm and then leant down to Vacuum the food right in. "Oh my..."

Astrid made a disgust expression as she watched the dragons, "May I ask _what_ are you doing?"

She demanded to know what was going on. Why everyone she was looking for suddenly disappeared? Where had Hiccup been all day long?

He couldn't be flying off mapping because Toothless was right before her eyes. And why were Stormfly and Toothless helping _Valka_ with who knows what? Wait, what was this people hiding so much from her?! Something was up…she was _sure_ of it.

"Just, some remodeling, dear."

_Remodeling my axe...—_Astrid thought, still frowning, clearly finding it hard to believe what she was hearing.

Suddenly, her thoughts changed to how she didn't have the time to stay and find out what was going on. She would, _eventually_. Even if she had to persuade someone into spilling the stew out.

Her shoulders relaxed and so did her face as she closed her eyes and let out a long, silent breath. When her eyes opened once again, to look back at Hiccup's mother, they reflected nothing but exhaustion.

"You needed something, Astrid?" Valka asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. I just wanted to see if Hiccup was at home, that's all."

"Oh, well, you can see he isn't."

Astrid nodded, "Mhm." Then chuckled, "When you see him, would you please tell him I won't go to the feast? Just so he wouldn't stay waiting like last time."

Valka's eyes widened, "Why not go? I mean, you _have_ to."

"No I don't. And I _won't_."

Valka sighed, this time, the caring and concerned Valka Astrid had come to know had showed herself back to her with those greenish, motherly worried eyes of hers that reminded her so much of Hiccup. "If it is for not wanting to face Billus and Osch, then you won't have to. You've always ignored them so far at the table, why this night be any different?"

"Because I wish to be alone, _that's_ why."

Valka chuckled, "Tonight, you'll get everything you desire, except for being alone, my dear."

Astrid's head dropped, her eyes to the ground, her teeth mutilating her lips in anger, nearly tasting her own blood as her nails dug into her palms, "Not _everything_..."

* * *

"My dear lady Astrid! What a wonderful surprise!" Astrid glanced over her shoulder to find Billus approaching her with a little, sad purple flower in his left hand.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to keep rubbing on Stormfly's scales. The nudge in her stomach tightened at the ways he addressed to her. _Who_ did he thought he was to call her that way?

Her rate of annoyance shot to the last nerve when the young man violated her most treasured personal boundaries once his hand pushed forward, over her shoulder as the flower was held nearly on her nose. She flinched and stepped to the side—a little further and she'd bump against him. But Astrid knew better than to give him the pleasure of staying a single feet close to him.

"I'm not the flower kind." Her dry, humorless voice made it clear to everyone in the arena how much of a mood she wasn't in.

"We will have to fix that soon, eh? Besides, these are purple Othils. They only bloom on strange occasions."

"They could be singing roses and I would still care less." She snarled and tightened Stormfly's saddle. "Now flee from my sight, would you?"

"Oh, not a chance my dear, because from tomorrow onwards, you will be entirely _mine_ and must we get used to being close to each other, don't we?"

"Technically, saying something like that would cause those to be the last words he'd say..._ever_!" Ruffnut mumbled to her brother, grinning while cleaning her nails, not really wanting to miss on anything.

"Or, win you a ticket to the river of death." Tuffnut completed, having his sister roll her eyes since what she had previously said basically meant the same thing. Then, he eagerly glanced back at his sister, "Can we go there someday?"

"Rubbish! As my future lady, she is to set in for what I say and desire." Billus said.

Astrid snorted, "It hasn't been decided, yet."

"Oh, but it will, love. It _will_."

"Call me _that_ one more time and your eyes will become Dragon Snacks. Just so you know, Stormfly hasn't fed yet."

"That _beast_!?" Billus pointed at an already annoyed Blue Nadder, "You will keep that inferno's creature away from my sight as soon as possible! I do not wish for it to destroy the confidence of my people."

The Viking grinned, turning to finally face him and crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, your people might have to get used to this _inferno's_ _creature's_ presence since they will get lots of it soon enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Billus asked,

"What I mean," Astrid turned back to Stormfly, climbed on the stirrup and swung herself onto her dragon's back, "…that wherever she goes, I go. Wherever she stays, I _stay_."

Not giving anyone else chance or rights of further speech, Stormfly's wings spread wide open and her feet elevated from the ground as she beamed out of the arena and out of sight. Leaving every Viking in the perimeter astounded by the image of an impossibly fast Deadly Nadder and an angry Billus with steaming curled-up lips and brows, tight fists and gritted teeth.

"She's not that easy, man." Tuffnut said, shaking his head back and forth.

"She will be mine anyway." Billus muttered in response.

* * *

"I don't want to hear it, Eret. The least I want right now is to be bugged with your presence."

"My means are not to burden you more than what damage has caused already. But there _is_ something I must share with you, before tonight's feast."

"The only thing we are sharing, is the air we breathe and it still feels repulsive to me."

Eret's hand found her arm, having her hiss at the touch and yank her limb back from his daring touch, "Do _not_ touch me."

"Fine, I won't."

Astrid glanced back at him, over her shoulder. Her eyes plain and straight at him, lips curled in what seemed like a threat to pout, but no words were spread. Then, she turned her attention back to the dragon and continued scrubbing her scales.

"You have spent all day rubbing and spoiling her."

Shrugging, "So?"

Eret shrunk his head into his shoulders and turned to walk further to the edge of the cliff. "Nothing. I imagine you'd want to spend time with your dragon before something else takes away your time from her and whatnot."

"_Nothing_ will make me renounce to my affections towards my dragon."

"Even if you're obligated by one?" This time, the seemingly curious new rider turned to face her, but she was still giving her back to him. It was clear, her interest was intensely in the blue spiky reptile purring under her touch. Little did Astrid want to be found near the man that had brought so much misunderstanding all around the Village.

Though he only saw her back, the tone in her voice made him assume she was grinning, "No one obliges me to do _anything_." Then, her head moved, turning over her shoulder, her eyes finding his shape, long feet from her "I can see you still need lots to learn about the Hoffersons." Her head then turned back to the dragon, rubbing her much more frantically, enjoying the joyful purrs released from her one and only blue confident.

Silence took over their strange atmosphere. Even though Eret's sudden company didn't bother her _as much_ as she'd hope it would, it wasn't within her plans for being accompanied on day three. She wanted to be _alone_. Spend the day having Stormfly as the only exception. Not even Hiccup, was she expecting to see that day.

Seeing how he ran and hid behind closed doors in the early morning and have no sign of him until the least expected moment, made her believe his mysterious behavior needed some of her little-curious-approach. But as she intended to move her legs and secretly follow him and find out by herself what was he up to, Astrid came to the conclusion she was drained enough not to give it much care.

Odd, right? To everyone else, it was strange to see how she expressed the usual good mornings to every Viking in her way and then disappear into the clouds or shadows of the trees in the past two days—including this one—and not know anything from her until sundown or the next day.

This time, she had decided to stay in grounds, just in case any emergency demanded her assistance. But she had taken every toy she would think of for Stormfly to play with, stocked them in an old bag and fled past the bridge to the insides of The Old Forest.

Hoping no one would locate her for long hours, claim her presence or even _notice_ her absence, while enjoying a solo time with Stormfly, Eret just _had_ to ruin her plans and reach up to her.

At first, she felt offended, as if someone had invaded her previous privacy. Wanting to bark out at him and order his return to town and just let her be. Her thoughts of what would happen in their near future overtook her senses and made her retreat from her wish of strangling the man to death not just for spoiling her alone-time-desire, but also because she hadn't forgotten his little slip on her back at the wilderness.

Hel, she would _never_ forget nor forgive him for spying and on top of all, _lie _to her. If he thought she would, then eventually she'd feel pity for his poor sense of ingenuity.

When her breath of calm was finally recovered, words slipped all by themselves from her dry, mistreated lips "What you wanted to tell me, is it of _that_ much importance?"

"Aye." Words in sighs as his bum touched the ground. Legs crossed, thigh over ankle.

Though she expected a quick continuance, nothing but silence embraced all three of them. With his back held straight and still by an invisible barrier behind him, Eret's eyes got deeply lost in the ocean and the horizon that followed.

Not more than half a minute passed, before his lips parted, setting free long abandoned feelings and memories from the dark cages of his heart "My father, was a great leader, back in my own land. He had four sons, all from different women. I, was the eldest of all four of them. When I was thirteen years old, or so, I was sent by him out on swords practice, deep into the woods. As I did what I was told, I never realized how much I had taken from the days' time in what I enjoyed doing the most. I loved how that sword slashed through the fine wood before me, how shiny it got after cleaned, how great it felt in my palm." His lungs released a loud sigh "Anyway, when I finally decided to return, I heard this yelling and tossing from one of the houses near the river. This man, was yelling at his wife. As I curiously sneaked over and looked through the window, I saw how he spat on the food before him and hurled the roasted chicken on her breasts, then threw the rest on the floor and ordered her to clean it."

How he faintly narrated the story, had caught her attention as she was already slowly turning her entire body to face his backside. Hands falling from Stormfly in shock.

Knowing how _most_ men were like with their wives—in this era—it was the way Eret expressed those memories, all hollowed and as if within those words, existed a long trail leading toward a deeply forgotten scar.  
Her legs brought her to stand just five feet from that man sitting on the ground. Standing there, suddenly petrified by the image growing in her head, reviving her own version of what he was saying in her thoughts, her lips parted, releasing soft, breaking curious whispers and allowing the breeze caress her skin and play with her bangs. "What happened then?"

Eret snickered in silence, his gaze still firm to the horizon. As if that would keep him from recovering his manly pride and limit his words-spread. "She kneeled before him, chicken strips falling from her breasts and to the floor. When she was nearly finished picking the meat from the floor, the man took a grip on her braid and pulled her back up to his neck, drew the braid to the side and she lost her balance to the pain on his grip tugging from her head, so she tripped on her own feet and fell on her side over the table. The candles fell and their wax burned her arm. Then, I heard her mumble on how different her life would have been if she had married one she named something like Marnurn. He must have heard her, since he immediately growled in ire, pushed her hips to the side so she would be on her back, grabbed her neck and brought her a little to him, strangling her. He yelled something like "war would have been for your reckless doing then." After that, he ripped her dress apart and..."

Eret didn't finish. He lowered his head to the ground and chewed on his inner cheeks, as if that would alleviate the irritation beginning to annoy his soul at the clear memory caving in his mind.

But Astrid was far from careless at the moment, so she pushed the words "And _what_?"

Eret sighed aloud, bringing his head back up, this time intending to shower his sight with the skies above, "He violated her."

An unconscious step back and a grip on her lower stomach by her left hand, made it clear to both of them the image succeeded its way into her thoughts. But then she shook it off almost immediately, frowning back at him, "And what does _that_ have anything to do with _me_?"

"Not you, _me_." He corrected. "Those were the parents of a young girl I was in love with. She was their only child. Just because her mother couldn't bare more children. They would just die in her womb right before the fourth month of growth. She had explained to me how that had been one of the reasons why her father wasn't as caring nor loving with her mother as he once was. He wanted progenies. Lots of em'. Just to make sure at least _one_ of his children would make up for a great leader one day and build a strong and promising alliance between tribes."

"They had their daughter." Astrid said. "Wasn't she enough?"

Eret shook his head, "To him, women were like worms, slow, useless and unfaithful. He didn't trust this one child whom he always thought wasn't even his own until he saw her born. He wanted _sons_, men that would populate anywhere and timelessly."

The sudden flavor of disgust flourishing in her mouth made her frown. Licking on her lips until she heard him continue his story, "This beauty of my dreams, had told me how harsh her father might be. But she never said _how_ _far_ he would get if angry. Once I witnessed all he had done to his wife, I ran in search for her. To ask her to marry me as soon as possible just so I would get her out of that inferno of a house she lived in. But when I reached the lights that illuminated the center of our village, my father's hand halted me by my shoulder and said he had something to tell me. When I asked what it was, he said he had chosen a date of marriage to fulfill a recent contract with the lady chief of a closer tribe. I refused, of course. But then I was threatened. If my answer was a fair negative, then I would have to face execution for treason."

"Your own father would allow that?"

Eret nodded, "That, and _more_." He chuckled, gazing now at the bright and red sun setting on the thin horizontal line that parted the skies from the wide ocean. "You see, brave Astrid, when you love someone, the _least_ that crosses your head is share a life with someone _else_."

"You feel as if betraying your own heart..." She muttered, more to herself, as she grazed at the sun as well. The frosty breeze making her pale nose soon turn a little pink, as did her lips and fingertips. But little did she feel the cold, for her mind was elsewhere, far too busy to think of upcoming blizzards.

She knew very well she spoke of experience. The alliance wasn't what made her feel so angry about her marriage with Billus. It was how she felt she was betraying her heart, which had belonged to another man ever since she had conscience of what care and love was. She didn't want to hurt Hiccup. She was willing to do everything in order to have the power to stop herself from getting on that boat and sailing away from her home, away from everything she knew and cherished, until only Odin knows when.

Eret agreed, "My father never loved my mother. It was an arranged marriage just like what I was meant to have. What _you_ are forced to have. He wouldn't have cared for my opinion when all he desired was to have good protection."

"What-what happened to the girl?" A low, concerned voice caught both Astrid and Eret's attention as they snapped their heads back to see Ruffnut, standing just a few feet from Astrid. Her eyes worried and somewhat hurt. Hands empty and wide open by her sides. Head tilted to the side, focusing her sight straight at the sitting man on the edge of their cliff.

Had she been listening all along? How much had she heard?

Wait, was she spying on them, _again_?!

The mood for being angry at her for eavesdropping—again—didn't exist. There was only room for curiosity and nostalgia. Perhaps, a little of fear for upcoming days as well. But it had been minor compared to how curious both women were to hear how Eret's story ended.

Eret turned to focus back on the view, seemingly uncaring for this new intrusion and conformation of constant stalking from the female twin. "That night I wasn't thinking right. I waited for everyone to be asleep and sneaked into her house, asked her to run off together and build our own untroubled destiny. We did. We found an abandoned cabin within the depths of the forest and decided to spend the night there. The next morning, she was nowhere to be found when my father suddenly emerged from the darkness of the other room and pointed out how disappointed he was and yet how proud of me for becoming man for the very first time."

"But, she—"

"Was shipped that same morning to another village. Unknown destiny to be quite frank." Eret cut Astrid's question off, beginning to stand from the ground, dust his trousers clean and turned to face the ladies, "After that, marriage with the supposed lady chief was nuked after receiving a telegram saying she had died from a strong illness few months afterwards. My father dedicated his last years training me to trap dragons, I grew prouder of myself as I improved my skills but after moving on from my village, after his death, I roamed the seas in search for the woman I had lost for being thoughtless and stubborn. Few years ago, I learned she had married and had three kids of her own. So I decided to devote myself to dragon trapping for the rest of my days."

"And now you are a dragon trainer." Ruffnut said.

Eret nodded, "Destiny has mysterious courses. We never know where it takes us even if we manipulate it into going on a certain path."

Astrid's palms closed into tight fists by her sides. She didn't want to accept it, but she _knew_ how right he was. She couldn't run away with Hiccup because then she would be betraying her family honor—which was all she'd been working for her entire life—but Hiccup was the chief, a chief doesn't just disappears without valuable reasons.

It only made her angrier the fact she had to stick with the rules in this case. But, why _her_?

"Listen, Astrid." Her steaming train of thought came to a stop when Eret directed himself to her, eyes sharp at his own as he walked toward both ladies. "I know I was wrong not to tell you about my slip back at the wilderness before anyone would give you wrongs about it. I do not expect an apology acceptance for I understand how you must've felt after such, and with all this going on, who could ever dare blame you? But, I tell you this, because I wish for you to understand my mistake. I know how special Hiccup is to you and how you might be to him. You never express it, but I noticed from the very first time I saw him search for your dragon back at the war with Drago. I saw the look of surprise when he first saw another man riding on Stormfly's back, with _you_ behind my back. He smiled and welcomed me immediately, but that first look of impression didn't escape my frightened catch of eye. I also saw how he made sure you had found your dragon once war was over, how you two kissed as if no one else existed around you, how he steamed up at the sight of you giving me private lessons...I noticed it _all_."

Her tough stare and grip loosened, beyond her control. Had he really noticed all that? How? When? Where? How come she never noticed?

"You say you wouldn't assist tonight's feast. But I encourage you to. I might not have had the opportunity to spend our last minutes wide awake before they took my own lady from my hold, but _you_ do. And those minutes of spare are to commence about _now_. Do not waste the gift of time the gods are granting you. If you are as wise as you claim to be, then forget everything for just one night, and be the lover you've always been for him."

* * *

"Hehe, Ruffnut will be _sooo_ mad at me for using these again," Tuffnut mumbled to himself as he tiptoed to their usual table, which was now empty since everyone seemed to be elsewhere, either selecting their food at the end of the Great Hall or doing other kinds of irrelevant stuff for the care of the blonde male twin. "But she won't even know what hit her,"

Tuffnut moved two mugs of mead closer to him. One, he took and poured the content under the table, then pulled a jar of pinkish, nearly clear liquid from his vest's pocket and poured it into the now empty mug until the very last drop had fallen from the jar.

"Of course, dear princess. Anything you want, you'll get, as I always say." Snotlout's voice startled the twin as he hid the jar back close to his chest with one hand and then moved a few steps to the right until reaching what seemed like an empty barrel, tossed the jar inside and moved back to the table.

"Oh yeah?" Ruffnut asked as she and Snotlout walked to the table, both holding a plate of roasted chicken. "So, this means I can turn your head on fire to see if it glows green?"

"Of course you ca—" he cut himself off, dropping his prideful posture and then gave her a fake smile followed by a nervous, harsh swallow "Um, I don't think my head will be useful, why not try with something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you can—"

"Hey guys!" Hiccup greeted as he approached the table holding two plates of roasted Salmon and set them on the table, "Have you seen Astrid?"

"Here." The very Astrid responded, rubbing her right temple with her index and middle finger as she walked toward them. Her face didn't show quite the enthusiasm she was hoping for. On all contraire, she looked more like being sent to the verge of annoyance.

The music bothered her, the food reeked to her, the people around made her feel sudden sickness. All she wanted, all she had _asked_ for, was to be all by herself for just one more night. Instead, Hiccup authorizes a feast.

"I brought you food." Hiccup said as he watched her sitting on her usual spot by his big chair. He couldn't help but to curl his lip up into a tiny smile, just at the thought of her still claiming her spot by his side even when things weren't looking up that bright for them at the moment.

He hadn't found anything useful during his search all day long, but he still believed in himself, he believed that he will find what he is looking for, that Odin will accompany him throughout his willing sacrifice that night, as he only chose to take a brief break from his search to spend some justifying time by her side, before jailing himself all night long back inside the caverns and continue his deep search.

There were small shadows already forming beneath his eyes, showing how restless he was even though he rarely displayed it. Despite his troubles, Hiccup still intended to smile at everyone else, to act as if nothing bothered him as much as it should.

Hiccup wasn't willing to give up, it wasn't in his plans, and he surely wasn't looking forward to hearing news of his truest love becoming the mother of a child that was not his own or some sort.

He had to prevent _all_ that from happening, as a price, he had his minutes at the feast perfectly counted.

"Not hungry." She flatly answered while facing down at the table, rubbing her forehead with a tighter pressure than earlier, as if that would stop the lasting throb inside her skull. When her gaze lifted, she found the twins arguing about some unknown subject to her, but as she saw Tuffnut holding two mugs in his hands, she glanced down at the table and in a flash, she had stood from her seat, snatched one mug from his hand, murmured her thanks and sat back down, sniffing it first, taking in the bitter odor of mead and took in a strong gulp. Ignoring how Tuffnut stiffened at her sudden snatch. Then shook it off, swearing the cup with the different brew was still in his hand and offered it to his sister.

Hiccup rose a brow at her unfamiliar actions, then shook it off as he tried to understand how she was feeling and gently pushed her plate a little closer to her, "Trust me, it will do you good some nutrients. You aren't eating that well lately."

"Thanks doctor Hiccup, but like I said, I am _not_ hungry." She teased with a weak grin.

"Very funny, Astrid. But I'm serious,"

"So am I."

His gaze finally met hers, "Please?"

How could she say _no_ to two pleading emerald gems like those? Eyes that secretly sunk her into madness every time they found their way to bewitch her soul. Without expecting so, her head lowered and rose in a slow motion. Eyes fell down to the fish and took in a deep breath before letting it go aloud. Soon, her mouth was working on some crunchy chewing.

Hiccup smiled. This time, his teeth showed. Then he turned back to his food and began silently eating.

"Excuse me, dearest." Billus' voice chattered her little mirror of peace as he stood on her other side.

Trying her best to ignore how his bold address to her made her feel even sicker than expected, Astrid just minded her own business and continued eating her Salmon. Savoring it, recalling how tasty it was even from knowing _Hiccup_ was the one who served it for her.

"Care to dance?" Billus finished.

"No."

Hiccup shot a shocked glance at her. He had his mouth full, but his eyes didn't hide how he couldn't believe the kind of disrespect dripping from her voice. Astrid didn't even bother to look up at Billus.

It wasn't the way she answered that concerned Hiccup, it was the thought of _how_ would Billus would make her payback all the disrespect she has given him once the two were to be alone. Hiccup knew how much self-pride crawled into a Viking's head and took over through physical actions...Billus, was _no_ exception. Astrid knew very well how to defend herself, but that didn't take away the concern he felt within. This only gave him more reasons to keep on pleading every being in Valhalla to help him get Astrid out of this agonizing mess.

As Billus opened his mouth to speak, his entire attention was shifted to his father once he thought he'd heard him call his name from the barrels of mead. The boy huffed within, frowned down at a still well-focused-on-eating-Astrid and without saying another word, he left their side.

Hiccup watched him leave. Then looked back down at her, up at the twins stuffing stew and chicken into their mouths, Snotlout trying to catch Ruffnut's attention from Fishlegs who was offering her a clean cloth to wipe the extra food from her face and neck. Out at his mother, who laughed and laughed at what looked like Gobber's jokes at the other side of the room. At the Vikings playing cheerful music, at Eret dancing and hopping steps with two women at once as they shifted turns with him. At how the food began slowly running out, how drunk men grabbed on the other women's waist and pressed them to their laps.

He saw it all, and while he did, sound ceased to exist for him. Realizing one thing, how much he wanted to enjoy the night with the woman sitting by his side. Not just eating and talking, but also just draining their energies until passing out to a deep sleep.

Knowing he couldn't just drain himself exhausted, _if_ he truly wanted to find a good reason to get Astrid out of this absurd arrangement. But he _did_ want to hold her. Even if it was for a small while.

"Astrid?"

"Hm?" She swallowed,

"Dance, with me?" His tone was soft, low and amazingly calm. His eyes back scanning her entire facial features as she cleaned the oil from her lips with a cloth nearby and looked back at him.

Hiccup was about to change his mind and begin adding excuses on how she should forget he ever asked, when he saw her slow nod. Causing him to drop a relieved little smirk and pushed the chair back before standing up, holding his hand out to her.

Slim and nearly frosty fingers trailed up his palm and were enclosed in his hold as she was pulled up from her chair and guided to a free spot in the room.

Their hands parted and in deep silence, both took two steps from each other, waiting for their cue to begin.

Dancing recommenced, and Hiccup decidedly approached the fair Viking, simply to claim her hand. With a hidden, delicate smile, she took her place by his side, firmly holding his hand in her own, standing for some time, not a word was said, not a sound was heard unless it were from the other Vikings chatting aloud. At last, music was released and their feet moved in astounding coordination. As if they accustomed to mark their steps in unison before the eyes of strangers, every single day and evening. As if all their fears dissipated, time halted, making every step..._last for eternity_.

No one was present anymore. There were just the two of them, focusing on nothing more than their opposite pair of eyes, reflecting their inner love through the crystallized color in their iris. Not a word was needed to be spread, for their touch and smooth movements said it all.

Bringing their bodies closer, and further from each other, rotating in slow unison, joining both palms above their heads, and then bringing them back down. Chest and chest threatening to crash every once in a while, feet floating from the ground, one of his hands resting on the small of her back while the other held her hand, guiding her to another slow rotation, following her guided movements as if he were trying to teach a child to move.

_Fear_, was just a myth and _sorrow_ became a six lettered word for them, for the moment. For once in all of their suddenly collapsed world, the fact that this could be their very last dance together, had become into a worthless prediction.

Eyes watched in astonishment at the couple who seemed like they had turned into two angels coming from Valhalla just to reflect their sudden forbidden love in plain mortal sight. Some watched them in awe, others in pity. But they all shared how surprised they were at how beautiful their two leaders took over the entire dancing space, darkening out those others that were dancing around them, having them bring their own dancing into a halt in order to watch the chief have one single dance with his ever-desired beloved.

The least Vikings were, was coordinate. Especially _Astrid_, who only focused on violence and all the extreme ways ever existed. That, was the very first reason why every Viking witnessing them had become so dumbfounded by what their eyes were focused in. It was impossible, completely unbelievable. As if other souls had possessed their bodies.

As if in sync, Hiccup's arm landed on the lowest of her back, fingers steadying her body as close against him as legally possible, his other hand held hers to their upper facial side, not too close to brush against their cheeks, but enough to be spotted by their natural sight reflex.

Drowning in her endless ocean jewels that adorned her face, leaning closer to her own, and as he caught her eyelids slowly close, as if granting him an impossible initiated contact involving that pair of skinned lines across the lowest of his face that always melted her insides and at the same time burnt her alive, Hiccup brought his lips near her ear, merely disappointing her, but keeping her in that numb little place she had allowed herself to be in every time they locked eye contact with each other. Until his whisper sent a strong amount of shock through her veins and straight up to her heart. "I forbid you to abandon this island."

Then, as if Thor himself had took a stronghold on her Achilles's heel and pulled her down the clouds, having her strong body crash against the hard, cold ground to reality, Astrid didn't find words to respond. She knew what she _wanted_ to say. Hel, she wanted to start protesting, pout, and tell Hiccup once more that he being the chief _didn't_ give him even the slightest power of command in her life. She was to do what was best for her people..._not_ for herself.

Astrid Hofferson hardly thought of herself. _Everyone_ knew that. she wasn't going to give it a try now that her entire family depended on her final will.

Though, as much as she wanted to spread out curses, contradictions, or even ask him not to goof around with a subject this delicate...she just _couldn't_.

Her heart pounded even faster than ever, having her feel numb all of the sudden. Unable to control her own movements, being able to slowly flex her legs backwards, still staring deep into his eyes, dangerously reflecting her pain through them until their hands fell apart.

What was worse, is that she had forgotten she was revealing her soft, vulnerable and not to forget mentioning _forbidden_ side, to everyone present. Unconsciously letting everyone else witness each and every move they both performed.

They had already discussed this before. Many, countless times before. Not just with each other, but nearly everyone close to them. Gobber, Big-boobied Bertha, the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Valka, Eret, even Spitelout and Phlegma. Debating on what was best for everyone, it all just drained Astrid's senses into none. She felt lost, numb...exhausted.

Everything she believed throughout her life that a Viking didn't and _shouldn't_ feel, she had. Causing her to despise and feel ashamed on herself for the most part, but what else would she have felt if her back was right between sword and stone?

But, for Hiccup and Astrid, they were still the only two people in that place. Nothing mattered, but _them_.

Without another word spoken, Astrid's heels spun left, being Hiccup's sad, regretful eyes be the last thing she sees before walking out the Great Hall and disappearing into darkness.


	10. Secret Vase

"She'll be alright, Hiccup. Now please _leave_."

The sounds echoed in my head. My mother's voice sounded cold, sharp, and—as usual—_unfriendly_. I didn't hear Hiccup's voice in response that fast. As I gently pulled the covers down my face, to reveal just the eyes. I only saw my mother's broad back as she stood at the door of what seemed like..._my room_?

_What_ was I doing in my old bedroom?

Wait, _how_ did I even get in here?

"Tell her to see me before doing anything else, as soon as she wakes up."

Mom sighed, my eyes tried to peek and see if they could get a glimpse of Hiccup at the door, but all I could see was my mother's body blocking his way inside. He was too slim, enough to be shadowed by her tall and wide figure.

"Listen ta me, Hiccup. As difficult as this may be for yeh, I know my daughter very well. She won't want ta face yeh anymore."

Says _who_!?—I thought—is she mad!?

"But—"

"Enough, Hiccup." She cut him off. "Astrid has lots ta do once she wakes up, least she'll have time is ta see yeh and stay fer a chitchat. Yeh better get used to it." She then chuckled "Oh, and please put that bloody damn blue reptile of hers in its cage."

"_Stormfly_ will want to go with Astrid." Hiccup said between gritted teeth. "And I find it unnecessary to lock down a dragon."

"She won't need _it_."

"She'll want _her_."

"I want her." My voice seemed to have startled them both. Mother turned to the side and Hiccup inclined his body to his left to get a peek.

I was sitting already on my bed. Holding the covers up to my chest, covering my breast bands.

Hiccup hadn't seen me _completely_ layer-less. He might have had the confident to remove my armor from me, to loosen my braids. I might have opened those sacred doors for him, but has he seen me completely bare? Not really...

Tonight, I might be wearing my breast bands, but having my mother in the same room made me feel completely naked.

Hiccup managed to slide himself into the room without thinking what my mother would do to him for breaking his boundaries and simply walking into a bedroom with an almost nude maiden.

I wanted to smile up at him, but as much as I tried to build a little one for him, my lips felt awfully heavy instead. So did my eyes.

Making his way to my side, he climbed on my bed and sat right in front of me. His hand found my cheeks and rubbed them gently. "Feeling alright?"

I nodded. Though he seemed not to buy it after I heard his chuckle, "Liar."

My eyes dropped. Unable to face him. Unable to answer. His fingers traveled their way to my chin and lifted it, quite forcing me to look at him. "_Patience_."

My eyes welled up at his last word. Forgetting for a chance that my mother was right at the door, witnessing my attempts of weakness until I tried to replace the hurt with anger and snatched myself from his hold, turning to face the wall at my left.

How was he expecting me to have patience?! There were only _hours_ before I was to leave this town! Had he gone senseless?

"Hiccup," My mother called.

Hiccup sighed, though he delayed in moving from my bed, he cleared his throat and walked back to my mother,

"There is nothing left to do." She said.

That reached its goal to strike my heart. Hiccup flinched, his limbs froze and as he turned to face her, his gaze was surprisingly sharp. Palms becoming tight fists, teeth clenched, "I still have hours of spare."

"Best ta give it up, boy."

Big-boobied Bertha would let no one talk her back, so she took a stronghold on the door and closed it before Hiccup could say something else.

"You _know_ he won't." I said.

She moved to my drawers and opened all cabinets. Taking loads of clothes and walking to my desk, where a big and wide opened bag rested.  
"Have you?" She asked.

I just laid back on my bed, bringing the covers up over my shoulders and turning my body to the side, giving her my back. I wasn't feeling like answering any further question related to the same useless subject. Not with _her_, not with _anyone_ by chance. "How did I get here?"

"Try remember for yerself."

I frowned at her sudden coldness. No, it wasn't sudden. It has _always_ been like that between us. Little the affection from a proud warrior like her, reminded me every day on how much I began to enjoy Valka's warm approach. But, as much as I tried to remember what brought me back to my old home, to the warmth of the bed I basically spent all the nights of my life up till this moment, my thoughts were still a blur.

All I could think of as I mumbled, "I walked out on Hiccup after the dance, after that...I don't remember more."

She must've heard my low mutters defying the desires of keeping them to myself as she banged closed one of the drawers, having me shrink my head in my shoulders at the loud sound of it. "Hiccup followed yeh, so did I. Yeh began swaying side to side in the middle of the stairs and fainted. If it weren't fer Hiccup, ye'd be well unconscious right now."

Was that true? Why can't I remember _anything_? Oh dear Odin, please, don't make me forget such important event..._again_!

"Yeh drank _Achlys_ brew. I could smell the fruit once I got closer to yeh. I told Hiccup I was going ta take yeh back home and he brought yeh here."

Achlys fruits... I've heard of it.

According to what Fishlegs has taught us all about those mysterious fruits that weren't found that easily, if taken on a low to normal dose, the effects may be simply a temporary clouding of the memory. If taken on large doses, then there would be permanent lack of memory, loss of sight and hear proceeding death.

In all ends, those were vastly dangerous. But, _who_ would have done such a thing? No...Not who, _how_ on Earth were those fruits found since they do not grow here on Berk anyway?

This was all confusing to me, last time I forgot how I got home, did I also drink Achlys brew?

Hm...Seems like now I _do_ have some heads to trim down...

Good, some violence might do me good.

* * *

The recall on how Astrid walked out those massive doors and disappeared into the darkness was all he could think of.

_"Astrid! Wait, wait!" Running through the crowded place, trying to keep her insight, Hiccup remembered how he ran after her that last night they danced together within the sight of most of their Village. As he passed through the half open doors, he brought himself into a quick halt once he found her swaying side to side as she walked down the stairs._

_Hurrying down the steps to her, his girl's feet tangled themselves and she tripped. Her body instantly losing her balance and collapsed._

_A strong hand caught her head before banging against the hard stoned step. Eyes closed, breath heavy and deep._

_Hiccup moved her closer, bringing her body up his lap as he kneeled underneath her and removed her damp bangs from her cold forehead. "Astrid? Wh...but..."_

_He couldn't speak. He was not only confused on what just happened before his eyes, but he was afraid it was something serious. It had been the second time in less than a week that she had fainted like this and Astrid Hofferson wasn't known for her weaknesses or constant sickness. She might be as hard as a rock, she may have as many strong and reserved layers as an onion, but she had an immune system that was as strong as a dragon's. She could pretty much stand anything._

_"Yeh better not be the one responsible for her constant fainting, Hiccup."_

_A daring, low tone pierced his ears, having his entire body freeze in terror as he glanced up to meet the sharp gaze of Astrid's mother._

_She wasn't happy alright..._

_"I...a...I...I don't know what you mean by that, Bertha."_

_"Yeh know pretty well. Yeh may be chief, but if yeh have something to do with her sudden sickness, then I will certainly never forgive yeh for dishonoring my daughter."_

_"Bertha, I can assure you that her sickness has absolutely nothing to do with what you are thinking." He shook his head, eyes straight, sharply serious back at her to see if she dared threat him once more._

_She kneeled down by her daughter and touched her forehead for temperature. "It better not." She spat back._

_Hiccup's brows relaxed as he looked back down at an unconscious Astrid. It had to be something else... they haven't done anything that would put them in that kind of position and he trusted her enough not to even think about her betraying him with another man. A few days ago, his rate of trust might have been doubted. Because on what was spread about her and the new dragon rider amongst them that once was a dragon trapper. But there was a lot more needed to take down his absolute trust on her. Gossip, wasn't exactly it. _

_He knew her better than anyone else—better than her mother herself—a betrayal was completely unlike Astrid. So why even bother think about that as a possibility?_

_Bertha leaned forward and sniffed into Astrid's now lighter breath. Pulling back and nodding in understanding, "Let's take her home."_

_"Should we call for Gothi's help?"_

_"No need for that. She will be alright, she just needs the rest."_

_Bertha moved to pull the girl from Hiccup's embrace so she could pick her up in her arms but Hiccup frowned and tightened his hold on Astrid, blocking any possible way for her to take her daughter away from him. He extended his back and snaked his other arm over her chest. Suddenly keeping her possessively close._

_"Let me."_

_Bertha glared at him, but Hiccup ignored her and looked back down at the unconscious girl laying on his lap. He moved just enough to lift her, carefully laying her head on the stone as he moved to a more comfortable position beside her, slid a hand down underneath her thighs, the other behind her back and with every strength he had and didn't have, lifted her into his arms._

_They walked in silence to Astrid's home. Bertha opened the door for him and he walked in silence up the stairs to Astrid's bedroom. Bertha hurried herself to the room and lit the candles so Hiccup could be well aware of his steps. Then he laid her in her bed. His hands trailed down her legs and found her boots, taking them off and placing them neatly by the bed._

_Just before his hands landed on her chest, intending to remove the straps that were hooked on the ring that was meant to keep her fur hood well held, Bertha gripped on his hand and yanked him from her daughter's side._

_"Not this time." She said._

_Hiccup swallowed hard and loud. Forgetting how he shouldn't be touching Astrid. Forgetting the reasons why she wasn't exactly his wife-to-be anymore, why he didn't have any more rights for affections toward her. How it was wrong of them to share those kisses and cuddles in the past three days. But, did they care? No...Did Astrid care?_

_Though this wasn't Astrid, this was her mother. A fearsome woman that was never willing to accept a union between Stoick's scrawny son and her daughter. A prideful mother that only thought of strong alliances, war, and family beneficence. She always thought Hiccup was never to be capable of economically sustain a family and that his offspring would turn out to be as weak and useless as he was._

_But Astrid thought otherwise. Astrid rarely found herself dealing with her mother and Hiccup arguing on what was best for her. At those kind of times, she always preferred to go and get lost with him. Try and forget why her mother was being too harsh on their relationship._  
_  
One of the reasons why Hiccup usually avoided contact with Bertha, was because he didn't want Astrid to be affected by how her mother treated him. Being the Chief's son didn't ring any fortunate bells to Bertha. It just wasn't enough for her._  
_  
No wonder why she had been so eager to meet the third promised day. She wanted her daughter to marry Billus. She wanted Astrid to be the key for an everlasting alliance that would protect Berk from further disasters._  
_  
With that last thought, Hiccup glanced one last time at his sleeping beauty and allowed the hefty woman drag him out of the room. "I'll stay here until she wakes up."_

_"Yeh have other things ta take care of." She then slammed the door on his face. Having him wait with unbelievable patience behind that door. Pacing back and forth, waiting for a sign of alert, news that could assure him Astrid was to be alright._

Vanished the memory, Hiccup paced without rhythm through the stoned roads of the village, gazing down at his moving feet, palms wide open on his sides, fingers cold and lips chapped dry.

His feet led him to an empty, dark forge. Only the light rays of daylight allowed his eyes to find the obstacles he had to avoid, not to trip and fall. Toothless had gone to unknown grounds. Guessing he might be somewhere with Stormfly, cherishing those last hours he wished he could share with Astrid.

It surprised him how smart Toothless turned out to be. He _knew_ something was up.

Even though neither Hiccup nor Astrid could ever confirm there was truly something between their two dragons, they always knew how the two of them communicated in a way that made them all understand something special had grown between both dragons.

For the past three days, Toothless had found his ways to assist Hiccup on all he needed with, but he made several glances at directions Hiccup couldn't understand. Then, after knowing all work for him was done, he'd run off and out of sight. Next thing he knew, people were talking on how they saw Toothless somewhere in the village walking alongside the female Nadder, sitting on a mountain nearby, or even fishing together.

Perhaps a _very_ strong friendship. Who knows? They still hadn't figured out whether dragons were interested in mating with a different class. Guess that was still left to figure out.

After leaving Astrid's house, he made one last trip to the Dragon Training Academy, and searched inside the supply rooms for something he could use to keep Astrid on Berk for at least a longer period of time.

But he had no luck. His eyes felt heavy, tired. He spent all three days completely restless, not having even the slightest chance of getting closer to what he hoped he could find. But, what exactly was he looking for?

Not even Hiccup knew what he was searching for. He just wanted to find something that could at least put a small halt to the arrangement, laws that could be used as suggestions for a better way of forming a good alliance between tribes. _Anything_.

His eyes found the bed he'd been working on every time he found the time between his busy chief schedules. Frowning in curiosity as he notices the project's half uncovered, he walked toward it and suddenly felt a small wave of irritation as he threw the covers back over the bed.

He could have sworn he'd warn Gobber and Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins not to touch _any_ of his projects for they were highly delicate and precious to him.

_All_ of his projects were, but the ones he poured his entire heart and feelings in were most valuable to him. Those, were usually the ones he made for Toothless or Astrid. Not even the ones made for himself had he appreciated that much.

But then it hit him, what if it was _Astrid_ the one who had found this unfinished surprise?

"It wouldn't be of much importance if I'll lose her soon enough." His words ghosted daringly out of his lips, without any concern from his brain, making him feel as if there were spines that came out of his mouth and slit open their way out of his throat.

His lips brought a small, pained smile when within his thoughts, images of how he pictured his future with the woman of his eternal dreams were to be.

As his hands slowly uncovered the bed once again, just enough for him to appreciate the unpolished wood frames, he imagined once again her long curls all over her bare back, stubbornly taking most of the bed for herself.

His hand floated to his vision of her and moved to trace down the small of her back, drawing with his fingers the small depth of skin that evidenced her spinal cord existed in the middle of her back.

When his fingers moved upward to find their way to her head, his vision of her vanished as soon as his sight became opaque by the well that daringly took over his emerald eyes.

Soon after, small, silent tears rolled down his cheek.

Believing that there was another way, even when he still couldn't find anything, Hiccup took in a deeper breath, allowing his tears roll down his stubborn eyes, especially now that no one wandered around to catch a glimpse of him on this state of being.

With every painful pound of his heart, his feet retreated. Backing away from the bed that soon made him realize how he at times, had to _learn_ how to give up.

"I'm sorry _dad_." He began, low of voice, struggling to find ways to speak without feeling as if it was like swimming through an iced river. "I didn't make it. I told you, I'm not the kind of man you always wanted me to be, I...have failed on nearly everything I should hold on and know that should be valuable to me. I know, I should have known how to balance the burden and not carry it on my own. I should have learned when you once taught me that in a relationship, burdens are to be shared and not reserved within. I ruined your plans, _my_ plans. And I... I tried...I swear I tried but...I _can't_ do anything about it. And that's what truly angers me. Not being able to do anything, even as the chief. You said, it was better to sacrifice in order to prevent a disaster. But, _Astrid_?"

Mentioning her name cut his own words off as his lungs begged for a quick breath, "Why does _she_ have to be the sacrifice this time? I never thought I had to give up the thing I love most, hel, I never even imagined I was ever capable of caring for someone like that. Now that I know how much she truly means to me..."He looked up at the fair skies out the openings of the forge "...I'll have to give her up."

His words meant _something_, of course. But they were all hollow. Aside from pain dripping from every single one of them, none had any true meaning to his knowledge. He spoke of how he felt, how everything orbiting him turned out to be, but none of that did he truly believe. His mind still remained on the possibilities of finding hope somewhere.

Yet, words were partially stronger than he expected, as they made his feet continue backing up, and a sudden thump against a wall shelf making all the nails, hammers, cans, knives and whatnot fall over his head and make loud noises once contracted against the ground. His knuckles cleared his eyes and he chuckled. Thinking on how _now_ he had to clean all this mess before Gobber comes in and scolds him for being overly messy.

As he kneeled, Hiccup began taking the hammers first and placed them back on the shelves. When he kneeled the second time, brushing his fingers on the wooden floor, and grabbing every nail he found, his eyes caught a well rolled script threatening to fall out of the metal vase that had fallen from the shelves.

His hands let go of the nails and took a hold of the roll. Standing up, he unrolled the old-yellowed paper in his hands and frowned as he began curiously reading its content.

Hiccup's eyes widened once he analyzed the meaning of each sentence. His chest rose and fell mimicking his heart's usual rhythm. Next thing he knew, he had flashed out the forge, yelling "Toothless!"

But Toothless was still nowhere to be spotted.

That didn't stop Hiccup from running his breath out through the streets, sending soft prayers to the gods above him not to allow his usual clumsiness to have him trip on his prosthetic foot and fall on his face. Fortunately—for once—the gods might seem to be on his side as he felt a sudden force push him to run even faster.

Toothless was laying on his stomach, on a tall land not so far from the anchorage. His head facing forward resting sadly on his paws as he watched—from the distance—how Stormfly climbed on the biggest boat and Astrid locked herself into the main cabin.

The fair female Viking was willing to give up her power of will for the sake of her village, for the benefit of those she loved the most. Her ghosted presence was there, she didn't feel like saying any goodbyes, to hear blessings from the elders, to even _look_ at anyone. It had been her last choice, along with trying her best to avoid everyone on the ship, _especially_ Billus' future approach intents. thinking, that now nothing was left for her to say nor do, decisions were already made for her and all she had in mind for the moment, was nothing but all those memories she intended to keep vivid in her heart and sight, just to make the voyage less painful, less torturing...less lonely.—Asides from also keeping herself from just wanting to rip someone's heart out and crush it with her own hand—

Naturally, the Alpha Dragon wasn't happy with the thought of having Stormfly leave to unknown lands, where he wouldn't be certain on how she will be treated. Only the impolite look on the sailor's faces as soon as she reached port said it _all_. They all glanced at the female dragon with not caution, but displease.

All the while, Astrid glared back at all of them as if her eyes threatened them loud enough not to dare touch her dragon and even though Toothless wanted to convince himself that being with Astrid would mostly guarantee her protection, it still wasn't soothing enough.

They could protect each other, very well as dragon and bonded rider, but Toothless wanted to be _the one_ protecting the Blue Nadder, as much as Hiccup wanted to with the reserved warrior whose life's course had drastically changed.

He snapped alarmed once he heard Hiccup call out for him, moving his ears side to side, head shooting back up as he recognized the direction from where this familiar voice was coming from when he saw Hiccup run toward him, faster than he would think of.

Toothless tilted his head to the side in confusion when Hiccup yelled, waving his left arm in direction to the docks, holding the roll tightly on his right "Toothless! Stop that ship!"

Toothless blinked, but as he saw how worked up Hiccup was, Toothless didn't wait any longer. With the orders of halting the voyage, he was content enough. So he jumped from his restful spot, got ahead of the agitated human and ran down the wooden ramps, skipping one over the other to avoid the annoying spirals he had to make in order to reach the sand.

When he saw the ship begin to float away from its assigned dock, the Night Fury took in a deep breath and beamed a plasma shot at the sails making the ship stumble side to side and soon halt its further navigation.

Every sailor ran alarmed to the railings of the ship, throwing ropes to the men at the docks, but they were too far to be pulled back to land.

Stormfly trotted over to the ship's pore, squawking at the Night Fury as Astrid dashed out of the cabin, curious to know what was going on when Hiccup climbed on the Night Fury's back, ignored how Bertha rushed herself toward him and moved the pedal backwards.

Sooner than thought, Toothless abandoned the grounds and glided to the ship, landing right in front of Stormfly and Astrid, who had her hand resting on the Dragon's wing comforting her so she wouldn't get scared and suddenly start shooting spikes all over the place.

"Wait!" Hiccup exclaimed as he climbed off his dragon, "This voyage is canceled!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid mumbled, he glanced down at her, but as breathless as he was, he tried to keep his serious posture and turned to face back at Osch and his son who were walking past Astrid and getting closer to the fatigued dragon trainer.

"What on Thor's name is going on here, Hiccup?!" Osch irritably said.

"Now you'll have to fix my sails! Do you know how precious they are? We got them from Athens!" Billus said. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"I promise, I _will_ fix them. But first, you must know something _very_ _important_."

"Then spit it out at once, boy!" Osch said. Resting his knuckles on his sides.

"Astrid—she _can't_ go with you."

"What?" All three—Osch, Billus and Astrid—said in unison. Then Osch frowned back down at the young chief before him, "We have discussed this before, Hiccup. It's been decided."

"No, listen to me. She—" he breathed "She can't go anywhere with you because of _this_." He showed them the roll in his hand.

Osch snarled unconvinced and snatched the script from Hiccup's hand, unrolling it and beginning to read.

"You know, this kind of interruption to a fair deal will cost you, Hiccup." Billus carelessly said.

Hiccup grinned impossibly audacious and slowly walking closer to Astrid," I am aware of it. But if any treaty is meant to be formed, then it can, but it cannot involve _her_."

Billus seemed eager to know what the young chief meant by that, so he went over to his father and peeked for some reading over his father's arm.

Astrid stepped forward, closing the gap between them, "What is going on, Hiccup?" She whispered just for him to hear.

His lips stretched into a brighter smile, cheeks flushed in dark pink for the exercise, chest still uncontrollably rising and falling, but both of his hands found hers and encased them in his own, lacing their fingers together. His eyes glistened, his teeth shown as he took in a deep breath and let away a long sigh of relief "My dad, has taken care of _everything_ involving us."

To be continued...


	11. Sacred Oaths

"My dad, has taken care of everything involving us..."

Those words echoed in her head as her most cherished treasure—other than her own life—brought her into a mellow and possessive embrace. Her arms still dangled on his sides. Hesitant on all the rights and wrongs of reacting to his unexpected approach.

By now, Astrid had even grown to imagine herself sailing further and further from her home land. But apparently, she _wasn't_. Being held by the arms of the one she had always enjoyed so much having around, at this instance, simply confused her instead of cheering her up.

Blue eyes drifted to where Osch and Billus carefully stood, reading the mistreated old and yellow piece in their hands. Trying to interpret what seemed like a poorly practiced script.

Her body was completely stiff against Hiccup's, whose careful fingertips slightly trembled against the thin layer that hid her skin from the eyes of others. Her chest was being beaten up by the hasty rise-and-fall movements as he struggled to balance his breathings back to normal. His arms were unsteady around her. Tightening and slightly loosening over and over again, as if hoping she wouldn't slip away once again.

Unstable and failing pants were loud enough for her right ear to feel slightly uncomfortable as he glued his cheek against her own, closed his eyes and deeply inhaled her scent until finally calming himself into at least someplace near normalcy.

But, time without a response from her lips—or even her own body— soon began to release waves of confusion to him. Indeed, it was just somehow getting a bit exasperating not feeling her arms wrapped around his own. As if her body wasn't even controlled by her for a fleeting moment.

Hiccup's eyes didn't stop welling thanks to the scare of nearly losing her for all eternity, but his lips parted and no tear was allowed to be released.

About to allow his voice take part on an awkward silence between them as the only sound his ears reached was the one of sailors mumbling nonsense around them, Osch and Billus silently interpreting the script in their hands and the ocean waves silently banging against each other. Yet, nothing from _her_.

Hands begun slowly sliding backwards against the skin of her back, across her sides, hesitantly moving his left foot backwards so he could move away from her when a low toned whisper that was nearly impossible for him to catch, had caught his attention back to her once again especially after having her forehead surrender to the warmth of his shoulder and soon her nose crashing against the lowest of his neck. "Hiccup, I. Don't. Understand. Anything."

Thin lips tickled the edge of his collarbone and warm breathings just sent shivers down his spine while careful fingers steadied themselves on the lowest of his waist. Keeping him from parting away.

_Now wonder, she's just shocked_...—He thought. Realizing all the relief it brought him as he exhaled in silence. Moving his arms to encase her once again. Making her fingers crawl up his lower back and rub against the softness of his tunic.

Hiccup, wasn't wearing his flight suit that morning. Only his usual trousers, greenish tunic, a fury vest and his hand-bands. He looked pretty much like how he used to dress like back when he was fifteen.

Soon, her head switched positions. Turning to the other side, resting her temple on his shoulder-bone and gazing out at the almost-dead ocean around them. Allowing her eyes to catch everything they could of the far away mysteries hidden right after that thin line that divided the skies from the waters.

Hiccup hid his lips and nose on her golden hair. Taking in her lavender scent and relaxing his muscles as he exhaled. "Astrid, I. No…we, um. You see—"

"_Hogwash_!" Billus hissed. "This is an unchangeable insult to my existence!" Taking the paper from his father's hold, crumpled it in his hand and tossed it to the ground. Then turned to face the two lovers and point challengingly at them. "I demand a reasonable explanation to this. One that will keep my hand from signing a declaration of war instead of peace against this feeble island!"

The now mistreated ball of paper rolled to Astrid's boot and as she opened her eyes and pulled slightly away from Hiccup, her gaze found the root of her confusion lying by her foot.

Kneeling down and picking it up, she carefully smoothed it straight and began reading its content. Ignoring by far Billus' distant curses and paces all around the boat and Hiccup pulling further from her just enough to stand before her and babble useless words she perfectly knew wouldn't actually make Billus retreat from his current thoughts of declaring a war.

So she just decided to let him try as much as he desired to calm Billus' fury and simply focus on the item grasped by her very hands.

The ship was already being tied to the docks by the Berkians below and soon it had become the welcoming station of the twins, followed by Fishlegs and then Snotlout. Gobber came along a little while after.

Astrid's brows furrowed as she realized whose handwriting had been perfectly saved in that poorly treated piece of paper.

"_Stoick_…" She mumbled to herself.

It was rather difficult for her to even understand fluidly what was written in it. For the crumple didn't help her at all and it was also clear that this thing had much more than a year of being stored and well forgotten. Nevertheless, she tried her best to capture every single word.

_**I, Stoick the Vast Haddock, hereby declare that for the formidable good of Berk's villagers; the Hairy Holligans, a union between two souls shall be granted. By merging together the lives of my one and only heir, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and the fair shield-maiden Astrid Hofferson; lonesome daughter of the belated and dearly missed Berkian Vincent Hofferson and the fierce swordfighter Bertha, best known as Big-Boobied Bertha. Both firstborns may join in public matrimony after my son, Hiccup's eighteenth birthday. Nevertheless, once this contract is signed by both families, it cannot be revocable.**_

_**Today, seventh Thorsday before the first estimated strongest blizzard of the year, I Stoick the Vast, have come to pre-matrimonial agreements with the swordfighter lady Bertha and secured a mundr on behalf of my son of forty pounds of Northern Runes and fifteen pounds of golden doubloons for Astrid Hofferson's hand.**_

_**To ever come the day I fail in existence, and either life may play an unfair card to Hiccup's life as well due to unknown reasons, I declare the succession of Astrid Hofferson as my second-handed heir.**_

_**Coming to publicly announce this unity, both, Hiccup and Astrid are currently legally contracted and therefore married below the eyes of Odin, Father, and Frigga, Wife and Mother, who had blessed this union. Moreover, the lady Astrid is, from this day onwards off limits to the eyes of any other man.**_

_**Not fulfilling this contract correctly as how Odin Father commands it, consequences will result as unforgiving treason and thus must be paid in prison. Therefore all rights over the young shield-maiden will be conceded to my son once this contract is signed by both families in the eyes of not only Odin and Frigga, but also three mortal witnesses, whom in this case are Lady Gothi, the Wise Elder of the Hairy Holligans, Gobber the Belch and Spitelout Jorgenson.**_

_**I, Bertha Hofferson, hereby accept on my belated husband's behalf, the union of my first and only daughter Astrid, with the young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast, respected chief of Berk. Accepting as well the entry of forty pounds of Northern Runes and fifteen pounds of golden doubloons for her hand.**_

_**Therefore I, with this present's Wise Elder, Gothi, will make sure this contract is forever respected and never allow reasons to betray my chief's will. Only to give way to hope of an alliance between the two families and await for strong progenies that will defend our land in a near future and giving away a Heiman Fylgia of ten ounces of silver.**_

_**We, Spitelout Jorgenson, Gobber the Belch and Gothi the Elder, assert ourselves as witnesses of this lawful betrothal agreement made by our chief, Stoick the Vast Haddock and accepted by our most valuable swordfighter Big-Boobied Bertha. Safeguarding the dowry and engaging to fulfil every last command in this compact, and thus confirming and authorizing such.**_

_**Hence it is in accord that once Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third achieves his eighteenth birthday, he is free to choose a date to celebrate in public his marriage to the young Astrid Hofferson.**_

_**Signed;**_

_**X. Stoick the Vast Haddock **_

_**X. Bertha "Big-Boobied" Hofferson**_

_**X. Gobber the Belch**_

_** X. Spitelout Jorgenson**_

_**X. Gothi the Elder**_

Iris slowly floated upright. Finding the hopeful sight of her beloved before her. Hands slightly shaking as they intended to keep a firm hold on the object threatening to fall from them.

Hiccup turned to catch her silent call. Moving his hands just to find her forearms and slowly brushed his fingers up her arm straps, to her shoulders, gently tickling her neck, up her perfectly rounded cheeks, studying every trace of her skin underneath the tip of his little explorers, savoring her cold and unbelievably anxious presence until the tip of his index finger caught a single tear that had violated her barriers and astonished her since she didn't even realize her eyes had welled up.

He wanted to say something courageous and perhaps a little lulling. But as much as he thought of the proper words to spread, his voice didn't seem to activate at all.

Then, it were her confounded lips that released a soft whisper that she'd hope only his ears could barely catch, "Looks more like a _will_ to me..."

"Aye," Gobber intruded as he turned his back from Osch and rambled toward her. He then glanced right over the parchment held by Astrid's hands.

"If that is what I think it is, then Aye. Stoick wanted to make it more personal."

Hiccup's eyes glistened like a hidden diamond yearning to be taken out of its urn when Gobber's words sounded as if a red brick had just smashed against the back of his head. Making his brows curl into a surprisingly angry frown. "You _knew_ about this?" Then snorted, "Gobber, you were a witness. How come you never spoke of this, not even to _me_?"

Gobber shrugged, gently taking the script from Astrid's hand and revising it. "Eh, don't blame me, lad. We were told it had been lost and burnt on one of the mistaken fires."

"By whom?"

"Eih..." Gobber's unsure eyes startled all over the place but then landed over a particular figure amongst the crowd on the beach.

A Berkian whose massive and tall body stood out from nearly all other women around her. Dark hair braided into two perfect buns over her ears. Fists resting firmly over her waist, eyes focused sharply on Gobber and lips curled into a pout.

Hiccup's arm ghosted around Astrid's waist. Turning them in unison facing their beach. Her eyes fell on who Gobber was speaking of, and then took in a silent deep breath and let it go rushing the words along "_Mother_?"

Bertha just huffed within, glared at them three and then turned around. Astrid's eyes fell to the ground as soon as she saw her mother simply walk away in disappointment.

Though her low mood didn't last for too long once she heard some awfully familiar dragon growls as for when she turned to slightly glance over her shoulder, she saw Stormfly slowly backing from five sailors that had begun circling her, menacing her with their lances.

"What— " She didn't even have time to ask what was with them when Toothless hopped over them, making Hiccup impulsively place a hand over Astrid's head and instinctively crouch them both to the ground as Toothless landed in front of the female dragon who had just whipped her tail sideways, spraying poisonous spines on a perfect line between the two dragons and the humans around them while Toothless hollered at a rate that everything around them began to crumble and the ship they were on swayed unstable. Having every mortal in that ship lose their most firm balance. The Night Fury's entire spine turned a stunningly glowing blue and as he drew in some breath, his throat emitting a bright blue smoke, preparing his lungs for a plasma blast.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled, letting go of Astrid's sides and rushing to stand himself between the dragons and the visitants.

When Astrid's glance rose, she noticed a tall man covered in a furred black cloak and a creepy scar across his lip; intending to poke Stormfly's leg with the tip of his spear.

It was then when she realized Stormfly had reacted instinctively once feeling startled by one—or many—of the men supposedly making her feel uncomfortable. And she didn't blame the dragon. Simply because Astrid had felt uncomfortable herself from the very moment she set foot on that ship.

"I still demand a marriage, Hiccup." Billus hissed, pushing himself through his men and standing right before Hiccup. His brows tightly furrowed. Teeth clenched. "Or else you will have to pay for all this trouble and shame you've put us all through."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I already promised I'd fix your burnt sails."

"It's not the sails I speak of, you idiot! Forget about the damn sails!"

Astrid's palms closed into tight fists. Becoming suddenly alarmed by how Billus was speaking to Hiccup—who actually stayed as calm as ever–she was still ready for any surprise attack, though.

"_Her_. I want the woman to be _mine_!"

Hiccup sighed, dropping his shoulders as if in a quick surrender, but then stiffened himself back together, "I already told you, Billus. You may have any other woman you desire. But Astrid, is by law _my_ _wife_. It has been this way for two years now." His lips stung into a small, fainted smirk, "We just never had the chance to prove it until now."

"But it hasn't been consummated. Which means it can still be nulled an—"

"It won't be, Billus." Hiccup's voice sounded sharp this time as he cut the young man before him short. As if the words -_nulled_- bothered him somehow.

"There is a legal contract in all this and it is clearly stated under Viking traditions that a marriage contract is by far one of the most sacred compacts since it is done in Frigga's honor." Gobber intruded, walking to stand by Hiccup and no less give him the chance to redeem his calm.

"Which means that we are involved in a commitment of which we are not to be released, therefore, you are really intending to marry another man's wife." Hiccup's voice sounded more pleasing than troubled this time. A small smirk trying to be held back from his lips and not make it just too obvious of how glad he was that this kind of promise actually existed.

Astrid took advantage to silently slide herself behind all men in her way until reaching their steamed dragons, resting a soothing hand on Toothless' side of neck. He tilted his head just fast enough to assure her he'd hear her coming and then glared back at the threatening men before him.

With four longest fingers absently rubbing on the black dragon's scales, she mumbled a few words for just him to catch. Eyes focused on the men before them as well while her other arm extended to Stormfly's direction, holding her palm up to keep her dragon steady for a while longer.

The warmth concentrating on her cheeks didn't show any decency or respect on her as she quietly listened to the conversation.

This was all just so unreal to her...

Hiccup talking about marriage and intimacy out lout, them being actually contracted for two years and didn't even know it, her mother hiding the facts from them...from _her_.

There were still some doubts that had to be dusted clean before she made any steps forward on this subject. Astrid wanted to have the chance to speak with her mother. Alone. To ask why did she hide this from her. Why, with dowry and everything well-coordinated, she was still willing to give her own daughter away to the arms of a barbarian. It struck her heart. In silence. But it surely did.

_Yes. First, I have to wait to get off this dreadful ship. Then, run uptown to my house where I naturally guess mother would be at. If not, then search for her by Garg's Eye River, where she usually spends the day training and whatnot. After peacefully talking with her, I should then probably pay Gothi a quick visit. Make sure I am not just making stuff up and imagining her name in Stoick's contract between Hiccup and me. Then st—_

"I want no other woman. I want _yours_." Billus' voice pierced through her thoughts. Interrupting her inner babble as she intended to mentally schedule her day. Scooting out the grave possibilities that things could just go not according to plan—As per usual.

"Excuse me?!" She just _had_ to spit back at that. Dropping both arms by either of her sides, glaring at the young brainless man. "Do you really think I am to be spoke of as if I was some kind of object or some sort?"

Both men, Hiccup and Billus lifted their eyes to meet hers. Which were truly far from calm and happy, while Gobber just shook his head in shame. As if he had been expecting this to happen.

Billus snorted. "Women were made by the gods for a man's entertainment and assistance. Not more. Not less."

"_Right_. And I suppose you expect me to follow your expectations of a woman's role with a man and simply go on with you as if nothing ever happened? Crawling down to your feet, kissing and licking every trail you leave behind." As she spoke, she slowly paced toward him, circled him while frowning. "Swallowing down my anger of how you may bring every wench you desire to bed and then use me as a second option after emptying yourself in one of those humiliating beings that cannot even deserve to be called women." Her steps led her to halt right in front of him, taking a firm grip on the upper hem of his tunic and pulling him brusquely closer. "If that is what you had been expecting, then I apologize for disappointing you, _your highness_. But if I ever catch my husband even exchanging gooey eyes with a wench, I will firstly slit his eyes out and feed one to the worms in the ground and the other keep it as a reminder of how I demand being respected by others."

Billus couldn't help the loud noise his heavy swallowing provoked as his eyes intended not to allow themselves being drowned in her frightening stare.

"So you won't null the contract..." Osch asked, though it sounded more like a statement since he spoke his words between a long, surrendering sigh.

"No." She said.

Billus hissed. "Then we will have no other choice but to declare a _war_."

Hiccup's body stiffened. "Wait. There is no need for a war, Billus. We can still find another way to seal the treaty. There _is_ another choice, no doubt of it."

"No treaty with Berk, Hiccup." Osch intruded. Stepping securely toward them and standing right by his son's left.

As he walked closer, Astrid exhaled aloud through her nostrils and let go of Billus' tunic, backing from him and standing right between Hiccup and Gobber.

Toothless walked to stand on Gobber's left while Stormfly moved to Hiccup's right.

Their position was clear. They were _shielding_ the couple.

Osch glanced over his shoulder to find Snotlout standing just a few feet from him, with both fists well tightened and teeth clenched. Billus blinked to his right and saw how Fishlegs moved to stand by Toothless. Tuffnut silently growled within while Ruffnut kept her stare at the other sailors.

"With this experience," Osch began, drawing slowly his eyes back to the young chief "I shall note how poorly managed this island is, not to know where it's Chief's status stands on. We accorded a marriage in three days and on the very last second you come up to _me_ and say she has already been legally contracted to you long before yeh even knew it. To me, this is just product of a game from your part and an act of treason which must be paid with war."

"Treason?" Astrid snorted "Since _when_ an unwilling act counts as treason?! Someone should stick a—"

Her voice was silenced once a thin and sharp blade brushed against the back of her throat.

Stormfly rose herself and spread her wings wide, almost as if threatening to smack someone when Astrid glared at Osch and Billus. "You _are_ a coward." She hissed.

"Um, Astrid?" Hiccup called, in a soft tone, "I really think now is not the best time to speak your mind right now..."

"He doesn't have the balls to kill me while being so far from home, surrounded by dragons." She kept her maddening stare. "If he had, then he would have from the moment I said my first _no_."

"You underestimate my power, girl." Osch snarled, taking one long step to her. Toothless also stepped once forward, glaring up at the one approaching Astrid. Her hand gently stopped him from going further. But her eyes never abandoned Osch.

"Prove me wrong then." She dared. "Kill me here and _now_. Show me how powerful you jabber so much to be."

"I will. But not today, dearest maiden." Osch replied, giving Toothless one last glance before spitting at the wooden floor before the Dragon and turning his back on them. "One day, I will have you down to my knees, screaming for my mercy."

Astrid had it. In no further than another second, she had back-kicked her foot on the member belonging to the subject standing not so far behind her, making him drop the sword from the back of her neck and let it fall to the ground, kneeled and then laid on his back with both hands pressing tight against his groin. She then skipped forward, turned and grabbed the sword from the ground waving it twice around her when the winds suddenly began blowing loud and strong enough to halt her initial plans of stabbing the very first person that dared touch her once more.

The ship stumbled then, side to side as for when the sailors peeked over the railings, wide and dark blue tail fins emerge from the waters. Going towards their ship.

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled from the beach. Covering her eyes with her forearm to keep the sand from getting to her eyes as the wind's strength increased. "_Seashockers_!"

"We have to get out of here." Hiccup said. They all nodded. Astrid let go of the sword and ran towards Stormfly, climbing her on one quick hop. She extended her arm out for Ruffnut to take and pulled her behind her back.

The ocean began to get wilder as a strong wave suddenly pushed the ramp down to the waters.

"Now how will we get back to the beach?" Snotlout asked.

"Are you seriously asking that?!" Astrid smacked. Elbowing Ruffnut, making her sigh in exasperation and then stretch her arm out for him. He grabbed it and hopped on the dragon. Holding onto Ruffnut's shoulders.

Gobber cupped his lips in his good hand, "Grump!"

The massive Boulder Class Dragon flew into the swaying ship as its rider hurried himself on him and soon began taking off after having Tuffnut climb right behind him.

Fishlegs climbed on Toothless once Hiccup was already on him. Hiccup exchanged glances with Astrid and nodded for her to take off first. She did. Then, he followed and they all flew back to the beach.

When they landed, the winds grew even stronger, pushing Osch's ships further from the island and the Tidal Class dragons circled them until the wind soon calmed down and the next thing Berkians could see were a few dark dots on the waters being pushed away by Tidal dragons.

"I've never seen Seashockers so close to Berk before..." Hiccup muttered as he unclimbed Toothless and walked towards Astrid who was now hoping from Stormfly.

"They sent the Hollibusians away." She said.

"They did us all a favor." Snotlout hissed.

"Yep. Take it as a gift from Thor himself." Gobber teased while dismounting Grump and fixing on his pants. He knew there were still some things to be discussed. But he did also know that the question he'd been meaning to ask ever since he knew of the contract existence, was much more intriguing than any other subject for the moment. "Anyway, so!" His grin widened as he approached the young chief, who stood right in front of Astrid, simply eyeing her as he usually did to make sure she was completely alright before gifting her the cheapest smile he could come up with.

—She did the same though—

"Eh, Hiccup?" Gobber called once standing right by them.

"Uh, yes, Gobber?"

"Just out of curiosity. Now that we know the contract is still valid and all _that_ and the Hollibusians are far away gone and not that I am selfishly thinking—especially now that another battle awaits us while in such a critical state—but, many are wondering...not _me_, of course, but many, wonder _when_ will we have your connubial event in public?"

Hiccup kept his eyes on Astrid. Finding her hands and gently taking on and off grips on them before pulling her closer. "I don't know..." He whispered. Soon, a small-mischievous smile was slowly growing on his lips, "What do you say? May we celebrate a marriage, without having to wait those three months we announced not long ago?"

Astrid smirked, not even waiting to nod in agreement.

"_Tonight_, then?" He asked. Still in whispers.

Her eyes widened. "Tonight? Hiccup, it's...don't you think it's too soon?"

Hiccup playfully pouted at her, "But soon is _soon_, Astrid. Besides, it's only the celebration that is left to be done."

"Yes, but we still have many things to do before that."

"Like _what_?" Snotlout asked. Making Astrid realize she wasn't exactly talking as low as she was hoping to.

"Well, um, like..." She thought it through, then chuckled, "We have nowhere to go after the wedding and we can't simply go back to Hiccup's house to spend our first night as newlyweds."

"Uh, you _have_. A. Cabin. Smart one." Ruffnut mocked.

Astrid glared at her, "It is unfurnished."

"We can fix that," Hiccup cheered. "I mean, the bed is almost done. It only needs the small details and it's ready to be used."

"But, Hiccup—"

"Listen, Astrid." He cut her off in the gentlest ways he could think of. Letting go of one of her hands and placing his fingers on her shoulder then moved them up to cup her cheek. "I never thought I'd be _this_ happy to take in a marriage contract. I never even imagined my dad wanting us together so badly. But now, I realize how _relieved_ I am to be tied up in the most positive possible ways. We've known each other practically since we were kids, together for five years and now we learn we've been contracted for two years by now. What more is there to wait?"

"We can help on whatever is left to do beforehand. We still have all day left." Gobber said.

"That's right, guys. It's only twelve hours before sundown. There are many things we can do during this time if we rush ourselves adequately." Fishlegs informed.

"I am pretty sure we can." Valka assured, smiling warmly at the couple who just realized she was holding the famous compact in her hand and her eyes were welled up in pride and hopes after seeing her late husband's very own handwrite.

Truth was, Atrid felt the same way. Though her sudden stiffness made Hiccup begin thinking otherwise, she was just trying to take in all that had happened in just a short period of time for them.

It all just felt as if part of one of her maddening dreams that suddenly turned into nightmares and then switched back into the sweetest kinds that always made her desire they'd last a lot longer, had finally come _true_.

As soon as she saw Hiccup's enthusiasm gradually fading from his eyes, her lips lifted a small yet secured smile and her hand gripped on his own as her head leaned to his touch. Letting his fingers immediately rub as gentle and slow against her skin. "_Nothing_, Hiccup."

"Will you marry me, then?" He asked once again. This time, in another low whisper, leaning slowly down to her.

"I do." She whispered back, moving her face closer to his as slowly as he did. "I _always_ do. But—"

"But?" He whispered, lips at the verge of touching.

"Tomorrow, is _Frigga's_ _Day_..."

She didn't have to say more. Their eyes closed and their lips collided together. Her teeth possessing his lower lip before letting it go and pushing her tongue in his mouth as slow as ever. His other hand let go of hers and moved to rest on the lowest of her hips then slid to her back, pulling her tight against his body while the one he held her cheek in slid to the back of her neck and stroked her skin. Her arms moved over his shoulder and jailed him close. Their lips exchanged nothing more than delicate and tender kisses when he whispered against her lips, "Then tomorrow, we _will_ wed."

"Ha! What did I tell you!?" Stoick cheered, smacking his mug down against the rounded table as he glanced back down at the looking water in the hollowed center of the stoned table, where he sat only accompanied by a little less buff man. "_My_ son is one clever boy, isn't he?!" Pride spilling all over the place as he spoke, "I _knew_ he'd find it soon enough."

The man by him had blonde, long hair made in one braid tail that reached his middle back. His beard wasn't as broad as Stoick's, but it _did_ reach his neck and his mustache covered his thin lips. Eyes were a pale blue. He was wearing a dark-silver tunic, a black furred cape draped over his shoulders and dark trousers. He wasn't wearing a Viking helmet, but over his head, rested a very thin silver crown with a coin on its front with a _Triquetra_ engraved on it.

Even though his ears were listening to Stoick's prideful babbling, his eyes were well lost in the reflection they were both enjoying from what was happening down on Berk at the moment. _Specifically_, on the young blonde maiden being kissed by Berk's new chief.

"I never thought I'd say this, but," he sighed the words, making Stoick halt himself and give in some of his enthusiastic attention to his companion. "You, may never get to imagine how relieved I feel to see her back in safe grounds."

Stoick sighed, placing a hand on the man's back. "We did well in sending those waves and winds. Otherwise we would hardly get them away from our lands."

"Yes, but now our children will have to face a sturdier fate."

"They have proven themselves several times, _Vincent_. They won't stop now."

"I agree." He nodded, still looking down at her. "And I am also glad I will get to be in her thoughts during her wedding."

"Aye, do not spoil the surprise, my old friend."

Vincent, faintly smiled. Rubbing his thumb against the mug in his hand while watching the couple now pull from one another, Gobber announcing aloud the upcoming wedding and everyone around cheering.

Stoick sat next to Vincent, "Ah, I am looking forward to seeing my son marry Astrid. I am very proud of both. Always been."

Finally, Vincent glanced at Stoick, "I never get to thank you enough, for watching after my daughter while I was gone. She appreciates you as much as I'd wished she'd appreciate _me_."

Stoick chuckled, "Aye, no need to thank me, Vincent. Astrid had always been the daughter I always desired my Val ta bear for me. But, destiny got in the way far too soon. So while I had Hiccup, I learned how I might not have the daughter I wanted fer myself, but I also learned I would be more than proud and pleased ta have her take good and special care of my boy."

Vincent snickered, "I truly doubt she would take good care of him with that _cooking_ of hers."

Stoick laughed. "I doubt he'd be dumb enough to actually let her anywhere near the kitchen."

Both Vikings laughed for a while longer before Stoick settled his eyes back into their looking waters. Vincent followed. Watching how Hiccup walked Astrid up to her house. How they talked so merry and stress-less with each other and the rest of the gang that followed them. They both knew their descendants were leading themselves to have a word with Bertha. To receive some _answers_.

Stoick then sighed, "Do yeh know why I did that, eh Vincent?"

Vincent looked back up at his chief. His eyes fell on Stoick's silver crown over his head, which was a lot bigger than Vincent's and instead of having a coin with a Triquetra engraved in it, the crown actually _formed_ a Triquetra. It also had a few small red rubies on either sides.

"I created that compact hoping their relationship would grow closer in time. _Yes_, I did it thinking more on Berk's sake. I knew a union between my son and the strongest-youngest-female fighter would bring great fortune to Berk. As time went by, I noticed Astrid developed greater abilities that would enchant any other tribe into wanting her in. I thought I had to keep her in Berk as long as I could. A marriage, would have been the best option and who better than my own son to keep her safe in Berk? Although at first I was planning to talk Bertha into creating a contract between Astrid and Snotlout, but then I noticed how Hiccup intended to prove himself not just to surprise me or the entire island, but he always pushed himself further just to impress the _girl_. So I said to myself, _Stoick, yeh have ta do some'ting about this._" His lips curled up and his eyes glanced at the stoned rooftop. "So, when Hiccup was eighteen, he spoke of how he wanted to marry Astrid and how frightened he was on asking her the big question. Yet, the contract, already existed. So I chose to keep it to myself. I thought I'd never truly need it. After hearing my son say he had been officially engaged the woman of his dreams, I then said to me-self, _Stoick, mission accomplished by the very Odin himself!_ Yeh _don't need ta hide that contract from Hiccup anymore_. _Best if just saving it for when it is needed_."

Vincent rose a brow, "What made you not tell them sooner?"

Stoick shook his head once again, "I don't know. I saved it in a place where I knew only Hiccup would find it. Perhaps Gobber as well, but my faith had always been in my son. After hearing the news, I simply just, _forgot_ about it."

"And now it has saved my daughter from a terrible fate." Vincent stood back up from his seat and placed both hands on Stoick's shoulders, affectionately shaking him back and forth. "I thank you, infinite times."

Stoick half-smiled at him. Though when Vincent pulled back, he glanced down at the mirror, seeing how Astrid took her place by Hiccup's side on her house's dining table and Gobber serving them some beverages. Bertha was nowhere to be spotted.

When Stoick saw how Hiccup then stood up after a while and took Astrid's hand, guiding her back outside her house, closing the door behind them and walking with her to Stormfly's hut and sitting right by Toothless who was lying next to Stormfly.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Astrid chuckled and pushed his arm away before crawling over his thigh, parting both of his legs wide enough for her to fit in. She sat between his legs, kicked her legs one over the other, and leaned back against his chest. Looking up at him and smiling innocently.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup kept his smirk and draped his arms around her, holding her in before kissing her cheek and keeping his lips on her skin for exactly four seconds long.

Watching such, Stoick's eyes revealed a special kind of nostalgia and sighed aloud as they welled up in joy, "Watching them together, has always brought a special kind of joy within, Vincent."

"Why so, Stoick?"

"They remind me of me and Val."

Vincent snickered, "Only the other way round."

Stoick nodded. Then allowed himself to frown. "This isn't over yet, Vincent, we will have peace for a while. A _long_ while, thank Odin. But it won't seem to last as much as they hope it will."

"There is nothing, your clever boy and my strong daughter cannot do to survive."

"I wish I had my hopes as high as yours, old friend...I truly _wish_ to."


End file.
